On Tour and On Mission
by XxHannah123Xx
Summary: Poppy is back, but something is wrong. She is afraid of going on the field. The team investigate the problem. Aneisha has broken up with Tom and he finds comfort in Poppy, but when will she find out? OFFICIAL SEQUEL TO WHEN LOVE DIES, ANOTHER ONE BLOSSOMS
1. She's Back Again!

**-6 Months Later-**

"It's been 6 months and she hasn't even been Skype once!" Tom cried.

"She'll call as soon as!" Aneisha reassured Tom.

Their pencils started buzzing.

"Come on, Tom. A mission waits!" Aneisha smiled

**-HQ-**

"Team, we have a surprise for you!" Frank smiled.

Poppy was on Skype.

"Hey guys!" Poppy grinned with Kate beside her.

"Poppy!" Tom smiled.

"Poppy!" Aneisha repeated.

"How's the tour?" Frank asked.

"It's great! I met All Time Low!" Poppy squealed.

"Oh my god!" Keri squealed.

"My favourite band!" Poppy squealed.

"I'm coming back to the UK in next week!" Poppy added.

"Awesome! Will you come back here?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, I want to finish school and take a course in photography too!" Poppy grinned.

"Wicked!" Keri smiled.

"Will she be able to continue her spy work?" Tom asked Frank.

"She should be able to!" Frank said happily.

"I've got to go now guys. I have to go to Australia and take on my next gig!" Poppy grinned.

"Bye!" They all called.

Poppy left the Skype call.

"She's coming back!" Tom smiled.

"Yep, this is gonna be awesome!" Keri squealed.

"Right team, you need to go back to your classes now." Frank said sternly.

"Oh!" They all grumbled.

"Come on!" Frank continued.

But he hadn't told them that Poppy was coming back today. He was keeping a secret.

"Uh, Geography!" Tom moaned.

"I know and then we have maths!" Keri moaned.

"Such a hard life!" Stella laughed behind them.

"You need to go to school; we're expecting our new agent TODAY!" Stella said with an annoyed tone.

"Shouldn't we meet them first?" Keri asked.

"Nope, we need to make sure there agent material!" Stella said sternly.

"Okay..." Keri huffed.

**-Break-**

"I can't wait till next week!" Keri squealed while hugging Dan.

"So we can go to the cinema?" Dan laughed.

"Poppy's back then!" Keri said annoyed but laughed straight afterwards.

"Look! It's the girl who got 12 million hits on YouTube!" Lady J called.

Poppy smiled at them.

"Wait... That's Poppy!" Tom called.

"It can't be!" Keri squealed.

"She finishes next week!" Aneisha said with a massive grin on her face.

Frank came up behind them.

"Surprise!" Frank called.

"Wait, you organised this?" Tom asked.

"Yep, Stella and I thought you guys were really down when she left so she's coming back!" Frank smiled.

"Oh you should have seen your face Tom! It was priceless!" Dan laughed.

"You knew?" Tom laughed.

"I had my suspicions!" Dan smirked.

Poppy was wearing a flat cap with ripped jeans and an All Time Low t-shirt.

Poppy walked into the school with hundreds pupils running towards her.

"I didn't know I was so famous!" Poppy laughed.

Poppy ran through the crowds and straight to Keri and gave her a massive hug.

"I missed you terribly!" Poppy smiled.

"I missed you too!" Keri cried joyful tears.

"Tom!" Poppy said and gave him a big hug.

"I didn't know you were coming back TODAY!" Tom laughed.

"Well, no one did. You should thank Frank and Stella for that!" Poppy smiled.

"Eh, you're back for good!" Dan laughed sarcastically.

"Yeah, sorry to disappoint you guys!" Poppy grinned.

"Well, I go back on tour in around 1 month but we have plenty of time!" Poppy smiled.

"Anyway, I got you guys something when I went to America..." Poppy smiled.

Poppy handed Keri a new pair of shoes and a new handbag.

"Awesome!" Keri laughed.

Poppy handed Tom the new Blade Quest game and a new pair of hi-tops.

"Wicked, thanks Poppy!" Tom grinned.

Poppy handed Dan 2 tickets to see his favourite band in the UK.

"How did you get a hold of these?!" Dan stammered.

"My agent knows people and he put 2 tickets aside for you and Keri." Poppy smiled.

Poppy handed Aneisha an Ipad Mini.

"Oh my god! Thanks!" Aneisha beamed.

"How did you get this cool stuff?!" Keri squealed.

"Well some of the profit of the tickets goes to me and I went shopping in America. That's why I couldn't Skype you. (Plus the internet was crap)" Poppy replied.

"Team, we have a mission. Come on!" Frank urged.

**-HQ-**

"God, it feels really weird to be down here after 6 months!" Poppy smiled.

"Poppy!" Stella smiled.

"Hello, Stella!" Poppy grinned.

"Anyway, our mission is a big one, KORPS have developed a WMD. We need you guys to go in there and take it out!" Frank said.

"Poppy, you'll be on the field with the others!" Frank added.

Poppy nodded.


	2. The Explosion

Poppy had a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Tom whispered.

"If I go on the field, I'll blow the cover for everybody." Poppy whispered back.

"Frank, if people know my face. Won't they follow me?" Poppy asked.

"Good point. You're safer here on the computers with Tom." Frank replied.

Poppy high fived Tom.

"But if we get any trouble we're going to need you out there!" Frank continued.

Poppy nodded.

**-KORPS Labs-**

"Right, if you take a left now you'll see the WMD." Tom said.

"Dear Maria count me in!" Poppy sung

"Shut up!" Tom laughed sarcastically.

Poppy pulled a face at Tom.

"Guys, the WMD is a bomb and it's set to go off!" Frank whispered to the team.

"How long?" Poppy asked.

"30 seconds!" Frank whispered.

"Guy's you need to get in there and stop the bomb going off!" Poppy said with a worried tone.

The team rushed into the room and tried to stop the bomb going off.

"Which wire?" Dan called.

"Red or Blue?" Aneisha asked

"Guys, you need to get out of there!" Poppy called.

No one moved.

"NOW!" Tom shouted.

Dan cut the wrong wire and it exploded.

"KERI! DAN! ANEISHA! FRANK!" Poppy and Tom screamed.

"Holy shit, we need to get there now!" Tom called.

"Right, I've got a med kit in my bag, spy-pods and a spare laptop." Poppy called.

**-KORPS Lab (Explosion)-**

"Guy's?" Poppy called.

"I've found Frank!" Tom called.

"Alright, be careful. The ceiling will collapse any minute!" Poppy called.

"Is he conscious?" Poppy added.

"No, none of them are!" Tom called back.

Poppy ran over to Frank and Tom.

"Uh oh. Stella's calling him. I'll answer!" Poppy whispered.

"Stella, it's Poppy. Yes I'm fine. No, Frank isn't fine. Tom and I are with him now, KORPS labs." Poppy said calmly.

"Holy..." Poppy began, the ceiling collapsed but she managed to pull herself and Tom out of the way just in time.

"Er..." Frank murmured.

"Frank!" Tom called.

"Right, I'll get him on my back and you're going to have to make sure he doesn't slip!" Poppy ordered.

"Okay!" Tom called.

Poppy hauled Frank onto her back and carried him out of the labs. Stella was waiting there with ambulances.

"Stella!" Poppy called.

Stella ran forward and gave Tom and Poppy a hug.

"How did you avoid it?!" Stella demanded.

"We were on computers, Poppy was meant to be on the field but seen as she's famous now and its best she stayed out of the way." Tom answered.

"Could have said that in a better manner Tom!" Poppy laughed.

"Aneisha, Keri and Dan are still in there!" Tom said.

"Stay out of there, that's an order!" Stella said and she turned her back.

Tom nodded at Poppy and they sprinted inside.

"Agents!" Stella called worriedly

"I've found Neish!" Poppy called.

Poppy did the same thing and carried Aneisha on her back and out of the building.

"You're in so much trouble!" Stella called as Poppy put Aneisha down.

"Right, if you fire me now. It's not going to help Dan and Keri out of there!" Poppy said and she ran back inside.

Tom put Keri on his back and Poppy put Dan on her back.

"The ceiling!" Poppy called

The ceiling collapsed on them all.

"Tom?" Poppy coughed with blood coming out of a massive cut on her forehead.

"Yeah, are you okay?" Tom said weakly.

"I'm good. Right, let's get out of here!" Poppy called.

Poppy and Tom jumped out of the building with Keri and Dan on their backs just it all collapsed.

"Phew!" Poppy coughed.

"Yeah, phew!" Tom laughed

"Poppy, your forehead!" Tom panicked

"Trust me, I'll be fine. I've been shot!" Poppy laughed.

"Agents!" Stella cried.

"Oh shit, we're so screwed!" Tom whispered.

Stella ran up to them and gave them a hug.

"Do not do that again!" Stella said sternly.

"Yes, Stella." Tom and Poppy said in unison.

"To think, we were meant to be having a good day!" Poppy laughed.

**-Hospital-**

Poppy felt her forehead and found it was still bleeding. She had refused treatment.

"You need to have that checked!" Tom said sternly.

"I'm fine. Honestly, we should be more worried about them!" Poppy answered.

"Tom, I got you something else while I was in America." Poppy said awkwardly as she reached into her bag.

Poppy handed Tom a wrapped gift.

"When do I open it?" Tom asked.

"Whenever, I don't mind." Poppy answered awkwardly.

Tom opened the present to find a photo frame with Tom and her in it.

"It's so, if I go away again. I'm always here!" Poppy smiled.

Tom hugged her tightly.

"Alright you two, break it up!" Stella laughed.

"How's it going with Aneisha?" Poppy asked,

"We broke up again, last week," Tom answered.

"Oh, Tom I'm so sorry!" Poppy apologised.

"Who broke up with whom?" Poppy added.

"She broke up with me, again." Tom answered.

"She'll soon realise that you're a great guy and any girl would be lucky to have you." Poppy said.

They both noticed that Stella was talking to the doctor.

"They're going to be okay, you can see them now!" Stella called.

"Phew!" Poppy and Tom said in unison and they high fived each other.

Poppy and Tom entered the room to find them all talking.

"It's safe to say we saved them in time!" Poppy laughed.

"Wait, you saved us?!" Dan asked.

"Yeah, the ceiling collapsed on us and I have another bloody cut on my forehead!" Poppy laughed.

"I thought you were scared of the field?" Keri asked.

"I was, but now I've experienced it, I feel a lot better!" Tom answered

Poppy and Tom grinned at each other.

"Are you two?" Aneisha grinned.

"Nope, I think I don't think I'm going to date anyone ever again." Poppy answered.

Tom smiled.

"Anyway, we're going to go and leave you guys in peace" Poppy said.

**-Park-**

"I choose, dare!" Poppy laughed, she was playing truth or dare with Tom, Kate and her other friend Rob.

"I dare you...To kiss Tom. ON THE LIPS!" Kate laughed.

"Are you serious?" Poppy said.

"Yep!" Kate said.

"Tom?" Poppy said.

He looked a bit freaked out.

"What's the forfeit?" Poppy asked.

"Kiss Rob on the lips." Kate said.

"Erm..." Poppy said. Kate had said it was obvious that Rob had a crush on her.

Poppy looked at Tom and Rob, trying to make a dissension.

"Oh for god's sake!" Tom laughed and kissed Poppy.

"There, done!" Tom said.

Rob's face dropped to the floor.

Poppy just smiled.

"Tom?" Poppy whispered.

"Yeah?" Tom replied.

"Why did you do that?" Poppy said.

"I didn't want you to kiss that total creep, he seems a bit weird." Tom whispered.

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Poppy giggled.

Poppy hugged Tom.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful your smile is?" Tom whispered.

Poppy grinned.

Tom stroked Poppy's cheeks and kissed her again, this time it wasn't a dare.

"Eww! Guys!" Kate laughed.

"What?" Tom and Poppy said in unison.

"Tom and Poppy, sitting in a tree, G!" Kate teased.

Poppy rolled her eyes and just smiled at Tom.


	3. The Date

"So...Where is this leading us?" Poppy asked Tom.

"Well, how about the bowling and then a pizza?" Tom laughed as he swung Poppy around.

"If you're paying!" Poppy grinned.

"Of course!" Tom laughed.

Tom kissed Poppy and then hugged her tightly.

"Aww, that's soo cute!" Kate smiled.

Poppy just rolled her eyes and kissed Tom.

"Now, when I say cute, I mean: EWW!" Kate laughed.

Tom and Poppy pulled away when she said that.

"Poppy, do you wanna come round mine tonight?" Kate asked.

"Sorry Kate, I believe I have plans!" Poppy smiled at Tom.

"Ooh!" Kate jeered.

"Yeah, whatever!" Poppy laughed.

**-Bowling Alley-**

"Okay, I'm shit at bowling, just warning you!" Poppy laughed.

"Well, that makes 2 then!" Tom laughed and hugged Poppy.

"Let's just get on with the game!" Tom added.

"Okay..." Poppy huffed sarcastically.

Tom bowled first and scored a spare.

"I thought you said you were shit!" Poppy laughed

"Well, actually I'm a boss at bowling!" Tom smirked.

Poppy pulled a face.

"Right then, I'll show you boss!" Poppy smiled.

Poppy bowled and scored a strike.

"Hmm?" Poppy said sarcastically.

The game carried on and Poppy and Tom kept on throwing smart insults at each other.

"Ha! I win!" Poppy smirked.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, let's go get some pizza!" Tom grinned.

Just as they walked out, Stella confronted them.

"Oh, hello you two!" Stella said.

"Hi, Stella." Tom said awkwardly, he was currently holding hands with Poppy and hoping she wouldn't notice.

"The others are just behind me; do you want to join us?" Stella asked.

"No thanks were just on our way now." Tom answered.

"Okay. Bye guys!" Stella said and walked inside.

"Phew, that was close!" Poppy smiled.

"All part of the fun!" Tom laughed.

"Look, they're holding hands!" Keri whispered to Dan.

"Oh god!" Dan laughed and held Keri's hand.

"I love you Keri!" Dan whispered.

"I love you too Dan!" Keri whispered and kissed him.

Aneisha was walking alone, ever since she broke up with Tom; she hasn't been hanging around with anyone recently.

She noticed that Tom and Poppy were holding hands and whispering stuff.

"Look!" Aneisha whispered to Stella.

"Oh dear, that must mean trouble..." Stella said worriedly.

"They're looking at us, Tom!" Poppy whispered.

"I don't care!" Tom whispered back.

"Want a can of Fanta?" Poppy asked.

"Yes!" Tom smiled.

Poppy handed Tom a can of Fanta.

"The energy of the gods!" Tom laughed.

Poppy rolled her eyes. "I don't even know why I like you!" Poppy laughed.

"Well, maybe it's because of my amazing smile, and my devilishly good looks." Tom laughed.

"Oi! Stop being cocky!" Poppy giggled.

Tom picked Poppy up and spun her around.

"Jesus Tom!" Poppy laughed.

"Anyway, are we going to get pizza then?" Poppy asked.

"Yes!" Tom laughed.

**-Around an hour later-**

Poppy and Tom were sitting outside and laughing.

"I still don't know how you can eat that much!" Poppy laughed.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Tom laughed.

"Really? Wow, your chat up lines suck!" Poppy grinned

Aneisha, Keri and Dan ran down to Tom and Poppy.

"Aww!" Keri squealed.

"I so told you that this was going to happen!" Poppy smiled.

"There so cute!" Keri added.

"Yeah, whatever." Poppy said sarcastically.

Dan and Keri kissed.

"Okay, seriously. We're in public!" Poppy laughed.

"Says the one who was holding hands with Tom!" Keri giggled.

"Uh, whatever!" Poppy smiled.

"Anyway, it looks like we're not the only ones!" Poppy whispered and pointed to Stella and Frank kissing.

"Eww. Defiantly eww!" Keri laughed.

"Okay, Neish you now owe me 10 quid!" Tom laughed.

"Okay!" Aneisha laughed and handed Tom £10.

"So, how long do you think they'll last?" Keri whispered.

"1 month, tops!" Poppy whispered.


	4. Food Poisoning

**-The Next Day-**

"Oh my god, I'm so tired!" Poppy moaned.

"Staying up and listen to All Time Low on Skype wasn't part of the plan!" Tom yawned.

"Aww, it's the lovebirds!" Keri giggled.

"I really wouldn't, I feel like crap." Poppy yawned.

"You look pale. What's up?" Dan asked.

"I'm so tired; I have a stomach ache and I feel sick. This is fantastic." Poppy coughed.

"Aww, the boyfriend will give you a cuddle!" Keri laughed.

"I feel exactly the same." Tom coughed.

"You guys should go to HQ." Aneisha said.

"What and then Frank and Stella can have a go at us when we fall asleep!" Poppy laughed.

"It's better than Maths." Keri laughed.

"That's true." Tom said.

"Okay, let's go." Poppy nodded and she and Tom went to HQ.

"I don't like that look, they really don't look well!" Keri said worriedly.

"They'll be okay!" Dan said and squeezed Keri tightly.

"Okay..." Keri said and hugged Dan.

"Do you fancy going for a McDonalds tonight?" Dan asked.

"Yes please!" Keri replied and kissed Dan.

**-HQ-**

Poppy sat on a chair and put her head into her hands.

"You feel as bad as I do?" Poppy asked.

"Yeah, like total shit!" Tom replied.

"I didn't say anything." Poppy laughed.

"I'm so going to fall asleep in a minute!" Tom said.

"Same, I wish I didn't stay up half the night coughing." Poppy coughed.

"We should go home..." Tom said sadly,

"Yeah, and be bored to death. I don't think that's gonna help us feel better." Poppy replied.

**5 Minutes later Tom and Poppy had both fallen asleep on the desk.**

**-Maths-**

"Keri, where is Poppy and Tom?" Mrs King asked.

"They've gone home because they felt really ill." Keri replied.

"There is something going round at the moment." Mrs King mumbled.

"Where are they?!" Dan whispered.

"Still in HQ I expect." Aneisha hissed.

"Maybe we should check it out. Just to make sure that they're okay." Keri whispered.

"Hmm, yeah." Aneisha agreed.

"Mrs King, I've got to go to the dentist now." Keri said nervously.

"Okay. Be quick though!" Mrs King replied.

"Mrs King, I feel sick." Aneisha said.

"Okay, go to the medical room." Mrs King replied.

"Can I go to the toilet please?" Dan asked.

"Yes but be quick!" Mrs King replied.

"Right, let's find out if those guys are okay!" Keri said and they ran off to HQ.

**-HQ-**

"Poppy, Tom!" Keri said gently.

No answer.

"Guys. You need to get up." Dan urged.

"Yeah, Frank will be down..." Aneisha began and Frank entered the room.

"What are you all doing down here?!" Frank demanded.

"We came to check on Poppy and Tom." Keri said innocently.

"Why?!" Frank asked.

"They said they felt ill so they came down here." Dan said, defending Keri.

"Guy's, you need to get up!" Aneisha called.

Tom and Poppy didn't answer.

"Dan, check Poppy's heart-rate!" Frank ordered.

Dan put his spy-pod on Poppy and checked her heart-rate.

"It's dropping rapidly!" Dan cried in panic.

"Check Tom's!" Frank added.

Keri checked Tom's too.

"His is falling too!" Keri cried.

"I'll call Stella, Neish call an ambulance!" Frank ordered.

"Stella, It's Frank. Yes I'm fine. Poppy and Tom are unconscious and they need help." Frank said calmly.

A muffled voice came from Frank's phone.

"Apparently, there have been a number of outbreaks of food poisoning!" Frank panicked.

"Where exactly?" Frank asked.

"Did they have pizza last night?" Frank asked Keri.

"Yes. We went to talk to them while they were eating." Keri replied. Her eyes welled up with tears.

"Hey, it's okay!" Dan said, cuddling Keri.

"Right, okay. I'll see you in a bit!" Frank said.

"Stella's on her way!" Frank called.

A muffled voice came from the desk.

"Huh?" Frank asked.

A cough of relief came from Tom.

"What..." Tom coughed weakly.

He instantly fell back unconscious.

"The ambulance is here!" Aneisha called.

**-Hospital-**

"Here we are, again!" Stella said.

"This time it's more serious though." Dan replied.

"Yes, they said some of the food poisoning has developed to E-Coli." Stella said worriedly.

"Oh no, this can't be good!" Frank panicked.

"They'll be fine, they always are!" Aneisha said calmly, but she was very worried.

"We saw you kissing Frank yesterday!" Keri whispered to Stella.

Dan just laughed.

"Oh lovely." Stella laughed.

"Well, you know with us. Nothing is private for long!" Aneisha giggled.

"Yes, well." Frank said embarrassedly.

"Right now, the case is that Tom and Poppy get better." Frank continued, but he couldn't help but smile and snigger a bit.

Dan put his arm around Keri and squeezed her tightly.

"They'll be okay." Dan whispered and kissed Keri and the cheek.

"I think we're going to need McDonalds after this." Keri giggled.

"Yeah, I think we will." Dan laughed.

The doctor exited the room and came to speak to Stella and Frank.

"Hello, this case is food poisoning, no E-Coli at all." He said.

A sigh of relief came visible from all of them.

"However, they are both still unconscious and will need to stay in for a week or two." He continued.

"But she goes back on tour in two weeks!" Keri whispered to Dan.

"I know, but if she's still ill by then. She can't go" Dan replied.

"Can we see them?" Aneisha asked.

"Of course." He answered.

They all entered the room to find Tom and Poppy attached to heart monitors and tubes coming out of their noses.

"I can't bear to see them like this." Keri sobbed, the emotion overwhelmed her.

"It's okay." Dan said and squeezed her hand.

"Poppy? If you can hear me. I love you a lot" Keri cried.

"Yuh..." Poppy muttered.

"Poppy?" Aneisha asked.

"Hmm." Poppy mumbled.

"Will they ever properly wake up, Frank?" Keri asked.

"I don't know." Frank replied.

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I will put Dan and Keri in the next one when they go to McDonalds. I promise I'm not killing anybody off!**

**Hannah xx**


	5. Please Wake Up!

**-McDonalds-**

"What's up, you've hardly eaten a thing!" Dan said sadly and held Keri's hand.

"I'm just off my food because of this food poisoning thing." Keri said sadly.

"Hmm. How about a film then?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, that'll cheer me up!" Keri smiled.

Dan held Keri's hand and they walked to the cinema nearby.

**-Cinema-**

"Okay, we can see anything you want." Dan smiled.

"Can we watch Frozen?" Keri asked.

"Or course!" Dan said and kissed Keri.

Dan went and brought 2 tickets to see Frozen.

"Here, right. You're going to want a drink too." Dan said and handed Keri her ticket.

"Do they have slushies?" Keri asked.

"Yeah, do you want a strawberry one or a raspberry one?" Dan replied.

"Strawberry please!" Keri smiled.

Dan went a brought Keri a slushie and a bag of popcorn.

"The popcorn is just in case you get hungry," Dan added and handed Keri her things.

"You're the best boyfriend ever!" Keri smiled and kissed Dan on the cheek.

Keri remembered the last time she went to the cinema, seeing Tom and Aneisha and Poppy and Kes.

"Do you remember the last movie we went to?" Keri laughed.

"It was Captain America. That was an epic movie!" Dan laughed.

"I miss Poppy..." Keri said getting teary.

"It's okay. She'll be fine, she always is." Dan said and cuddled Keri tightly.

"OMG! Look its Frank and Stella!" Keri laughed.

"The film, Keri!" Dan laughed.

Keri grinned and followed Dan into the cinema.

**-Hospital (During the Film)-**

**Aneisha's POV:**

I sat carefully between Poppy and Tom, they still hadn't woken up. Why hadn't they woken up? I was scared to eat, scared to drink. This food poisoning thing has put me off food for life. I hated seeing Poppy and Tom like this. Especially Tom, I once loved him and now he had a heart monitor was attached to him with tubes coming out of his nose. I'm worried they'll never wake up.

**Everyone's POV:**

Aneisha fought back the tears from seeing Poppy and Tom like this. Kate entered the room and sat next to Poppy.

"Are you okay?" Kate asked.

"Not really, how about you?" Aneisha asked.

"I've been better, that's for sure." Kate answered.

"Do you want a sweet?" Kate added.

"What kind?" Aneisha asked.

"Blueberry bonbons." Kate replied.

"Yes please." Aneisha smiled.

Kate handed Aneisha a couple of Blueberry bonbons.

"It's hard to eat after all this isn't it." Kate said.

"Yeah, I hate seeing them like this, it's not fair." Aneisha said sadly.

"My mum is in hospital with the same thing, I can't bear to look at her like this." Kate said a couple of tears ran down her cheeks.

"I know, my parents avoided it but my brother has E-Coli and is in a coma." Aneisha told Kate. Aneisha never spoke about her family.

"They suspect my mum has it too." Kate mumbled, tears streamed down her cheeks.

Aneisha came and sat next to Kate.

"They'll pull through, I know Poppy will. She's been shot enough times!" Aneisha laughed.

Kate smiled. It was a real relief to her when she saw hope in Kate's smile.

"What...Where...Who..." Poppy mumbled.

"Poppy! It's Kate and Aneisha!" Kate smiled.

Poppy tried to sit up.

"Don't try to sit up, you have food poisoning, that pizza you had." Aneisha explained.

Tom started moving his head. He had woken up too.

"Phew, they'll be okay." Kate smiled.

"I need to call Keri and Frank.

**-Cinema-**

"Wow that was an awesome movie!" Keri laughed

"Yeah, if your five!" Dan laughed.

"Mentally I am anyway!" Keri continued.

Keri's phone started ringing.

"It's Aneisha!" Keri smiled.

"Hey Neish, wait slow down. Seriously!" Keri squealed.

"What's up?" Dan asked.

"It's Poppy and Tom. They've woken up!" Keri grinned.

"Do Stella and Frank know?" Keri asked.

"There at the cinema, we had to hide from them!" Keri added.

"Okay, bye!"

"We need to tell Frank and Stella!" Dan said.

"Okay. Look there they are now!" Keri said and waved at them.

Dan and Keri walked up to them,

"What are you two doing here?" Stella asked.

"Aneisha just called me; Poppy and Tom have woken up!" Keri squealed.


	6. KORPS!

"They're awake?!" Frank sighed with relief.

"Yeah, Neish just called and said they had." Dan smiled.

"Thank god, we better get over there!" Stella said.

**-Hospital-**

"This has KORPS written all over it..." Frank said angrily.

"Frank, if it is them, they've poisoned innocent people!" Stella said, trying to calm Frank down.

"It wouldn't be the first time!" Poppy coughed.

Poppy hadn't said anything for ages and then she said that.

"The Germinator." Tom coughed.

"They're right!" Aneisha agreed.

Poppy was shaking, she was freezing cold. It wasn't just food poisoning. She suddenly slipped unconscious again.

"Poppy?" Kate asked.

"She's unconscious again. This isn't just food poisoning." Stella said.

"Tom?" Aneisha said.

Tom had also slipped unconscious.

"Something weird is going on, two people don't just slip unconscious at the same time" Stella said puzzled.

"Poppy had a fear of the field when she came back from her tour, something must be going on!" Aneisha said.

"Say KORPS are behind this, they'd be able to make everybody ill, just by making them eat." Dan told the team.

Something started Beeping.

"What's that?" Stella asked.

Poppy's and Tom's heart rates were dropping rapidly. Poppy's was going down the fastest.

"Can we get some help?" Frank called.

Three doctors rushed into the room and ordered them out.

"Oh my god, she's going to die!" Keri sobbed.

Kate stayed silent; she didn't believe what was happening.

"Kate?" Keri whispered.

She still didn't answer.

"Something's wrong with Kate, she's not speaking..." Keri whispered to Stella.

"Kate?" Stella said.

Kate still didn't respond.

The doctors came out of the room.

"Keri Summers and Kate Field, we need to speak with you privately." The Doctor said.

They went to speak with the doctors.

"I'm sorry to inform you, Poppy and Tom died. I'm so sorry for your loss." The doctor said.

Kate and Keri fainted.

The doctor helped them both up and brought them to the others.

Keri ran into Dan's arms and cried.

"What's wrong?" Dan asked.

"There...Dead..." Keri sobbed.

**DUN DUN DAHHH! Plot twist much. There is something fishy about the virus. Review your thoughts about what happened. (I will bring them back. I PROMISE!)**

**Hannah XXxx**


	7. What Happened?

"What?" Dan asked.

"They're both dead..." Keri cried.

"Kate?" Aneisha asked.

Kate just walked away.

"Kate!?" Aneisha called.

"Doctor, can we see them?" Keri sobbed.

"Yes." He replied.

Keri walked in. She noticed something wasn't right.

"That's not Poppy, Poppy's got a permanent heart on her right arm. We both have, I have P inside my heart and she has K." Keri sobbed.

"This isn't Tom either!" Aneisha cried.

"What do you mean it's not Tom?" Frank demanded.

"He has this blade quest thing on his arm, a symbol. Red permanent marker." Aneisha told Frank.

"She's right," Tom sighed behind them.

"How?!..." Frank began.

"KORPS kidnapped us from HQ and replaced us with decoys." Poppy said

Keri ran up and gave Poppy a massive hug.

"I never want to lose you!" Keri sobbed.

"How did you get out?" Stella asked in shock.

"Air vents, this time I didn't get stuck!" Poppy laughed.

Stella noticed they had cuts and bruises all over their faces and arms.

"What's with all the cuts then?" Aneisha asked.

"I don't want to talk about...Really." Tom and Poppy said in unison.

"Okay..." Aneisha said worriedly.

Poppy was shaking with fear, Tom even looked pale.

"I need to go; I can't stay here much longer. It brings back memories." Poppy announced.

"Me too." Tom said and followed her.

"Wait!" Frank called.

**-Saint Hearts School-**

"Look, there back already." Frank said worriedly.

Poppy had a grey hoodie zipped up and pulled the sleeves to cover her hands, she had her ripped jeans on and wore converse style shoes. She had one earphone in and was looking really sad.

Tom had his blazer on and was wearing jeans with black hi-tops on. Tom looked really pale and was walking beside Poppy with the other earphone in.

"Something is up, I don't know what but we need to find out what it is." Keri said determinedly.

"She normally wears a skirt, something weird is going on!" Aneisha agreed.

Poppy had a nasty cut on her forehead, there was no blood but it looked nasty.

"Poppy?" Keri called.

Poppy shot up instantly.

"Ye...Yeah?" Poppy asked.

"Come here for a minute." Keri said.

Poppy slowly paced her way to Keri and the others.

"What's wrong?" Keri asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine..."Poppy said shyly.

"No, something's wrong. Tell me, please." Keri pleaded.

"I'll tell you later, in HQ. I need to think..." Poppy said.

"Okay, I'll see you in art." Keri called as Poppy walked away.

Tom put his arm around Poppy and squeezed her tightly. "Everything will be okay, I promise." Tom said smiling.

Poppy nodded and cuddled to Tom.

"Oh my god, Dan, Isn't that the girl who has a massive crush on you? Melissa isn't it?" Keri pointed out as the girl came through the hall.

"Quickly, kiss me and she'll go away." Dan said.

"I won't argue!" Keri laughed and kissed Dan directly in front of Melissa.

Melissa looked at Dan and Keri and looked mortified (A posh word for disgusted)

"Dan, have you seen the girl with 12 million hits on YouTube?" Melissa asked.

"No..." Dan said, trying not to pull away from Keri.

Poppy and Tom appeared coming down the hall.

"Aww, that's just disgusting!" Poppy laughed.

"Keri, I feel better now, sis!" Poppy said.

"You're the girl who got 12 million hits on YouTube!" Melissa beamed.

"Yeah, whatever. I need to talk to my sister" Poppy said.

"Sister!" Melissa spluttered.

Poppy grinned at Keri and Dan.

"See you later lover-boy!" Keri laughed and went off with Poppy.

Dan shook his head and couldn't help but laugh.

"I hope our girlfriends aren't going to do anything stupid!" Tom laughed and stood next to Dan.

"Tom?" Melissa spluttered.

"Yeah?" Tom replied.

"You're going out with Poppy!" Melissa said puzzled.

"Yeah! What's wrong with that?" Tom asked.

**-HQ-**

"So, what happened?" Keri asked.

"Tom and I were in separate cells. 3 Hours of torture each, cuts, bruises, electrics shocks. You name it, KORPS did it." Poppy said, tears rolled down her cheeks.

Keri just hugged Poppy, she didn't know what to say.

"I'm so tired but I'm afraid of going to sleep." Poppy said.

"Come stay with me for a couple of days, here." Keri urged.

"Okay." Poppy agreed and the girls headed up to their classes.


	8. Nothing

"God, I'm actually so tired!" Poppy whispered.

"Poor you!" Keri said sympathetically and squeezed her sister tightly.

Poppy placed her head in her hands and looked at the board.

"I'm shit at Maths!" Poppy whispered.

"Me too, act really enthusiastic!" Keri whispered and giggled.

Their pencils started buzzing.

"We need to go." Poppy whispered.

Keri nodded. While Mr Flatley was facing the board, Keri, Tom, Dan, Aneisha and Poppy slipped out of the lesson.

**-HQ-**

Stella and Frank we staring the table sternly.

"So, who's won the staring contest?" Tom joked.

Poppy giggled.

"We have a special guest," Stella said sternly,

"Who?" Poppy asked.

"I'm back guys!" Zoe smiled.

"As of today, Zoe will be back in duty and Keri and Poppy are released off duty" Frank said.

Poppy face dropped. She shook her head and walked out.

"Well done!" Keri said angrily and walked off.

"Dan!" Zoe smiled and gave Dan a hug.

"Ahem, awkward..." Tom coughed.

Aneisha giggled.

"What's so funny?" Zoe asked.

"I think Dan should tell you that..." Tom said. "I'm going to find my girlfriend!" Tom added.

"Girlfriend?" Zoe questioned.

"There has been a series of dating since the school dance, between Poppy and Tom, Tom and Aneisha and Dan and Keri..." Stella explained.

"We'll leave you two to catch up." Frank said and led the others upstairs.

"So..." Zoe said and put her arms around Dan.

"Yeah, Zoe I don't want this to go this way..." Dan said awkwardly.

"Why?" Zoe asked.

"I'm dating Keri, you know. Your sister!" Dan said sternly, pushing Zoe off him.

"You know you like me really!" Zoe flirted.

"No, I'm with Keri!" Dan said angrily and went upstairs.

**-With Keri and Poppy-**

"I thought I'd find you here." Keri said and sat next to Poppy.

"I don't have anything to go back to." Poppy cried, tears flooded down her cheeks.

"Neither do I, we'll have to go back to our old schools." Keri sobbed and she cuddled her sister.

"This will be the last time we'll see each other!" Poppy sobbed and cuddled Keri.

"Dan will choose Zoe, and then well. I don't know what I'd do!" Keri sobbed.

"We could run away." Poppy suggested.

"That's a good idea." Keri agreed.

"Right, we need to get out stuff and go." Poppy said and they snuck down into HQ.

**-HQ-**

Nobody was in HQ so Keri and Poppy collected their things.

"Wait! Before we go, we need to leave them a note!" Keri suggested.

"Good idea." Poppy agreed.

Poppy scribbled a note saying:

_We've gone and out of your hair, we hope your happy now. Tom I'm sorry. Dan I'm sorry. You guys have been the best and we wish you luck in missions. Good-bye._

_Poppy and Keri._

_P.S Don't come looking for us._

Poppy grabbed her guitar and ran out of HQ.

"I know, it was awesome!" Tom laughed.

"Look, a note!" Stella spotted.

"It says: _We've gone and out of your hair, we hope your happy now. Tom I'm sorry. Dan I'm sorry. You guys have been the best and we wish you luck in missions. Good-bye._

_Poppy and Keri._

_P.S Don't come looking for us."_ Stella continued.

"Oh no! They're on the run!" Tom said worriedly.

"Look, all their stuff is gone!" Frank panicked.

"They've still got their communicators!" Dan grinned.

"They said they don't want to get found!" Zoe said, trying to get Dan all to herself.

"I'm finding my girlfriend and my best friend whether you like it or not!" Tom said sternly and tried tracking their communicators.

"Look, Poppy's old school." Dan said.

"I'm going!" Tom announced at jumped into the lift.

"Me too, Neish?" Dan said.

"Yep, you bet!" Aneisha announced and ran into the lift with them.

**-Poppy's Old School-**

"Look! Goody-goody girl's back with her sister!" Dani teased.

"Don't react, that's the best thing you can do." Poppy whispered.

"Oi! I'm talking to you!" Dani shouted and punched Poppy in the stomach.

"Ow." Poppy said sarcastically, but it really hurt.

Keri took Poppy's advice and didn't react.

"Look, your big sister isn't going to do anything. Your worthless trash and nobody likes you!" Dani and her friends laughed.

Dan and Tom peered through the window to find Poppy and Keri getting punched and kicked on the ground.

"Stupid Bitch!" Dani laughed and left them lying there.

"Come on, let's go." Poppy coughed and pulled Keri up.

"It hurts!" Keri moaned.

"I know, come on." Poppy said and carried Keri outside.

"We can't let them stay here!" Tom whispered.

"What can we do?" Dan hissed.

"Help?" Tom suggested.

"Come on, I don't like seeing my girlfriend like this!" Tom urged.

**-Outside-**

"Wow, an excellent first day!" Keri groaned.

"Yeah, my first day was like this too." Poppy said weakly.

"Keri! Poppy!" Aneisha called and ran over to them.

"My ribs..." Poppy groaned.

"It's okay, I'm here now!" Aneisha cried and hugged them both.

"Oh look, smelly girl's finally got a friend!" Dani laughed.

"Leave them alone!" Dan called.

"Aww, what she going to do?" Dani laughed evilly.

"She's got her sister, her friend, her other friend and her boyfriend looking after her. You better back off!" Tom called.

Tom ran over to Poppy and hugged her tightly.

"Guy's stop." Poppy said sternly.

"Oi! Smelly girl!" Dani sniggered.

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it!?" Poppy said threateningly.

"Are we becoming a grown up now?" Dani laughed.

Dani ran towards her and started punching her.

"Stella, Frank. NOW!" Dan called.

Frank and Stella ran and tore Dani off Poppy.

"Ouch." Poppy cried.

Poppy pulled herself up onto her feet.

"MI9. You're under arrest for attacking two of our finest agents." Frank said sternly.

"Agent's that have been stood down." Keri muttered.

Poppy and Keri hobbled off to their room in the school house.

"Why didn't they thank us?" Aneisha asked.

"They're still angry about Stella and Frank standing them down." Dan said.

"Let's go find them, it won't be too hard." Tom announced.

**-Poppy's and Keri's room-**

The bullies had broken or burnt most of their things.

"My photo frame!" Poppy sobbed, the only memory of her uncle.

"It's okay sis. Everything will be fine." Keri said, trying to get Poppy to stop crying.

"My guitar..." Poppy said, it was smashed into pieces on the floor.

There was a knock on the door.

"Not now." Keri called.

"It's Tom, Dan and Aneisha." Aneisha called.

"Seriously, now is not the time." Keri said.

Tom, Dan and Aneisha came into the room to find all their things trashed around the room.

"We told you." Keri said sadly.

Dan came over to her and cuddled her tightly.

"It's okay. I'll take you shopping over the weekend." Dan said reassuringly.

"It's not me who's lost all the stuff." Keri said and pointed to Poppy.

"The burnt the only photo of my uncle." Poppy mumbled.

"And her guitar that her uncle brought her." Keri added.

"Oh dear god." Stella said as she walked into the room.

"I have literally nothing left." Poppy said and slumped onto her mouldy and lumpy mattress.

"You have us." Tom said and put his arm around her.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to have you guys for long am I?" Poppy said and tears started leaking out from her eyes.

"No, but we'll make the most of it!" Tom said and held Poppy's hand.

Tom noticed something on her arm. Poppy quickly pulled her sleeves down.

"What's that on your arm?" Tom whispered.

"Nothing, It's nothing." Poppy replied.

"Come back to the base." Stella said.

"Yeah, and then leave 3 days later. What's the point?" Keri asked sternly.

"You can't tell Zoe that we're coming back and she's on the scrap heap!" Poppy agreed.

"She can go back to Australia with her sisters." Frank suggested.

"Yeah, but she's already angry at Keri." Poppy muttered.

"Come on, let's go." Poppy agreed.

**-HQ-**

"Where's all your stuff?" Zoe asked Keri.

"It was burnt and destroyed." Keri replied.

"Wow, you did that just because you're not a spy anymore. That's pathetic." Zoe said angrily.

"No..." Keri began.

"You think the world revolves around you!" Zoe said furiously and she hit Keri.

"ZOE!" Poppy shouted.

"It wasn't us that destroyed our stuff. It was the girls who bullied us!" Poppy shouted.

"Sis, are you okay?" Poppy asked.

"I'm your sister too!" Zoe protested.

"Yeah, Sisters that hit their relatives aren't family in my book!" Poppy said smartly.

"What's that on your arm?" Zoe asked.

"Scars. From how many times girls think their funny by making fun of other people and let us hurt ourselves." Poppy replied angrily.

**Zoe! That was horrible! Well, thank you to SmileyGirl2003 for the excellent idea and basically this whole chapter. I adapted it a bit and I hope you don't mind**

**Hannah Xx**


	9. On The Run

"Wait. What?" Zoe asked.

"The scars. Self harming." Poppy replied.

"Poppy, you didn't tell me..." Keri said sadly.

"I couldn't. I'm a coward and I don't have the guts to tell people." Poppy replied.

"Keri, I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Poppy added.

"It's okay sis, sisters before misters!" Keri laughed.

"Yeah! Something like that!" Poppy laughed. Poppy rolled up her sleeve and showed the heart on her wrist joint.

"Sisters forever." Keri said and squeezed Poppy tightly.

"I don't know how to break this to you. Dan started flirting with me this morning." Zoe said.

"He what?!" Keri and Poppy said in unison.

Dan, Tom, Aneisha, Stella and Frank entered HQ just after Keri and Poppy spoke.

Poppy quickly pulled her sleeves to cover her arms.

"Seriously, Poppy. What are you hiding?" Tom whispered.

"I'll tell you later." Poppy replied quietly.

"Keri?" Dan asked.

Keri stayed silent.

"Guy's what's wrong with Keri?" Dan whispered.

"Poppy, do you want something to eat?" Stella asked.

"No, thanks." Poppy replied.

"You haven't eaten all day." Tom protested.

"I'm not hungry. Seriously." Poppy replied.

"I wish people would just get off our case!" Keri burst in annoyance and walked to elevator with Poppy.

"What the hell was that about?" Frank asked.

"Girl things." Tom and Dan replied.

**-In The Park-**

"Keri, are you okay?" Poppy whispered.

"No, not really" Keri replied.

"I don't know why I haven't heard from Kate for a while." Poppy said, staring at her phone.

"You should call her. She'll want to know your okay." Keri suggested.

"I'll text her." Poppy decided.

Zoe, Tom, Aneisha and Dan walked into the park with a Frisbee.

"Nice to know they're thinking about us!" Poppy whispered sarcastically.

"Yeah, I know. Do you still have your spy-pod?" Keri asked.

"Yeah, why?" Poppy asked.

"Just wondering..." Keri said.

Keri and Poppy saw Dan hug Zoe tightly.

"Well, this proves it then." Keri pointed.

"I can't be bothered to argue right now." Poppy agreed.

"Music?" Poppy asked.

"I'm in for it." Keri agreed and they both put an earphone in one ear.

5 Minutes later they had fallen fast asleep.

**-The Next Day In HQ-**

"Did you guys see Keri and Poppy last night?" Frank asked.

"No, none of us did." Tom agreed.

"This is worrying." Stella worried.

"Were they in the park with you guys?" Frank asked.

"No. They weren't there." Tom panicked.

Zoe grinned. They had believed what she had told them and they had run away again.

"Guys, this is a really big problem. They're communicators and 1 spy-pod is here." Dan called.

"We can't track they're spy-pods!" Aneisha said.

"Neish is right. We can't." Tom agreed.

"What if they were with us in the park?" Tom whispered to Dan.

"I hugged Zoe; they must have got the wrong idea." Dan whispered back.

"I'm going to check the park!" Tom announced.

**-The Park-**

"I'm not going in. Not today, not ever." Keri said.

"I agree, I can't face Tom after yesterday." Poppy agreed as they sat up in a tree, eating crisps and reading magazines they had brought from the news agents.

"Look, Tom's over there!" Keri pointed.

"Let's be silent. They won't look in a tree." Poppy hissed.

Tom walked over to the tree they were sitting in.

"Poppy? Keri?" He called.

"He sounds worried!" Poppy hissed.

"Let them worry. I'm not going back." Keri agreed.

"Quickly, throw my spy-pod on the road so they can't track it!" Poppy whispered.

Keri threw Poppy's spy-pod and it smashed on impact. Tom immediately looked over at the road and saw Poppy's spy-pod.

"Guys, Poppy's spy-pod is here on the road and it's completely smashed!" Tom called.

Tom ran off to search another place.

"Phew, that was so close!" Poppy whispered.

"I know!" Keri laughed.

Poppy's phone started ringing.

"Uh oh, it's Stella." Poppy said.

"Pick it up, sound really hurt and then throw it on the road and smash it. Don't worry; I'll get you another one." Keri suggested

"Okay." Poppy agreed.

"Stella?" Poppy coughed weakly. "Yeah..." Poppy continued and then threw her phone onto the road and it smashed.

"Okay. What do we do now?" Poppy asked.

"Go to a kid's home, go to a new school and erase our history from MI9." Keri suggested.

"I never thought those words were ever going to come out of your mouth." Poppy laughed and they jumped out of the tree.

"The nearest one to here is the Oasis Re-homing Centre. It's around 5 minutes away." Keri said and they ran off.

**-HQ-**

"Poppy?" Stella called.

"Okay, Dan track the phone call and it should track her phone." Frank ordered.

"Found it. It's coming from the road by the park." Dan said in a puzzled tone.

"Tom, check the road by the park!" Frank ordered.

"I've found her phone, it's completely smashed. This must have been a KORPS attack." Tom said worriedly.

"No, KORPS would leave a trace. Something we would follow. It's to clean to be KORPS." Stella said to Frank.

**-Local Children's Home-**

"Hi, I'm Poppy and this is Keri. We're sisters." Poppy introduced.

"What are you doing here?" The care-worker asked.

"We don't have anywhere to live. We just got thrown out of our last home." Keri replied.

"You better come in, I'm Mick and I'll show you to a room." Mick introduced.

"Thanks." Poppy said.

Mick led Keri and Poppy to an empty room with beds readymade.

"If you are going to live here, you can paint it any colour you want." Mick said.

"Thanks!" Keri said enthusiastically.

"Do you guys go to school?" Mick asked.

"Nope, we can't afford the uniform." Poppy said sadly.

"Okay, well. Saint Hearts is expensive and Saint Eldermore is full of bullies so I guess we'll have to try and find somewhere later in the week." Mick said.

"If you need anything, we're just downstairs." Mick added and left the room.

"This is pretty neat. I've never had my own room before." Poppy smiled.

"I have, being able to share with my sister is much better though!" Keri grinned and hugged Poppy tightly.

**-HQ-**

"I'm seriously worried now, no phone calls, no text messages." Stella panicked.

"Think Keri and Poppy. Where would they go?" Dan said.

"Hmm. The beach!" Aneisha announced.

"Of course!" Tom agreed.

"Why would they go to the beach?" Frank asked.

"It's where Poppy's uncle would always take her after her guitar lessons!" Tom answered.

"Of course!" Stella agreed.

"Dan and Aneisha go to the beach and see if they're there." Frank ordered.

"Tom, check surveillance!" Stella ordered.

**-Children's Home-**

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Keri called.

"Hi, I'm Tilly and I heard there were two new girls." Tilly introduced.

"Hi, I'm Keri and this is my sister Poppy."Keri replied.

"Nice to meet you." Poppy added.

"Do you mind me asking why your here?" Tilly asked awkwardly.

"No, it's fine. We got thrown out of our old place and we came here." Keri answered.

"My parents didn't want me and dumped me here." Tilly said.

"I like it here. It's nice to have other people here that have been through similar things." Poppy smiled.

"I know, it's much better than our last place." Keri agreed.

**PLOT TWIST! I couldn't help it. This will lead to a bigger story line so this story will be bigger than the other one. Please review what you think and I'll try and get back to you!**

**Hannah Xx**


	10. The Big Reunion

"Tilly?" Poppy asked,

"Yeah?" Tilly answered.

"Do you fancy going to the beach tomorrow, with Keri and me?" Poppy asked.

"Yeah!" Tilly agreed

"Cool. Thanks, for greeting us." Keri said and watched her leave the room.

"She seems really nice!" Poppy said happily.

"I have a feeling I'm really gonna like it here!" Keri grinned.

Somebody else knocked on the door.

"Do you girls need some new clothes?" A woman asked at the door

"Yeah, all our other stuff got burnt." Keri answered.

"I'm Louise; I'll take you shopping now if you like." Louise asked.

"Yeah, if that's okay." Poppy answered.

"Cool, let's go!" Louise announced.

**-Shopping Centre-**

"We're never going to find them Stella," Aneisha sighed.

"We will, don't give up so easily." Stella sighed, she had given up hope also.

"Keri, this is so your colour!" Poppy smiled,

"It is as well!" Keri grinned.

Keri and Poppy left the shop with bags full of clothes and they stopped off at the coffee shop.

"Stella, don't those girls look exactly like Keri and Poppy!" Aneisha laughed.

"Yeah, they do..." Stella laughed.

"Wait, is that them?" Aneisha asked.

"Keri, do you want a cupcake and then I have to go to HMV because I NEED the new 87 album!" Poppy smiled.

"Yes please!" Keri grinned.

Poppy grabbed 2 milkshakes and 2 cupcakes and started walking out the door.

"Poppy?" Aneisha said.

Poppy didn't react, neither did Keri.

"Sorry, my friends are missing and I thought it was them." Aneisha sighed.

Poppy and Keri rushed out of the coffee shop

"OMG! That was so close!" Keri laughed and they walked to the car park where Louise was waiting.

"Did you girls get everything you needed?" Louise asked.

"Yeah, thanks" Poppy answered.

"You'll get £10 a week allowance by the way." Louise added.

"Cool." Keri said smiling.

**-With Stella and Aneisha-**

"Why do I get the feeling that was them?" Aneisha sighed.

"Yeah, I do too." Stella sighed.

"Well, they must of had some money that someone must have given them." Aneisha said.

"That's not strictly true..." Stella began.

"Aneisha! Stella! I just saw Keri and Poppy get into a car with a random person!" Tom whispered from the door.

"It was them!" Aneisha sighed.

"We let them go!" Stella sighed.

"What's this about?" Tom asked.

"They were in here, and we thought it was them and they didn't respond to their names and they ran off. We should have expected it!" Stella sighed.

"Where do you think they would have gone?" Tom asked.

"The nearest kid's home is the wisest place." Aneisha piped.

**-Children's Home-**

"This is awesome, I love it here!" Keri grinned.

"Me too! Poppy laughed.

"Poppy! Keri! Someone's here to see you!" Mick called up the stairs.

"Okay! We're coming!" They chorused.

Poppy put her All Time Low necklace on and Keri put her new bracelet on.

"Keri! Poppy!" Aneisha called.

"They've found us." Keri said in defeat.

"Yeah, we might as well go downstairs." Poppy sighed.

Poppy and Keri walked down the stairs.

"Where have you guys been? We've been trying to call you!"Stella said in relief.

"My phone smashed." Poppy said.

"Yeah, you could have called even though." Aneisha said annoyed.

"Look, we came here because you chucked us out. We don't have anywhere to go now so please. Just go." Keri said calmly.

Keri and Poppy went upstairs to their room.

"Well, that could have gone better." Stella said.

"Go upstairs and knock on the door. First on the left." Mick said helpfully.

"Thanks." Aneisha said.

"How's the scars on the arms sis?" Keri asked.

"Yeah, there okay. Still hurt but they'll be fine." Poppy replied and she lied on her bed.

There was a knock on the door.

"I was just about to go to sleep." Poppy laughed.

Aneisha and Stella came through the door and saw Keri and Poppy lying on their beds.

"Why did you run away?" Stella asked.

"You chucked us out. We don't have anywhere to go!" Keri said angrily.

"I'm sorry girls, but Zoe has more experience on the field" Stella sighed.

"Yeah, but that made us homeless." Poppy mumbled.

"It's much better here. No-one's judgemental or anything. They've been through similar things." Keri said.

"Much better than MI9?" Aneisha asked.

"Much better than being shot." Poppy said smartly.

"Tom and Dan miss you, both of you." Stella sighed.

"Yeah, if they miss us that much. Why didn't they come with you?" Poppy asked sternly.

Aneisha and Stella didn't say anything.

"That's what I thought." Poppy said.

Poppy pulled out a magazine from under her pillow and started reading it while Keri started scribbling stuff in her note book.

"So you're not coming back?" Aneisha asked.

"No, I think we'd rather stay here." Keri said and carried on scribbling.

"Fine, if that's how you want to play it." Stella said and Aneisha and Stella walked out of the room.

"At least we're going to the beach tomorrow!" Keri smiled.

"Yeah!" Poppy grinned.

**-The Next Day (Saint Hearts)-**

"It didn't go well then." Tom sighed.

"I want Keri back here, it's not the same." Dan sighed, tears leaked out of his eyes.

"I know, Zoe's gone back to Australia now so it's just us three." Aneisha groaned.

"Mission." Dan sighed as he pointed at his pencil.

**-MI High HQ-**

"I want you three to go down to the beach and look for Poppy and Keri." Frank ordered.

"She's not coming back," Tom sighed.

"They just need time." Stella said.

"Yeah, a nights really going to help them decide." Tom said sarcastically.

Poppy and Keri came down the elevator to everybody's surprise.

"Don't look so happy, we just came to hand our MI9 passes in." Keri said.

Poppy and Keri placed there passes on the table.

"Girls!" Tom called.

"We saw you guys at the park the other day." Keri called back.

"What happened?" Frank asked.

"Ask them. They'll know!" Poppy said sarcastically.

Poppy and Keri went upstairs and left.

"What happened?" Frank asked.

"Zoe and Dan looked intermit..." Aneisha began.

"Well done Dan!" Tom said sarcastically and he slumped into his chair.

"Mission on!" Dan announced.

**-The Beach-**

"Look, there they are!" Tom pointed at Keri and Poppy playing volleyball with some boys and other girls.

"Wow, they move on quickly." Aneisha mumbled.

"They can't have moved on that quickly!" Dan said angrily.

"Keri! Poppy!" Dan called

"We'll be two minutes guys!" Poppy called and dragged her sister away from the game.

"The middle one is really cute!" Keri laughed.

"I know right!" Poppy laughed.

"What?" Keri asked.

"We're sorry." Dan said apologetically.

"Yeah, whatever." Poppy said, she wasn't really paying attention.

"We're cool?" Tom asked.

"Suppose" Keri laughed as James fell into the sand.

"Tom, they're not listening!" Aneisha said.

"Right that's it!" Dan called and pulled Keri and kissed her.

"Lovely." Poppy laughed at Tilly falling over.

"Dan! What the hell?!" Keri said and pushed Dan away.

"Technically, we're still going out." Dan said smartly.

"Tilly! Very sexy pose!" Poppy laughed.

Poppy turned around.

"So, what did I miss?" Poppy laughed.

"Just Dan snogging Keri." Tom laughed.

"The usual then?" Poppy laughed

"Yeah, pretty much." Tom smiled.

"Ugh, if your gonna do it. Get it over with!" Poppy laughed and pushed Keri in Dan's arms.

"Poppy!" Keri mouthed.

Poppy grinned.

Keri rolled her eyes and kissed Dan.

"See, it wasn't that hard!" Poppy laughed.

"Okay, you can stop now..." Poppy said awkwardly

They didn't stop.

"Okay, seriously!" Poppy laughed,

"The big reunion." Tom laughed.

"I guess so." Poppy smiled.

Tom and Poppy hugged each other.

"Umm, yeah." Poppy said.

Tom leaned forward and kissed Poppy.

"Finally!" Aneisha laughed


	11. Shopping

"Come on, come play volleyball with us!" Keri urged,

"Umm, okay." They all agreed.

All of the kids play volleyball and had a great time.

"Oh my god, that was so fun!" Aneisha laughed.

"I know, we should do this all the time!" Dan agreed.

"Are you coming back to Saint Hearts?" Tom asked.

"We don't know, it depends on what Mick says." Keri answered.

**-HQ-**

"I'm getting worried, they should have reported in over an hour ago!" Stella panicked.

"Yes, let's go over there and find them" Frank agreed and they left to find them.

**-Beach-**

"Have you ever thought what a giraffe would look like without a long neck?" Poppy wondered.

"My god, you have an active imagination!" Tom laughed and kissed Poppy on her forehead.

"Do you guys fancy going to the shops nearby here?" Keri asked.

"Go on then!" They all agreed.

They all walked up the beach to the pavement and started walking until a familiar voice caught them up.

"Ah, 4 agents and 2 of them we could trade in for the Mastermind. Well, I beg to differ." The Crime Minister said.

"And of course, someone had to ruin it." Poppy said in an annoyed tone.

"Well we could do this the easy way, or the hard way." The Crime Minister said evilly.

"Well then, I suppose the hard way?" Tom said sarcastically.

"Well then, the hard way it is." The Crime Minister laughed evilly.

The KORPS agents behind them grabbed them and pinched their pressure points

"Okay, slightly regretting that decision now..." Tom said in pain.

"Well done, Tom." Poppy laughed sarcastically.

Stella and Frank appeared at the beach and saw the Crime Minister with the kids.

"Look, their over there!" Stella pointed

"Right, let's go!" Frank said eagerly.

One of the KORPS agents tried to pinch Poppy's pressure point but it didn't hurt.

"Why aren't you squirming?" The Crime Minister demanded.

"Because it doesn't hurt." Poppy replied.

Poppy shrugged the agents off her shoulders.

Stella and Frank came up behind the KORPS agents and used the pressure points and knocked them out.

"Well, you and who's army?" Poppy asked.

The Crime Minister grabbed Poppy by the neck and got a knife.

"You take a step closer. She dies!" The Crime Minister called evilly.

"Have we been here before?" Poppy asked,

"I don't know." Frank replied worriedly.

Poppy stepped on the Crime Minister's toes.

"Ow!" The Crime Minister shouted.

The Crime Minister released her grip and Poppy managed to get out.

Poppy kicked the Crime Minister and she fell flat on the floor.

"Trust me, I've wanted to do that for a LONG time." Poppy smiled.

Tom got up and hugged Poppy.

"Are you guys okay?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." They all replied.

"Anyway, are we going shopping?" Poppy asked.

"Yes!" Keri replied.

"Poppy! Keri! Come here for a minute." Stella said,

"We'll be back in a sec." Poppy said and kissed Tom on the cheek as she passed him.

Keri and Poppy walked up to Frank and Stella.

"Yeah?" They chorused,

"Do you realise how much danger you put us all in?" Stella said sternly.

"No, we just went to the beach with our new friends and they joined in, we asked them to play volleyball with us and they said yes." Poppy answered.

"I think Stella's trying to say that she's glad that your okay..." Frank said in a apologetic tone.

"Okay." Keri replied.

"Do you want to come back to MI9?" Stella asked.

"It depends where Mick sends us to school." Poppy answered.

"You're still going to stay there?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, we have our own privacy, it's great." Keri replied.

"We need 2 great agents." Stella said, trying to convince them.

"Yeah, but when Zoe comes back for the second time, we're get thrown of the scrap heap." Poppy replied,

"We just need more time, please." Keri pleaded

"Come on, we're going shopping." Poppy said and pulled Keri away,

"Do you want to go back?" Keri asked.

"Yes, but if we give in now. They'll think they've won." Poppy replied.

Poppy and Keri wondered off with Aneisha, Tom and Dan.

"I'm worried about them, they are different." Stella said.

"They've been through a tough time, cut them some slack." Frank protested.

"We should have never stood them down, this would have never happened." Stella sighed.

"We've lost 2 great agents." Frank agreed.

"We need them back on the team." Stella sighed.

Frank hugged Stella tightly.

"They'll come back, they just need some time," Frank said and kissing Stella on her forehead.

**-Shops-**

"Keri?" Aneisha asked.

"Yeah." Keri replied.

"Are you going to come back?" Aneisha asked.

"We're going to try, but do not tell Stella or Frank." Keri answered.

"Yay!" Aneisha squealed and hugged Keri tightly.

"Keri, I've found the BEST bag!" Poppy laughed.

Keri came over to Poppy and saw a skull and cross bones backpack.

"That's epic!" Keri laughed,

"I'm buying it!" Poppy smiled,

"I'm going to get the one in red!" Keri grinned and the girls grabbed matching bags.

"Neish, do you want anything?" Poppy asked,

"I like this jacket." Aneisha smiled.

"Sure, I'll get it for you if you like." Poppy grinned,

"Would you? Thanks!" Aneisha said and hugged Poppy.

The girls came out of the shop to find the boys looking at the games,

"Yep, should have known Tom would drag Dan all the way over there." Poppy laughed.

Poppy and the girls walked over to find the boys staring at the newest computer game.

"We should have known that we'd find you guys here." Poppy laughed.

"Look, Kingdom Of The Lost Souls!" Tom grinned and started bouncing up and down.

"Okay, if you calm down. I'll get it for you. I need the new All Time Low CD anyway," Poppy said.

"You are the BEST!" Tom smiled and kissed Poppy.

"Anyone coming in with me?" Poppy asked.

"I'll go!" Aneisha said.

"Okay!" Poppy smiled.

**Looks like their all happy now! But it probably won't be for long! Please review it and say what you think.**

**Hannah Xx**


	12. The Next Mission

**-The Next Week-**

"Still nothing?" Stella asked Frank.

"I don't think they're coming back." Frank sighed.

"I wish I never stood them down, the worst mistake I've ever made." Stella sighed.

Just after Stella said that Poppy, Keri and the others came down the elevator.

"I remember that Captain America movie!" Poppy laughed.

"You're back?" Stella gasped.

"Yeah, we're back. We just needed some time." Keri replied,

"I'm really sorry girls." Stella apologised.

"It's fine. If anything, we should apologise." Poppy replied.

"For what?" Frank asked.

"For totally overreacting." Keri said.

"We're sorry." Poppy and Keri chorused.

"Anyway, we have a mission." Frank said sternly.

"A KORPS assault. Keri and Poppy will be on the field with you guys." Stella said.

Poppy shuddered at the idea of going back to KORPS.

"Poppy. Are you okay?" Tom whispered.

"Ye...Yeah." Poppy mumbled

"It's okay, I'll talk to you the whole way through." Tom reassured and kissed Poppy's hand.

Poppy nodded nervously.

"Right, Frank and I will stay here and help Tom on the computers." Stella said.

"We'll send the address to your spy-pods." Frank said.

"Are you okay?" Keri whispered.

"Not really, I'm terrified!" Poppy whispered.

Keri squeezed her sister tightly.

"You have me!" Keri whispered.

**-KORPS HQ-**

"Go through the air vents." Tom advised,

"Yes, this place will be swarming with KORPS agents." Frank agreed.

"Poppy, are you okay?" Tom asked.

"I'm scared, but I will be." Poppy replied.

"Why would she be scared?" Frank asked.

"When KORPS held us captive, bad memories just swarm back." Tom said quietly.

They all managed to crawl through the air vents.

"What next?" Dan asked.

"First left, and then take a right, quickly." Tom said.

They nodded and managed to make it into the cell block.

Poppy was terrified, she remembered the time she was in there.

"Keri, I can't do this." Poppy whispered.

"We'll do it together." Keri whispered and grasped Poppy's had.

Suddenly they both felt a sharp injection in their shoulders and they closed their eyes.

"Next left and then another left." Tom directed.

"Where's Poppy and Keri?" Frank asked.

"They're behind..." Dan began.

Dan noticed the girls were no longer behind them, and he was worried, very worried.

"What if KORPS have them?" Dan said worriedly.

"They're communicators are blocked." Tom panicked.

"We need to go after them!" Dan said angrily.

"No, MI9 will deny they exist. Dan I'm sorry." Stella said sadly.

"No..." Dan said, you could hear him sobbing quietly.

"Stella. You can't..." Tom said. Tom started crying.

Tom's phone started ringing.

"It's Poppy!" He beamed.

"Poppy?!" Tom said.

Tom heard distant mumbling and realised she was sending a signal.

"Guys, I know where they are!" Tom said in triumph.

"Take a right and then go left. They'll be in that room!" Tom directed.

Dan and Aneisha ran over to the room to find The Crime Minister, The Mastermind, Poppy and Keri.

"Let them go!" Dan shouted,

"Or what?!" The Crime Minister laughed.

"Or I'll blow this whole place up, with a flick of the leaver." Dan said as he stood next to the self destruct leaver.

"Dan, don't do this." Poppy coughed.

"Why?" Dan demanded.

"Because they'll hunt MI9 down and kill you all. It's better that I die than all of you guys." Poppy suggested.

"No, you can't!" Aneisha said.

"It's for the best. I'd rather save..." Poppy said.

"More people than save myself." Tom finished in tears.

"It's what she said the last time..." Tom sobbed.

"Poppy, please don't do this." Keri cried.

"If you kill me, let all these people go." Poppy said sternly.

"Small price for a nice blood bath. Deal" The Crime Minister laughed.

The KORPs agents released Keri and she ran into Dan's arms.

"Good-luck Keri, stay strong." Poppy said as she was injected with a syringe.

"Poppy..." Keri sobbed.

Poppy fell to the ground, she was gone.

Dan, Keri and Aneisha ran out of the room and out of the base as quickly as they could.

"Now we have you unconscious, we can make a direct copy of you, with the scars and everything. To make your friends think you're really dead." The Crime Minister laughed evilly.

**-HQ-**

Keri, Dan and Aneisha came back safely.

"She's gone." Tom said.

"I'm sorry Tom." Stella sighed.

"No. I'm done now." Tom said angrily and walked out.

"Tom!" Keri called.

Tom had already left the room.

"I need to go after him!" Keri said and ran to the elevator.

"Keri?" Dan asked.

"He was my sister's boyfriend. I owe him that much." Keri said.

**So, a lovely ending. BUT POPPY ISN'T DEAD! Her funeral will be the next chapter and she will turn up out of the blue!**

**Hannah Xx**


	13. The Funeral

**-The Funeral (2 Weeks Later)-**

Tom sat down by the oak tree where he first met Poppy.

"I can't do this. Not now, not ever." Tom sobbed quietly.

Keri came and sat next to Tom.

"Alright bozo?" Keri smiled.

"Not really, I can't do this Keri." Tom cried.

"Ssh! You'll be okay." Keri sighed and hugged Tom.

Dan just came round the corner and got the complete wrong end of the stick.

Dan ran up to them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Dan demanded angrily.

"Giving him a hug!" Keri replied.

"It didn't look like it!" Dan said angrily and pushed Tom out of the way.

"Dan!" Keri called.

"This isn't a good time to be arguing!" Keri said.

"She's right, this certainly isn't the place or time." Poppy said from up in the tree.

"Can you move so I can get down?" Poppy added.

Tom and Keri got up and moved so Poppy could climb down.

Poppy jumped down from the tree.

"Your meant to be..." Keri stuttered and hugged Poppy.

"KORPS played the same trick they did a couple of weeks ago." Poppy replied.

"The decoy, but you had all the marks." Keri said.

"You didn't look at the specific detail, My heart has a lock on it. The thing didn't." Poppy replied.

"Now, it's not time to argue. Tom's had a tough time." Poppy added.

Dan was speechless.

Tom got up and squeeze Poppy tightly.

"Okay, I'm losing the will to breathe right now!" Poppy laughed.

Tom kissed Poppy on lips for a while.

Aneisha was walking with Frank and Stella and she noticed the others with another girl.

"Who are they with?" Aneisha asked.

"Let's go find out. It better be good though." Stella said sternly.

"Oh dear, here comes Stella and Frank." Keri giggled,

"Oh god, I'm going to die!" Poppy laughed.

Stella, Frank and Aneisha walked up to them.

"So, who's this?" Aneisha asked.

"You clearly can't remember me because I died." Poppy said sarcastically.

"You can't be serious." Frank said.

"Well, if I wasn't serious. I wouldn't have turned up at my own funeral." Poppy replied.

Aneisha hugged Poppy tightly.

"I'm glad you're alive." Aneisha said,

"You know I never thought I'd hear someone say that." Poppy laughed.

"KORPS decoy?" Stella asked.

"Yup..." Poppy said awkwardly.

"We saw the scars..." Frank said.

"I know..." Poppy said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Stella asked.

"Because I'm a coward. I don't tell people these things." Poppy replied.

"You're no coward, that's for sure." Tom said and squeezed Poppy's hand.

"Tom's right, you're not afraid of death or anything." Stella said.

"That doesn't make it right." Poppy said sadly,

"I'm not going to be able to come back this time am I?" Poppy asked.

"Probably not." Stella answered.

"I'm sorry guys." Poppy apologised,

"Why are you sorry? We should have gone back for you." Aneisha said sadly.

"I'm back to being alone again. Third time." Poppy said sadly.

"I'm sorry you can't come back. It's just the protocol." Stella replied.

"I better go then before anyone catches me. Good-bye guys." Poppy said

"Bye..." Tom said sadly.

Poppy poked her hair behind her ears and walked round the corner.

Suddenly there was a bloodcurdling scream.

"What the?!" Stella began.

Tom ran round the corner to find Poppy lying on the floor with a knife inside her stomach. (Eww...)

"Guys! We need an ambulance!" Tom called,

"What's going on?!" Stella asked worriedly.

"Poppy's been stabbed!" Tom called.

**-MI9 Hospital-**

"How is she?" Frank asked.

"She's just got out of theatre." Tom said (Theatre = Operation)

"Tom, you need to get some rest." Stella told.

"No, I can't leave her. She needs me." Tom replied.

The doctor came out of the room.

"Tom Tupper? I need to have a word." The doctor said.

Tom followed the doctor around the corner.

"Poppy's injury is significant, can you tell me out it happened?" the doctor asked.

"It looks like she stabbed herself." Tom said.

"Well, the injury is way too bad to be self harmed, I believe someone has attempted to murder her." The doctor said.


	14. Attempted Murder?

"Attempted murder?" Tom repeated in shock.

"Yes, there was too much force in the knife to be self harmed. Can you think of someone who would do that?" She asked.

"No, not that I know..." Tom began,

"Wait, I might know someone..." He continued.

Tom walked round the corner to find Keri and Dan waiting for him.

"What's going on?" Frank asked.

"Apparently attempted murder, not what I expected." Tom replied in shock.

"Are you serious?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, too much force in the knife to be self harm." Tom said in a puzzled tone.

"Who stabbed her then?" Stella asked,

"I don't know who, but I have a feeling I know." Tom answered.

"Not Dani or Kes right, that would be stupid!" Aneisha protested.

"They are the only two people that hated Poppy, it's got to be worth a try." Tom replied.

**-Poppy's Old School-**

Tom knocked on the door.

"Come in!" The teacher called.

"Could we borrow Dani Adams for a minute please." Tom asked.

"Sure, Dani." The teacher called.

Dani got out of her chair and walked to the door.

"What?" She asked.

"Do you know anything about Poppy getting stabbed?" Tom asked.

"No...Is she okay?" Dani asked.

"Why would you care?" Dan asked sternly.

"I didn't hate the girl, I just wanted her to go through the same experience I did when I came here." Dani replied.

"Wait, I know someone who probably did do it." Dani added.

"Her creepy ex-boyfriend. Kes is his name I think." Dani said,

"Okay, thanks." Tom thanked.

Dani walked back into class.

"Where now?" Dan asked.

"Where did Poppy and Kes always go?" Tom asked.

"The Park, of course!" Keri agreed.

**-The Park-**

They saw Kes and his KORPS friends playing football in the park.

"Ready?" Stella asked.

"Yep, let's go." Tom replied.

They walked in and grabbed Kes from the game.

"What do you know about Poppy getting stabbed?" Dan asked angrily.

"Sure, I did it." Kes replied,

"MI9, Your under arrest." Frank shouted as the SWAT team arrived and they arrested all the KORPS agents.

"Well, at least we know who did it now." Tom said sadly,

"Yep, will she make it through?" Keri asked Frank.

"There's no guarantee." Frank replied honestly

"You mean, I could lose my sister. For good." Keri sniffed,

"I'm sorry Keri, but I have to be honest about the risks." Frank replied.

"I know, thank you for being honest though," Keri said trying fight back the tears.

"Right, the doctors said they'd call if anything changed so, we don't need to worry at the moment." Dan reassured Keri.

"Yeah, we do need to worry. She's in a coma, if anything changes. It's important." Keri sighed.

"I know..." Dan sighed, he wasn't prepared to argue.

"Aww, you sound like husband and wife!" Tom joked.

"Shut up!" Keri laughed and pushed Tom.

"Just like old times huh?" Aneisha laughed.

"Yeah...Old times." Tom sighed.

Tom phone started buzzing.

"Wait, hang on a second!" Tom said in shock.

"Hello? Okay. Thanks bye" Tom said and hung up.

"Poppy's stable but we still can't see her until she's woken up." Tom reported.

"But that could be weeks!" Keri sighed.

"I know, but we have to stay strong. For Poppy's sake." Dan said and hugged Keri.

"I know, but I just want her to be okay." Keri sobbed in Dan's arms.

"We all do." Stella said through the communicator.

"She'll be okay." Frank reassured them.

**-2 Weeks Later-**

"Still nothing?" Dan asked.

"Yep, nothing. Where's Keri?" Tom asked.

"I have no idea." Dan replied.

"Hmm." Aneisha said.

"You don't think she's at the hospital with her. Do you?" Tom asked.

"That is a possibility, but I don't think she'd go on her own though." Aneisha suggested.

"Let's check HQ first though. She might have been early." Tom suggested.

"Good idea." Dan agreed.

**-HQ-**

"Frank. Have you seen Keri?" Dan called.

"No, why?" Frank asked.

"She's not here, and she normally is." Dan said worriedly.

"She's probably late, look out for here and if she's not in by the first lesson, come to HQ." Frank suggested.

"Good idea Frank," Tom agreed.

"What if KORPS have her?" Dan panicked.

"If they did, we'd know by now." Frank said.

"Okay, but if KORPS do have her..." Dan began.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine." Frank interrupted.

**-Second Lesson-**

"She's still not here!" Dan worried.

"Give her a chance, it's only been...A whole hour..." Tom sighed,

"We need to go down HQ." Aneisha said.

"Come on then, let's go!" Dan said eagerly.

"There's one problem. We have an exam next." Tom worried.

"Frank will be able to sort that out." Aneisha said.

"Come on then, let's go." Tom agreed.

**-HQ-**

"She's still not here." Dan panicked angrily.

"Dan, calm down. I'm sure she's probably at the hospital" Frank said calmly.

"Go check there, I'll sort your exams out." Frank suggested,

**-Hospital-**

"Hello, we're here to see Poppy Summers." Tom said.

"Sorry, she got discharged over an hour ago," The receptionist said.

"We called her sister, Keri? To pick her up." The receptionist added.

"That's where Keri is. We haven't received any calls but Keri has, she must have switched it. We need to go check the kid's home." Dan said.

"Yeah, and freak them all out again." Aneisha protested.

"Neish is right, we need to give them the space they need." Tom agreed.

"No, we need to go see if there okay." Dan said angrily.

"Right, fine but you're getting the blame from Stella." Tom sighed.

**-Children's Home-**

"Hi again Mick, is Keri and Poppy in?" Tom asked.

"Yes, there in their room." Mick answered.

"First on the left." Mick added.

"Keri, do you think we should move in with the foster parents?" Poppy asked.

"Yes! We'll finally be able to move out of here, start somewhere new." Keri answered.

"But they live all the way in America." Poppy protested.

"I know, but we'll be able to visit." Keri suggested.

"I don't want to leave here, we'll have to leave MI9. Again." Poppy disagreed.

Tom, Aneisha and Dan knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Poppy called.

All three walked into the room to find the girls packing up their stuff.

"What's going on?" Aneisha asked.

"We've been offered a foster placement!" Keri squealed.

"That's fantastic!" Tom smiled.

"Only problem is, they live in America." Poppy sighed.

"That means..." Dan said sadly.

"Yep, we'd have to move to America." Keri sighed.

"You can't move." Aneisha protested.

"We have to, it's a fresh started away from KORPS and everything else." Keri said.

"But we won't see you!" Dan disagreed.

"I know, but we'll come down in the holidays." Keri persuaded.

"No, you still can't go." Tom said and sat next to Poppy.

"I'm sorry guys, but we've already said yes." Poppy sighed.

"I'm going to see if Mick can get our posters down." Poppy said and walked out of the room.

"I'll come too." Tom agreed.

Poppy and Tom walked down the stairs to Mick.

"Mick?" Poppy asked.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Accepting this foster thing, does this mean we have to move to America." Poppy asked.

"No, they're moving down here so you can stay at your school." Mick smiled.

"Phew!" Tom whispered.

"Oh, can you get our posters down?" Poppy added.

"Sure, I'll be up in a minute." Mick smiled.

Poppy and Tom ran up the stairs happily.

"We're not moving to America!" Poppy grinned.

"The people who are fostering Poppy and Keri are moving down here." Tom smiled.

"That's great!" Dan smiled.

"Phew, I didn't want to go to America anyway. Too hot." Keri laughed.

"Come on, let's get the rest of our stuff." Poppy smiled as they carried on packing.

**A HAPPY ENDING! Or is it? The next chapter will reveal all! **

**Hannah Xx**


	15. Fostering

"Girls! There here!" Mick called up the stairs.

"You're going today?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, we are." Keri answered.

Keri and Poppy walked down the stairs and Poppy froze.

"What's up?" Keri asked.

"Its... My Uncle..." Poppy gasped.

"Alright sweetie?" Dean asked.

"I thought you were..." Poppy smiled and ran into his arms.

"You know him?" Mick asked.

"He's my Uncle. I haven't seen him since I was 7 years old." Poppy grinned.

"Wow, you're really tall now!" Dean grinned.

"I am 15 years old!" Poppy laughed.

"Hi, I'm your niece, Keri. Poppy's sister." Keri introduced.

"Nice to meet you Keri. I'm Dean and I'm from Australia and I lived in America for 6 months. I heard about Poppy in the news and I decided to try and track her down." Dean introduced.

Tom, Aneisha and Dan came downstairs to see what the fuss is about.

"Guys, this is our Uncle Dean. I've probably mentioned him once or twice." Poppy said.

"Hi, I'm Tom. Poppy's...ahem...Boyfriend." Tom said awkwardly.

"Nice to meet you." Dean smiled.

"I'm Aneisha, Keri's and Poppy's best friend." Aneisha grinned.

"I'm Dan...Keri's boyfriend." Dan introduced awkwardly.

"Nice to meet you all." Dean smiled.

"Have you girls got everything?" Dean added.

"Yep, we've got everything." Keri smiled.

"Good, right. I'll take your things to the car and you can say good-bye to Mick, Louise and the others." Dean said smiling.

"Okay." They chorused and gave Dean their suitcases and backpacks.

Dean walked out the door.

"Thanks for looking out for us Mick!" Keri and Poppy smiled.

"We'll come back an visit." Keri added.

"Goodbye girls!" Mick said and gave the girls a quick hug.

"Bye Louise!" Keri and Poppy said.

"Bye girls, have a safe trip." Louise said and hugged them tightly.

"We'll see you guys soon yeah?" Keri smiled, tears started leaking out of her eyes.

"Of course, nobody gets away that quickly!" Tilly smiled and she started crying.

She hugged Keri and Poppy tightly.

"Bye guys." Poppy smiled.

"Bye..." The kid's smiled.

Dean came in and collected the girls.

"We'll see you soon." Poppy said and waved goodbye to the others.

Dean got Poppy and Keri in the car and closed the boot.

Keri and Poppy waved at the others.

Dean got into the car.

"Right, ready to go?" He asked.

"Ready!" The girls smiled.

Poppy and Keri waved at them down the driveway and until they were out of sight.

Dan sniffed.

"Hey, it'll be okay." Tom smiled and patted Dan on the back. Tears welled up in his eyes too.

**-New Foster Home-**

"You both have separate rooms. Keri, yours is on the left upstairs. Poppy yours is on the right upstairs." Dean said and showed them their rooms.

"So, will we be able to go back to Saint Hearts?" Poppy and Keri asked.

"Yes, but you have around 1 month off school to settle in and make sure you like it here." Dean smiled.

"Cool, can we go shopping?" Keri asked.

"Sure, If you want I'll drop you off in town and you can go get some new stuff for your rooms." Dean grinned.

"Yes Please!" Poppy laughed.

"Right, I'll give you enough money." Dean said and gave the girls £500 each.

"Wow!" Keri said in shock.

"My Dad left me £500,000 in his will. He won the lottery." Dean explained.

"Cool." Keri smiled.

"Right, go dump your stuff in your rooms and I'll drop you off. Home by 9pm please!" Dean said sternly.

"Yes Uncle Dean!" The girls chorused.

Dean got the car ready while the girls put their stuff in their rooms.

"Hurry up!" Dean laughed.

The girls ran down the stairs and into the car.

"Oh, I got you both moving in presents" Dean smiled and handed the girls a small wrapped box.

The girls ripped open the packets and stared at the box.

"An Iphone!" They grinned.

"Yep, I thought you'd like it!" He smiled.

"Thanks!" Keri smiled and kissed her uncle on his forehead.

"Yeah, thanks!" Poppy smiled and hugged her uncle.

"Right, here's a SIM card. Put that in your Iphone and we're ready to go!" Dean smiled.

The girls opened the back of their phones and put their SIM cards in.

"Right, set them up on the way to the shops and I'll give you my number so if you want to get picked up you can call me." Dean said and he started the car up.

**-Shops-**

"Right, have you both got my phone number?" Dean asked.

"Yep!" They chorused.

"Right, have fun!" Dean smiled and he drove off.

"I can't wait!" Keri grinned.

"Me too!" Poppy laughed.

Aneisha, Tom and Dan stood at the DVD store looking sad.

"Are we going to see them soon?" Tom asked.

"I'm sure you will. They need to settle in!" Aneisha reassured.

"Look! It's Neish and the others!" Keri pointed.

"Let's sneak up on them!" Poppy smiled.

Poppy and Keri sneaked up on them and said "Boo!"

"Keri!" Dan grinned and hugged her tightly.

"Poppy!" Tom sighed in relief and squeezed her.

"What are you girls doing here?" Aneisha asked.

"Doing shopping, our Uncle dropped us off so we could get stuff for our rooms." Keri replied with a glistening smile.

"Sweet!" Dan smiled.

"We're here with Stella and Frank. They still don't know we found you!" Aneisha giggled.

"Oh god!" Poppy laughed.

Just as they said that, Frank and Stella walked out of the store.

"Oops!" Poppy smiled.

"Girls!" Stella smiled and hugged Poppy and Keri.

"Where have you been?" Frank asked.

"Oh, we just got fostered by our uncle!" Keri squealed.

"Wow!" Stella smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Stella added.

"Oh, shopping for stuff to put in our rooms." Poppy smiled.

"I'm glad you girls are getting a bit of luck on your side for once!" Frank laughed.

"Yeah, me too." Keri laughed.

"Anyway, we better go." Poppy sighed.

"Yeah, we won't be coming back to Saint Hearts for a month because we need to settle in." Keri said and waved goodbye.

"Wait, why a month?" Tom asked.

"I don't know but, at least we don't have lessons for a month." Poppy smiled.

Tom hugged Poppy goodbye.

"Oh, we need your phone numbers." Poppy added.

"I thought your phone smashed." Stella wondered.

"Yeah, our Uncle got us Iphones!" Keri grinned.

"Wicked!" Aneisha smiled.

They traded numbers.

"Okay, I'll text you guys later." Poppy smiled and walked away.

"Something's not right." Dan said.

"Their uncle's dad won the lottery and when he died, he passed some of it to him." Tom protested.

"Right..." Dan said in a puzzled tone.

**-With Keri and Poppy-**

"Where do you want to go?" Poppy asked.

"BHS, they have the best furniture." Keri smiled.

"Sounds good!" Poppy grinned and they went to BHS.

**The girls are finally happy. But is Dan going to ruin it by being nosey? **

**Hannah Xx**


	16. Captured?

"OMG PUG CUSHION!" Poppy squealed.

"Poppy, calm down!" Keri laughed.

"Sorry." Poppy laughed.

The girls were having a blast, they were finally happy for the first time in a long time.

Poppy had brought new clothes, new posters and an All Time Low Iphone case.

Keri brought new clothes, new posters and an panda phone case.

"I'm so glad that we did this sis." Poppy smiled.

"Me too!" Keri smiled.

Tom, Dan and Aneisha walked into BHS.

Poppy and Keri were looking at the shorts.

"It's summer now Keri, we need to look!" Poppy laughed

"I know!" Keri smiled.

Dan ran behind Keri and hugged her from behind.

"Hello!" Keri smiled and kissed Dan.

"Come on! We're in public!" Poppy laughed.

"Pity, I was going to do the same thing!" Tom laughed.

Tom hugged Poppy.

"Yup, shame you didn't!" Poppy laughed.

Poppy kissed Tom.

"Anyway, where did Stella and Frank go?" Keri asked.

"They're coming." Aneisha sighed.

"Haha." Poppy laughed.

"What have you brought, you've certainly been busy." Tom asked.

"New clothes, posters. Stuff like that." Poppy smiled.

"Of course, new clothes." Tom sighed.

"We are girls you know Tom!" Keri protested.

"Of course." Aneisha agreed.

"Neish? Do you want to come shopping with us?" Poppy asked.

"Yes please!" Aneisha grinned.

Frank and Stella walked round to find them all laughing.

"What are you lot laughing at?" Frank asked as he raised one eyebrow.

"Oh nothing, Tom thinks girls spend far too much money on clothes." Poppy said.

"Oh really? Women can never have enough clothes Tom." Stella said.

"Yeah, but they could buy other things too!" Tom protested.

Poppy rolled her eyes.

"You're just jealous!" Poppy joked.

"Of course princess." Tom laughed and kissed Poppy's hand.

Poppy smiled and pulled Tom into a long hug.

"Alright lovebirds. I think I'm going to puke!" Aneisha laughed.

Poppy's phone started buzzing.

"Hang on, it's my uncle." Poppy sighed.

"Hiya, yeah we're okay. Um, okay." Poppy said.

"Okay, bye!" Poppy smiled.

"We need to get the bus home tonight, Dean's got an emergency at work." Poppy grinned.

"We'll give you a lift if you want." Stella smiled.

"Thanks!" Poppy grinned

"So, where to next?" Keri asked.

"I'm going to get this pug cushion and a pair of those shorts. Keri, are you getting anything?" Poppy asked.

"Yeah, I'm getting this red cushion and the blue denim shorts." Keri answered.

Poppy and Keri walked up to the cash registers.

"They seem really happy!" Stella smiled.

"Yeah, it's great!" Tom smiled.

"Yeah..." Dan smiled.

"Dan, what's up?" Frank asked.

"Nothing...I'm fine." Dan answered.

"Okay, if your sure." Frank said and walked to Stella.

Poppy and Keri walked back with smiles on their faces.

"I found pug earphones!" Poppy smiled.

"No way!" Tom laughed and looked at them.

"They are awesome!" He continued.

"I know right!" Keri agreed.

"Listen, we need MI9 leave for a month so we can settle in." Keri added.

"Of course, that is fine." Stella replied.

"Cool!" Poppy smiled.

"I'm going to GAME, anyone coming with me?" Poppy asked,

"I'll go." Tom smiled and gasped Poppy's hand.

"Anyone else?" They asked.

"Nope, we're good." Stella smiled.

Poppy and Tom walked to GAME hand in hand.

Something was wrong, the doors shut.

The lights went black.

"What's going on?" Tom asked.

"I don't know." Poppy replied.

Poppy burrowed her head in Tom.

Tom kissed Poppy on her forehead to calm her down.

Poppy turned he phone on to get light.

"Right, let's ring Keri." Poppy said.

Poppy started to ring Keri.

"Keri?" Poppy panicked.

"Poppy? What's going on?" Keri asked.

"Something's..." Poppy began.

Someone grabbed Poppy and Tom and tore them apart. Poppy hid her phone in her pocket.

"Poppy!?" Keri panicked.

"I'm going to check GAME, who's coming with me?" Keri asked.

"I'll go." Aneisha volunteered.

"Dan?" Keri asked.

"Nah, game stores aren't really my thing." Dan sighed.

"Okay, we'll call if there are any problems." Keri smiled and walked off with Aneisha.

Keri and Aneisha walked up to the game store to find KORPS agents waiting for them.

"Oh...Shit..." Keri said.

"Uh oh!" Aneisha panicked.

The KORPS agents started running after them.

"Quickly, girls toilets." Aneisha suggested and started running.

Keri chased after Aneisha and they eventually got caught.

"Oh no!" Keri squealed (In a bad way!)

"This isn't good!" Aneisha whispered.

"I know, I need to call Stella!" Keri whispered.

Keri managed to call Stella without getting caught.

"Stella? It's Keri, we need help. KORPS have got Aneisha and I, Tom and Poppy." Keri whispered.

"Oh no..." Stella said.

"What's going on?" Dan demanded.

"Keri, Aneisha, Tom and Poppy. They've been captured." Stella reported in panic.

"No...I should have gone with them!" Dan said angrily.

"Dan, don't blame yourself." Frank reassured.

"But they might have not been captured if I was there." Dan said furiously.

"Look, we can track Keri's signal on her phone and we'll find her." Stella reassured.

**Will they be okay? Or will they be too late? **

**Hannah Xx**


	17. Self Destruct

Dan ran down to the GAME store to find Keri, Aneisha, Tom and Poppy all tied in the store.

As the doors were closed, Dan couldn't get in.

"Guys! You'll be okay!" Dan called as her tried the keypad.

Poppy mumbled something but it couldn't be heard.

"Just breathe!" Dan panicked.

Dan got his spy-pod out and cracked the code.

The doors opened and he rushed inside.

"Keri!" Dan called and rushed to untie them.

Poppy and Aneisha had passed out unconscious.

"Okay, I'm going to untie you're mouths first." Dan said slowly.

Dan untied their mouths.

"Took your time!" Tom said sarcastically.

Keri just pulled Dan in and kissed him.

"Poppy!" Tom panicked.

"She's unconscious." Keri panicked.

Poppy and Aneisha suddenly woke up.

The doors closed.

SELF DESTRUCT IN 5 MINUTES.

"We've been here before!" Poppy laughed.

"Okay, I'll call Stella." Keri said and called Stella.

"Stella, yeah. We have a problem." Keri panicked.

"What's wrong?" Stella asked.

"The GAME stores going to SELF DESTRUCT in 5 minutes. We're all locked in!" Keri called.

SELF DESTRUCT IN 3 MINUTES.

"Stella!" Poppy called.

"Stella!" Aneisha panicked.

Stella heard all these voices through her phone.

"Frank, we need to help them. Now!" Stella called and she ran off.

Frank rolled his eyes and chased Stella.

Stella and Frank made it to the store.

"You need to evacuate this place!" Poppy called.

"On it!" Frank said and he called MI9 SWAT team back up.

SELF DESTRUCT IN 1 MINUTE.

"We're not going to make it out alive Stella." Keri cried.

"No, you will!" Stella panicked.

"No, we won't. You'll find replacements I'm sure." Tom said and he kept held of Poppy.

"Yes we will!" Frank called and he kicked the doors.

"I'm sorry Frank." Dan said and he held Keri.

They all group hugged and held together.

The MI9 SWAT team arrived.

SELF DESTRUCT IN 5.

"No!" Stella screamed and the SWAT team caught her.

"NO!" Frank shouted but another SWAT person caught him.

SELF DESTRUCT IN 4

SELF DESTRUCT IN 3

SELF DESTRUCT IN 2

SELF DESTRUCT IN 1

BOOM.

The whole store exploded.

**Oh no! They won't survive a bomb like that?**

**Hannah Xx**


	18. The Aftershocks

"Noo!" Stella screamed.

Stella ran forward but Frank held her back.

"Rescue Special Ops are on their way to search for survivors!" The head of the SWAT team said.

**-Inside Explosion-**

"Keri..." Dan coughed.

"Yep, Neish?" Keri coughed.

"Tom?" Aneisha said weakly.

"My leg...It's completely crushed." Tom cried in pain.

"Mine too!" Poppy cried.

"We're coming!" Dan said and started walking towards them.

"The ceiling!" Keri announced.

The ceiling collapsed.

"Ahh!" They screamed.

**-Outside-**

"They're still in there!" Stella called.

"The ceiling!" Frank cried.

The ceiling completely collapsed, there was nothing left of it.

"No!" Stella called.

**-Inside The Explosion-**

"Keri?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, Aneisha. Are you okay?" Keri replied.

"I'm good!" Aneisha smiled.

"Thank god!" Dan sighed with relief.

"Poppy?" Keri asked.

"Ouch..." Poppy cried in pain.

"Alright, we need to move the wooden planks off her leg." Dan advised.

Keri pushed the wooden planks off Poppy's legs.

"Right, ready." Dan asked.

"Yep!" They replied.

They pulled Poppy out of rubble.

"Can you stand up?" Keri asked.

"Yeah, barely but I'll be okay." Poppy replied and struggled to her feet.

"Tom!"Dan asked.

"Yeah, I can get up." Tom smiled and he struggled to his feet.

"Come on, we'll walk together. Tom hold on to me and Aneisha, Poppy. Me and Keri." Dan smiled.

They walked into their positions.

They started walking to the doors, they were still filled with smoke.

**-Outside-**

"Oh my god, what if they don't make it..." Stella sobbed.

"They will, they're strong enough" Frank reassured but he was really worried.

"What are you saying? Won't make it. Full of doubt you are!" Poppy laughed while limping over.

"Your okay!" Frank said with relief.

"Yeah, well. Tom and I may have a broken leg each, but it'll heal." Poppy said and hugged Frank.

"How did you get out?" Stella asked.

"We all huddled together and when it exploded, we would be able to get up from it. Dan's idea." Keri smiled and she hugged Dan tightly.

Poppy and Tom limped over to Stella.

"Poppy? Keri?" Dean panicked and he ran over.

"Uncle Dean?" They chorused.

Dean ran over and hugged them tightly.

"What are you doing here?" Poppy asked.

"Oh, I'm a Rescue Special Ops." Dean smiled.

"Wicked!" Keri grinned.

"Stella, Frank. This is our Uncle Dean." Keri introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Dean smiled.

"You have some really talented kid's" Frank smiled.

"How did you get out alive?" Dean asked.

"We just did." Poppy smiled.

"What happened to your leg?" Dean asked worriedly.

"Wooden planks fell on it, and a brick too I think." Poppy said in pain.

"Right, sit down for me and I'll check it out." Dean reassured.

A women ran up to Dean.

"What's going on?" She asked,

"My niece might have broken her leg." Dean reported.

"I'm Lara, I'm one of your uncle's colleagues." Lara introduced.

"Hi, I'm Poppy. Ow!" Poppy smiled.

"Yep, defiantly broken." Dean sighed.

"What about your boyfriend?" Dean added.

"Tom!" Poppy called.

Tom limped over to Dean and Lara.

"Yeah?" Tom asked

"They need to check your leg." Poppy said,

"Oh okay." Tom smiled and he sat next to Poppy.

"Right, I'm Lara and you've probably met Dean." Lara introduced.

"Yep." Tom smiled.

"Right, yeah. You've broken yours too," Lara sighed.

"Great." Tom sighed.

"Keri, are you okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Keri replied.

"Your friend and boyfriend okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, they're okay." Keri smiled.

"Right, just one then." Dean sighed.

**-Hospital-**

Poppy and Tom came out on crutches.

"This is not how I wanted to spend a month off school." Poppy laughed.

"Yeah, at least you don't have to go to school!" Tom laughed.

"Yeah well, with a broken leg. I don't think you'll be going in either!" Keri grinned.

"Yeah, depends on what my mum says." Tom sighed.

Tom's mum came round the corner.

"Ah, Tom!" She sighed with relief.

Poppy smiled.

"Mum!" Tom smiled.

Tom hugged his mum.

"Who's this?" She asked.

Ker smirked at Poppy.

"Mum, this is my girlfriend, Poppy." Tom smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Poppy smiled.

"And you too!" Mrs Tupper said with a smile.

"Tom, you certainly will not be going to school with a broken leg. That is for sure!" Mrs Tupper sighed.

Tom grinned over his mum's shoulder.

Keri rolled eyes.

"It'll just be me and Neish at school now," Dan sighed.

"Yeah, I doubt you're going to go in after today's heroics!" Poppy laughed.

"Yeah." Aneisha laughed.

"Neish, do you want to stay at ours for a while?" Keri asked,

"I'll ask my mum." Aneisha said and she called her mum.

"Hi mum, yes I'm fine. A couple of cuts and bruises but I'll heal. Can I stay at Poppy's and Keri's for a while? Cool, thanks bye!" Aneisha said.

"I can stay!" Aneisha said and grinned.

"Awesome!" Poppy smiled.

"My mum's not letting me go in either." Aneisha sighed with happiness.

Dan's foster parents came round the corner.

"Dan!" Dan's mum cried and hugged Dan.

"You are not going into school for a whole month!" She cried.

"Well that's all of us off school." Poppy laughed.

"Who's this?" Dan's dad asked.

"Oh, that's Keri. She's my girlfriend." Dan smiled awkwardly.

"Hi..." Keri said shyly.

Poppy was giggling with Tom.

"Right. Let's go home." Dan announced.

"Agreed, I'm so tired!" Poppy laughed.

Poppy, Keri and Aneisha grabbed their shopping bags and went to find Poppy's and Keri's uncle.

"Bye!" Tom called.

"Bye!" Dan called.

"Bye!" The girls called and they waved goodbye.

**-New Foster Home-**

"Welcome to paradise!" Keri squealed.

"Wow!" Aneisha smiled.

"I know! It's really nice here!" Poppy laughed.

"Right, you girls go put you're things in your rooms and I'll make some waffles." Dean smiled.

"Wicked!" Poppy laughed.

"Thanks for letting me stay!" Aneisha smiled.

"That's okay." Dean smiled.

**-Bed-**

"Night!" Poppy called from her room.

Aneisha was staying in Keri's room.

Poppy tossed and turned, the same vision came into her mind.

**What's Poppy dreaming about? Has the explosion brought back bad memories?**

**Hannah Xx**


	19. Party!

**-1 Month Later-**

"Keri!" Dan called and ran up to her

"Dan!" Keri called and hugged Dan tightly.

"Hold your horses Dan!" Tom laughed.

"Hi princess!" Tom smiled and hugged Poppy.

"Finally got the bloody cast off my leg!" Poppy laughed.

"You're not the only one!" Tom laughed.

"Enough of this mushy business, Stella and Frank want us in HQ in 5 minutes!" Aneisha laughed.

"Jesus, they don't want much!" Poppy laughed.

**-HQ-**

Stella and Frank were standing at the table with 5 medals on it.

"For other agents right?" Aneisha asked.

"Your bravery was incredible a month ago, we managed to persuade MI9 to give you a medal!" Frank grinned.

"Awesome!" Poppy and Tom grinned.

Poppy rolled up her sleeves and revealed no scars.

"Poppy! No scars!" Stella smiled.

"Yep, I'm finally happy!" Poppy grinned.

It was a fantastic time, everyone was happy.

"Party?" Stella grinned.

"Umm. Hell yes!" Dan, Keri, Aneisha, Tom and Poppy grinned.

Everyone was dancing, it was fantastic.

"Woo!" Poppy smiled.

Frank pulled a unusual present and gave it to Poppy.

"What it is?" Poppy asked.

"Open and find out!" Stella smiled.

Poppy opened it and found a brand new vinyl finished guitar.

"Wow! Thank you so much!" Poppy grinned.

"It's no problem!" Stella smiled and she hugged Poppy.

Poppy's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Poppy said, she suddenly froze.

"What's up?" Tom asked.

Poppy passed her phone to Tom.

"I demand you to come to KORPS HQ otherwise I will kill your uncle." The Crime Minister laughed.

Poppy ran out of the room.

"What's going on?" Keri asked.

"They have your uncle..." Tom said.

"She's gone to get him hasn't she?" Aneisha asked.

"No, she's gone to hand herself in so that they'll release her uncle." Tom replied.

"I'm going after her!" Tom added and ran into the elevator.

"Tom!" Stella called, but it was too late.

**-KORPS HQ-**

"Poppy!" Tom hissed behind her.

"I'm saving my uncle!" Poppy said.

"Let me come with you!" Tom sighed.

"But you're not a match to The Mastermind!" Poppy sighed.

"They'll be after you too!" Poppy cried.

"Yes but, if we go together, we can be together." Tom sighed.

"Okay!" Poppy said and held Tom's hand.

**-MI HIGH HQ-**

"EMP grenades?" Stella asked while packing a bag.

"Check!" Keri said and put them into the bag.

"Spy-pods?" Stella asked.

"Check!"Aneisha said and put them in the bag.

"That's everything!" Frank said.

"Right, let's go!" Stella agreed and ran to the elevator.

The others followed.

**-KORPS HQ-**

"Ready?" Stella asked.

"Ready!" They all agreed.

"Let's go!" Stella agreed and the pushed forward.

Tom and Poppy had snuck away from most of the guards.

"Right, we need to ring Stella or Keri. They'll be worried sick!" Tom sighed.

"Yeah, your right!" Poppy agreed.

Tom started calling Keri.

"Hello? Keri?" Tom asked.

"Tom! Where are you?" Keri asked,

"In KORPS HQ. With Poppy." Tom whispered.

"Okay, we're coming through the air vents, we'll be there in 2." Keri said and hung up.

Just as she hung up, they burst through into the corridor.

"Poppy!" Keri sighed with relief.

"They've got Uncle Dean, we need to get him back!" Poppy worried.

"Where is he?" Keri asked.

"This room!" Poppy panicked.

"Ready?" Keri asked.

"For what?" Poppy asked.

"We're going to burst in there and get him back!" Keri smiled.

"Okay, ready!" Poppy smiled.

They burst into the room and started beating up the KORPS agents.

"I forgotten how good this feels on a week day!" Poppy laughed.

"You and me also!" Dan laughed.

One KORPS agent came up behind Tom and grabbed him.

"I don't think so!" Poppy said and smashed him on the back of the head.

"You good?" She added.

"Yeah, I'm good!" Tom smiled.

Another KORPS agent grabbed Poppy's bad leg and tried twisting it.

Keri came and kicked him on the head and knocked him out.

"Thank you." Poppy smiled.

"Just like old times!" Aneisha laughed.

Two KORPS agents started chasing Poppy, she ran up the wall and did a back flip off it.

Poppy just smirked and knocked them both out.

"I think they're all gone!" Stella smiled and released Dean.

"I didn't know you girls could do that!" Dean said in shock.

"I don't think anyone did!" Keri laughed.

"Can we tell him Stella?" Keri added.

"Yes, but he can't tell anyone." Stella advised.

"We're MI9 agents but we are doing a course called MIHigh." Poppy explained.

"Wait, your only 15!" Dean said puzzled.

"Yeah, undercover as it were." Keri smiled.

"Right..." Dean said confused.

**Well, Looks like a happy ending! Or is it?**

**Hannah Xx**


	20. The Fire

**-2 Weeks Later-**

Poppy placed her hair behind her ears.

"Ready?" Keri asked.

"Ready..." Poppy smiled forcefully.

It was the school dance and Tom and Poppy were going together and Keri and Dan were going together.

Poppy was very nervous.

"Sis, are you okay?" Keri asked.

"Yeah, just a bit nervous." Poppy laughed nervously.

"Don't worry, I'll be there." Keri said reassuringly.

Keri squeezed her sisters hand.

"Ready girls?" Dean called.

"Yeah!" They called nervously.

Keri and Poppy walked down the stairs and saw Dean and his friend Lara taking photos.

Poppy and Keri rolled their eyes.

"You girls look stunning!" Dean smiled.

"Yeah, you do!" Lara agreed.

"Thanks." Poppy smiled.

**-School Dance-**

Poppy and Keri arrived at the school to see Dan, Tom, Frank and Stella waiting for them.

"This is the worst day of my life!" Poppy laughed.

"I know, mine too!" Keri laughed.

They walked up to Stella and the others.

"You girls look stunning!" Stella smiled.

"Yeah, you do!" Dan and Tom agreed.

"Come on then, let's get a photo." Stella grinned.

Poppy rolled her eyes.

They all linked arms.

"Say cheese!" Stella smiled.

"Cheese!" They laughed.

"Great! Now go have fun!" Frank smiled.

Tom, Poppy, Dan and Keri walked into the room to find everyone dancing.

"Madame?" Tom asked with a smile.

"Sir?" Poppy laughed.

"I would love to accompany you in a dance." Tom grinned.

"Say that in English?" Poppy laughed.

"Would you like to dance?" Tom smiled.

"Yes, I would love too." Poppy grinned.

They started dancing.

"Keri?" Dan asked.

"Yeah?" Keri asked.

"...Nothing, it doesn't matter." Dan said awkwardly.

"Okay..." Keri smiled awkwardly.

"Keri!" Tom and Poppy called.

Keri walked over to them.

"Stella wants us in HQ now." Poppy said.

"What about Dan?" Keri asked.

"Dan's not part of this apparently..." Tom said worriedly.

**-HQ-**

"We have a situation, Poppy's old school has been set alight. 3 pupils are stuck inside." Stella reported.

"Who?" Keri asked,

"Dani Adams, Kate Field and Bella Springer." Frank answered.

"Poppy?" Tom asked.

"My best friends are in there..." Poppy said.

"That's why you're on communications with Tom." Stella sighed.

Poppy had already ran in to the elevator and it had gone up.

"Oh no..." Keri said.

"What?" Stella asked worriedly.

"She's going into the building!" Keri panicked.

**-Poppy's Old School-**

"Poppy!" Miss Claire called.

"Where are they?" Poppy asked.

"Science room, the maths room next to them is completely engulfed." Miss Claire said.

"Right then." Poppy smiled and ran into the burning building.

"Poppy!" Miss Claire shouted.

People gathered round the building to find what was going on.

Frank, Stella, Keri, Dan and Tom ran to the burning building.

"She's already gone in!" Keri cried.

"Oh my god..." Tom sobbed.

**-Inside the building-**

The door was locked, someone had locked them in.

"Guys! It's Poppy!" Poppy shouted and kicked down the door.

"Poppy!" They called and hugged her.

"Wow, we need to get you out of here!" Poppy cried.

"The ceiling!" Kate yelled.

The ceiling started creaking, bits and pieces started falling off.

"Under the table now!" Poppy called.

They all ran under the table.

"Stay there!" Poppy called and she got some chairs and covered the table.

Poppy crawled under just in time, the ceiling collapsed just after her.

"Phew!" Poppy sighed in relief.

**-Outside the building-**

"No!" Keri screamed.

Keri and Tom broke free from Stella and Frank and ran inside.

"No!" Stella called.

"Holy shit..." Dan said in shock.

**-Inside the Building.**

"Are you guys okay?" Poppy asked,

"Yeah, we're fine." Dani replied.

"Listen, I'm sorry I bullied you." Dani added.

"It's fine, we need to get out of this now!" Poppy smiled.

Poppy pushed some wooden planks out of the way, blood dripping out of her hands.

"Right, there's a clear way out now. Go!" Poppy called.

The pupils crawled out from under the table and froze.

"What about you?" Kate cried.

"My leg's trapped. We only have a few minutes before it reaches the electricity supply and the whole thing blows." Poppy cried.

"Poppy!" Kate cried as Dani and Bella dragged her away.

They managed to get out, the fire raged through the door.

Poppy managed to free her leg and got out from under the table.

"Right, where to?" Poppy asked herself.

There was another door that had been blocked by the rubble.

Poppy pushed it aside and kicked the door down. This seriously hurt her leg.

"Ow!" Poppy cried.

Keri and Tom found Poppy limping across the floor.

"Poppy!" They sighed in relief.

"You need to go now, I won't make it in time, there will be an explosion because of the electric." Poppy cried.

"No, we need to get you out." Tom cried and helped Poppy up.

"Go, I'll be right behind you both." Poppy smiled.

"Fine, you better be though!" Keri grinned and grabbed Tom and pulled him away.

Tom and Keri started running and didn't look back. Poppy was limping her way across and tripped up.

"Ouch..." Poppy cried in pain.

Tom didn't hear and carried on running.

"Poppy!" Keri cried and ran to her.

"I'm fine." Poppy smiled forcefully.

"Right, I'm staying with you." Keri said sternly and carried her.

"You'll die!" Poppy cried.

"If I don't, I won't be able to live with myself!" Keri cried.

"We have 5 seconds to get out of here!" Poppy cried.

5

4

3

2

1

BOOM.

**-Outside-**

"NOOO!" Aneisha screamed, Tom jumped out in time.

"Keri? Poppy?" Tom worried.

"Shit!" Tom cried.

Frank grabbed him tightly.

"I'm sorry Tom..." Frank cried.

**-Inside The Building-**

"Poppy?" Keri asked while choking on the dust and rubble.

"Yeah, I'm okay. It burns though." Poppy cried in pain.

"Right, give me your arm and we'll walk out together." Keri smiled.

They were limping to the exit.

"I can't believe it..." Stella said in shock.

Tom was shaking with shock, so was Dan.

2 figures emerged from the smoke.

"Keri? Poppy!" Tom called.

The limped through the exit, covered in grey and black dust.

Tom jumped out of Frank's hands and ran to Poppy and hugged her tightly.

"I thought we'd lost you!" Tom sobbed happily.

"Yeah..." Poppy said weakly.

Something was wrong, her eyes were closing. She was shaking. This wasn't normal.

**Uh oh! Not good! Will she pull through? Please review, I do love reading your comments and what you think **

**Hannah Xx**


	21. The Plan

"Poppy?" Tom panicked.

"What's going on?" Frank asked.

"She's unconscious!" Keri called.

"What?" Frank called and he ran up to them.

"Poppy...Wake up..." Frank said softly.

Poppy blinked her eyes hard, trying to wake herself up.

"There we go, come on." Frank smiled.

"What happened?" Poppy asked.

"You were unconscious for around 20 seconds." Tom smiled.

"Right, okay." Poppy smiled.

"Uh oh, rescue special ops team. We need to get out of here." Keri worried.

"Uncle Dean knows, don't worry." Poppy smiled.

"How's your leg?" Keri asked.

"It doesn't hurt..." Poppy said in a puzzled tone.

Poppy moved her leg a bit and it was really painful.

"Okay, it hurts when I move it a bit. I'll be fine." Poppy smiled and limped off to Stella.

Poppy dropped something out of her pocket.

"Hey. What's this?" Keri asked looking at it.

"I have no idea, looks like a medal. But all of our ones are still at HQ. She must have another one." Tom said in a puzzled tone.

"Frank!" Keri called.

Frank walked over to them.

"What's up?" He asked.

"This fell out of Poppy's pocket. Do you know what it is?" Tom asked.

"Hmm..." Frank wondered, looking at it.

"Yes, that's a bravery medal. She got it with Carrie, Rose and Oscar." Frank smiled.

"Why isn't she with them?" Tom asked.

"Well, she got injured in the mission so she missed the opportunity." Frank sighed sadly .

"That's not fair!" Keri protested.

"Agent Stark's fault, he didn't like Poppy so he made sure she stayed down." Frank said sadly.

"What did the Head Of MI9 do?" Tom asked.

"She couldn't do anything, Stark was the head of MIHigh at the time so he had the power." Frank sighed.

"Was she close to them?" Keri asked.

"Her and Carrie were like sisters, inseparable." Frank smiled in memory.

"That's why she's so down when she does a field mission..." Tom agreed.

"So, how do we fix this?" Keri asked.

"We can't, Carrie and the team are all the way in America at the moment." Frank sighed.

"Well, that sucks." Tom sighed.

"Yeah, I know." Frank agreed.

"Stella never told us that Poppy was a hero. Why didn't she?" Tom asked.

"She agreed with Agent Stark at the time, but I don't know about now though." Frank sighed in memory.

"Ooh! Did you have competition over Stella with Agent Stark?" Keri giggled.

"Well, you could say that..." Frank agreed awkwardly.

Tom and Keri sniggered at the thought.

"Anyway..." Frank laughed.

"Frank!" A voice called.

"Carrie? Rose? Oscar?" Frank asked.

"What are you doing here?" Frank added.

"We heard about the fire and we knew you'd probably be here. We haven't been able to contact you for some reason." Oscar smiled and gave Frank a "man" hug.

Carrie gave Frank a hug and the Rose gave him a hug.

"Where's Poppy?" Carrie asked excitedly.

"Over there with Stella." Frank replied pointing at a limping Poppy.

"Poppy!" Carrie called.

"Carrie!" Poppy smiled

Carrie ran up to Poppy and gave her a big hug.

"What did you do this time?" Carrie laughed.

"Oh just ran into a burning building, got my leg trapped and survived an explosion. The usual." Poppy smiled.

"Of course!" Carrie laughed.

Carrie and Poppy walked off talking.

"London!" A voice called.

"Agent Stark..." Frank sighed.

"Why is Poppy still here?" Agent Stark said angrily.

"Well, she's part of the MIHigh team." Frank replied.

"I told you..." Stark began angrily.

"You told him what? I am here you know!" Poppy smirked.

"I need your MI9 pass please." Stark said sternly.

"What? Why?" Poppy asked,

"You're not fit to be an agent anymore. Your fired." Stark smirked.

"Fine..." Poppy sighed, fighting back the tears.

Poppy gave him her MI9 pass.

"Oh, I got another medal, to your disbelief. You better have that too!" Poppy said angrily.

Poppy stormed off angrily.

"She got another one?!" Stark said furiously.

"She broke her leg to save her friends." Stella said angrily.

"And frankly, I don't think your right about this decision." Stella added.

"Wait, she saved them?" Stark asked.

"She just saved 2 of her best friends and 1 girl who bullied her the whole way through this. I think that's good enough." Frank replied angrily.

"That's my sister you're talking about." Keri smiled angrily.

"Poppy's your sister?!" Stark spluttered.

**-The Next Day-**

"Poppy, are you okay?" Tom asked in the corridor.

"Apart from being fired, yeah, I'm fine." Poppy replied sadly.

"It'll get better." Tom smiled and squeezed her tightly.

"I'll see you later, I've got class to go to. Have fun on your mission." Poppy said and walked off.

**-HQ-**

Tom walked in HQ sadly.

"Hey, what's up?" Dan asked.

"You know perfectly well what's up Dan!" Tom replied.

"It's not fair." Keri agreed.

"Frank, can't you do something about this." Aneisha said.

"No, I can't." Frank sighed sadly.

Poppy came down the elevator.

"Don't get excited, just handing my communicator in." Poppy sighed.

"I'm sorry Poppy..." Frank said sadly.

"Yeah, whatever." Poppy replied quickly.

Poppy placed her spy-pod and communicator on the table.

"Have fun guys." Poppy smiled and walked into the elevator.

"Yeah..." Tom sighed.

Poppy left HQ.

**-With Poppy-**

Poppy walked out of the caretakers room and out of school.

She walked home and picked up her guitar and left home.

She ran to the nearest street to school and started playing the guitar to drown her sadness.

"Poppy?" A voice said.

"Stella." Poppy replied.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Trying to make myself feel happier, as I have been fired from MI9." Poppy sighed.

Poppy carried on playing the chords for Secrets By OneRepublic.

"Who fired you?" Stella asked.

"Agent Stark, at the fire yesterday." Poppy sighed.

"I don't really want to talk about it." Poppy added.

"That's a pretty necklace you have there." Stella noticed.

"Carrie and I have the same necklace." Poppy smiled at the memories.

"Does your Uncle know your here?" Stella asked.

"No, I don't want him to know either." Poppy said.

"Why did Stark fire you?" Stella asked.

"I'm not fit enough to be an agent." Poppy quoted.

"That's not true!" Stella disagreed.

"Well, he has the power so I'm stuck on the scrap heap." Poppy sighed.

"Nope, you're coming to HQ with me." Stella said and pulled Poppy up from the ground.

"Yeah, and get into trouble for being there." Poppy said sarcastically.

"Come on!" Stella urged.

"Fine..." Poppy agreed finally.

**-HQ-**

"And your mission..." Frank began.

Stella and Poppy walked in the room

"What are you two doing here?" Frank asked.

"Getting Poppy her job back." Stella said eagerly.

"I didn't agree to any of this!" Poppy added.

"But how?" Keri asked.

"I have a plan..." Stella began

**What's Stella's plan?**

**Hannah Xx**


	22. The Plan (Part 2)

"I'm even sure I want to do this..." Poppy sighed.

"You want your job back right?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, but I can't do this..." Poppy said, she was terrified of Stark.

"You'll be fine." Tom reassured and kissing Poppy on the cheek.

Poppy knocked on Stark's office door.

"Come in!" He called.

"I just want to know why you fired me." Poppy said.

Poppy put her phone on record.

"Well, you're stupid, I don't like you, you can't do anything right and you aren't an agent material. Full stop." Stark smirked.

"I can think of so much more too!" Stark added

"Right...Okay." Poppy sighed and walked out of the room.

Poppy stopped recording on her phone.

"Did you get it?" Tom asked.

"Yeah." Poppy sighed.

"What's wrong?" Tom asked.

"Some of the things he said. They weren't right." Poppy sighed.

"He needs to learn a lesson. Come on!" Tom reassured.

**-HQ-**

"Did you get the tape?" Stella asked.

Poppy nodded.

"Great, let's hear it." Frank said.

Poppy placed her phone on the table and played the recording.

"He really said that?" Stella asked.

"Yeah..." Poppy sighed.

"Right then, the head of MI9 will be down here any second now." Frank said.

"Cool..." Poppy said awkwardly and picked her phone back up and put it in her pocket.

Poppy sat down on her old bed and picked up her guitar and started playing it.

The head of MI9 and Agent Stark came into the room while she was playing the guitar.

Poppy immediately stopped playing when Agent Stark came in.

"What's the emergency?" The head of MI9 asked.

"Agent Stark fired agent Poppy Summers without a good reason maim" Stella said.

"Well, have you any proof?" The head of MI9 asked.

"Yes, Poppy?" Stella replied.

Poppy walked out from the corner and played the recording.

"This was his reason for firing me maim." Poppy said.

"You little!" Agent Stark said angrily and walked up to her.

Poppy froze.

Poppy backed away from him, she was petrified of him.

"Agent Stark!" The head of MI9 called.

"Give Agent Summers her MI9 pass back. Immediately!" She called.

Agent Stark threw Poppy's MI9 pass at her and she caught it.

"You are suspended too!" She added.

Poppy smirked, she had finally won.

"This is not over!" Stark shouted.

"I do believe, it is." Poppy smiled.

Agent Stark and The head of MI9 left HQ.

"Yes!" Stella grinned.

"I'm back with MI9!" Poppy smiled.

Tom gave over and gave Poppy a big hug.

"What did I tell you?" Tom smiled.

"I know..." Poppy grinned.

"Keri, I need to talk to you..." Dan whispered.

"Okay..." Keri whispered back and they slipped out of HQ.

"Listen Keri, I've been thinking about us..." Dan said.

"He's going to dump me isn't he..." Keri thought.

"And I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore." Dan continued.

"What..." Keri said sadly, tears started welling up in her eyes.

"Listen, I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore because, I want to be your husband. Keri Summers, will you marry me?" Dan asked.

Keri froze. Holy shit, he wants her to marry him.

"Yes!" Keri smiled and hugged him tightly.

Dan put the ring on Keri's finger.

"Do we tell people?" Keri asked.

"I don't know, do we?" Dan replied.

"I think we can tell them down in HQ but nobody else." Keri smiled.

"Of course!" Dan grinned and kissed Keri.

**-HQ-**

"Guys..." Keri began.

"We have something big to tell you." Dan continued.

Poppy and Tom grinned at each other, They had a bet that Dan would propose to Keri within the next week.

"Dan and I are going to get married." Keri announced.

"Tom, £10 please!" Poppy smirked.

Poppy placed her hand out and Tom placed a £10 pound note on Poppy's palm.

"You knew?" Keri asked.

"No, just a hunch. I won £10 because of it though!" Poppy laughed.

"Congratulations!" Poppy smiled and hugged Keri.

"Nice one mate." Tom smiled and hugged Dan.

"Congratulations!" Stella smiled and hugged Keri.

"Congrats!" Frank grinned.

**That's why Dan was acting so weird. They're getting married **

**Hannah Xx**


	23. Kidnapped!

Poppy smiled when she got home, not only had she got her job back. Her sister was getting married too!

Poppy went straight into her room and started drawing aimlessly. She had one earphone in and was listening to one of her pre-made playlists.

She started drawing a person, with curly brown hair, and black sports shades.

There was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in." Poppy smiled.

"Poppy Summers?" A voice asked.

"Yes..." Poppy replied.

The next thing she remembered was waking up in a white room, a bright white room.

**-Foster Home-**

"Poppy? I was wondering..." Keri began, she noticed that she was missing, her room was trashed.

"Oh my god..." Keri said in shock and immediately called Stella.

"Yeah, Poppy's been kidnapped. She never goes out on her own, I know that. Okay, I'll see you in a minute." Keri said worriedly.

Keri looked around for clues, it was too clean for KORPS. Who else would do this?

Keri looked around and found aimless drawings of different things. Keri found an ID card.

"Stark..." Keri wondered. Keri looked for more clues.

She found a red book, it had writing in it. But it wasn't Poppy's handwriting.

Stella ran through the house and found Keri looking through the red book.

"That's Stark's. Why is that here?" Stella asked.

"I was thinking the same thing, I found his ID card too." Keri replied.

"Poppy wouldn't do this on purpose would she?" Stella asked.

"No, she likes her room nice and clean. We can't tell Tom at all." Keri said.

"I agree." Stella agreed.

"Think, where would Stark go if he took Poppy." Keri wondered out loud.

"Let's check his house." Stella said.

"Good idea." Keri agreed.

**-Agent Stark's House-**

"This is it." Stella announced.

They knocked on the door.

No answer.

"What now?" Keri asked.

"This." Stella smiled and kicked the door down.

"I'm not even going to ask" Keri grinned

They looked around and couldn't find anything.

"Clear, you?" Stella asked.

"Yep, clear..." Keri began. They suddenly heard a big scream in the basement.

"Quickly. Down in the basement!" Keri continued and they ran down into the basement to find Agent Stark with a knife around Poppy's neck.

"You!" Stark shouted angrily.

"I've been here before Stark, don't play games." Stella said calmly.

"Just put the knife down so nobody gets hurt." Keri added.

"Please..." Poppy said terrified.

Stark dropped the knife and let Poppy go.

Poppy ran over to Keri and gave her a hug.

Stark picked the knife up and got ready to throw it.

"Keri! Stella! Duck!" Poppy called.

Stark threw the knife.

Keri and Stella ducked.

Poppy caught the knife.

"How did?!" Stella asked in shock.

"Now, the tactic is in the wrist motion, if you flicked it harder. It probably would have stabbed my hand." Poppy smiled.

She put the knife out of sight.

"MI9! Don't move!" A SWAT team called.

They arrested Stark and his henchmen.

Frank ran in the room to see if they were alright.

"Are you girls alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Poppy smiled.

"What happened?" Frank questioned.

"Casually got kidnapped by Stark and rescued by Stella and Keri. Just a quiet Tuesday evening." Poppy smiled.

"Pretty accurate apart from the bit where you caught a knife with was thrown at you!" Keri laughed.

"Yeah, how did you catch it?" Stella asked.

"That would be telling." Poppy smiled.

"Uh oh. Uncle Dean will be back any minute now!" Keri worried.

"Doesn't matter, we'll just tell him we had an detention." Poppy grinned

"And get grounded!" Keri disagreed.

"Hmm, good point." Poppy agreed.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Keri said.

"Good idea!" Poppy smiled and the ran out of the basement.

**-Keri's and Poppy's House-**

"Phew, he's not here yet!" Poppy smiled.

"Yeah, but it won't be long will it?" Keri said.

"My room!" Poppy exclaimed.

"Come on. We'll clean it together!" Keri smiled.

The girls worked together and managed to clean the room within 15 minutes.

"Phew!" Poppy smiled and high-fived Keri.

Poppy sat on her bed and found an old photo.

"Keri, look!" Poppy smiled.

"Ha! It's our old care home!" Keri laughed and sat next to Poppy.

"We should really go visit shouldn't we." Poppy sighed.

"Soon. There probably glad they got rid of us!" Keri laughed.

There was a knock on the door.

The girls ran to the door.

"Poppy! Your okay!" Tom smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Poppy said awkwardly.

"Frank told me..." Tom said.

"Oh right, yeah I'm fine." Poppy smiled.

"Cool, I just came to check. See you later." Tom smiled and started walking home.

"Bye!" Poppy called.

Keri shut the door.

"Well, that was weird." Keri smirked.

"He's my boyfriend, he's meant to look out for me!" Poppy said and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I wish my fiancé would do that same thing!" Keri laughed.

"That sounds really weird!" Poppy laughed.

"I know, when are you getting married by the way?" Poppy added.

"I don't know yet, soon I hope." Keri smiled.

"Poppy, I saw your pictures." Keri added.

"You looked through my stuff!" Poppy said shocked.

"That's how we knew that Stark kidnapped you." Keri said in defence.

"They're really good, I don't know why your ashamed!" Keri added.

"I'm not..." Poppy said sadly.

"It doesn't matter, next time ask me though" Poppy said.

"Okay..." Keri agreed.

**What's Poppy hiding? **

**Hannah Xx**


	24. On The Field

**-The Next Day-**

Poppy had one earphone in and listening to music.

She started drawing again, a girl with red hair, a black coat.

She poked her hair behind her ears.

"Sis, we're going to school in half an hour!" Keri called.

"Okay!" Poppy called back.

Poppy started packing her bag. She put her pencil case, a notebook and her sketchbook in.

She got a text message from Tom, it read: _Hey beautiful, hope your okay. See you later today xx._

Poppy smiled at the text message and put her phone in her pocket.

"I'm going now Keri, I need to pick something up from the shop!" Poppy called and put her hoodie on and picked up her skateboard

"Okay!" Keri called.

Poppy walked out the door and put both her earphones in and got on her skateboard.

She skated to the shop and brought some lunch and continued to skate to school.

She passed Tom and pulled a face at him. He rolled his eyes.

Life was good, no it was great.

She eventually reached school and put her skateboard up against the wall and walked into school.

Tom walked up behind her and whispered "Boo!".

"Tom!" Poppy laughed and hugged him.

"How was your evening?" He asked.

"It was alright." Poppy smiled.

"Where's Keri?" He questioned.

"I left before because I brought some lunch. Why?" Poppy asked.

"Dan wanted to see her. Something about their wedding." Tom whispered.

"Oh right." Poppy agreed.

"He hasn't got cold feet has he?" Poppy asked.

"I wouldn't think so, at least. I hope not!" Tom laughed.

Poppy cuddled Tom tightly and they walked around school.

"Look, newbie's on the basketball court." Tom pointed as they walked on the courts.

"Oi! Do you fancy a game?" A boy asked Poppy.

"Umm, okay." Poppy replied and placed her bag down.

"Just kidding, girls can't play basketball." He laughed.

"Oh really!" Poppy said sarcastically and picked up a basketball and scored a basket.

"You're on then!" The boy challenged.

"Fine, 1 V 1." Poppy smirked.

The boy dribbled the ball up to the key, Poppy intercepted it and scored a basket.

"First to 5?" Poppy asked with a smirk.

"You're on!" He said angrily.

Tom smiled and watched the game.

Keri and Dan eventually arrived at the courts.

"Is that Poppy?" Dan asked.

"Yep, she's playing basketball with the new kid. Cocky idiot!" Tom laughed.

"She's really good at basketball..." Keri laughed.

Poppy scored another basket.

"4-0. One more basket?" Poppy smirked.

The boy tried to skill Poppy but he was no match.

"Seriously?" Poppy smiled and scored another basket.

"I do believe I win." Poppy smirked and picked up her bag.

"How do you play like that?" He asked.

"I used to play with my friend Carrie." Poppy smiled.

"I didn't know you could do that!" Dan grinned.

"Like I said, Carrie taught me how to play." Poppy smiled.

Their pencils started flashing.

"Mission!" Tom sighed.

**-HQ-**

"Has anyone got any water?" Poppy asked.

Tom threw a bottle of water at Poppy.

"I still can't believe you beat that kid." Tom smiled.

"You should never doubt me Thomas!" Poppy laughed and took a sip of water.

Poppy threw the bottle of water back to Tom.

"What did Poppy win?" Frank interrupted.

"A game of basketball with the new kid." Poppy smiled.

"Just like Carrie!" He laughed.

"Well, I learnt from the best!" Poppy laughed.

"How aren't you sweating?" Dan asked.

"When you get enough physical training, you don't need to!" Poppy smirked.

Dan pulled a face at Poppy.

Poppy stuck her tongue out at him.

Keri rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, we have a mission." Frank said.

"You don't say!" Tom laughed.

Frank rolled his eyes.

"Where's Neish?" Poppy asked.

"She's caught the flu. She won't be back for a week." Frank said.

"So we need another field agent." Keri said.

"Yes, Poppy you'll be on the field with the others." Frank ordered.

"Umm...Okay..." Poppy agreed.

"We need to 3 to go to Alexis Von Hades apartment and search it for clues for the next assassination." Frank said.

"Okay. Let's go." Keri said.

"Wait, Alexis Von Hades doesn't know we're going, he might attack you. Be careful." Frank added.

"Got it, let's go!" Dan said.

They all ran into the elevator.

**-Alexis Von Hades' Apartment-**

"He won't attack us will he?" Keri asked,

"You never know, he is the new shadow master after all." Poppy replied.

"Know it all!" Keri laughed.

"Yeah yeah!" Poppy smiled.

They managed to get their way into the apartment and looked at his computer.

"He was on around an hour ago, this is good so it should mean he's out." Poppy sighed with relief.

"Not really, he could have known we were coming." Dan said.

"Well then, keep a look out while I search his computer!" Poppy smiled.

"Alright smart-ass!" Dan laughed.

"Whatever." Poppy replied.

Poppy hacked his computer and managed to get some information.

"Right, the next assassination is...Tomorrow!" Poppy said in shock.

"Jesus! Who is it?" Keri asked.

"Chief Agent Stella Knight..." Poppy said.

"Holy shit..." Dan said in worry.

There was a sudden knock on the window and a bang on the door.

"Alexis Von Hades!" Keri worried.

"Quickly!" Dan urged.

Poppy got the important information on the memory stick.

"Right, let's get out of here!" Poppy sighed in relief.

Just as she said that, Alexis Von Hades burst through the doors.

"Oh shit..." Poppy announced.

Dan tried to fight him but it resulted in injury.

"Dan!" Keri called and reached out to help him and got injured herself.

"Well...Shit..." Poppy said in worry.

Alexis Von Hades tried to kick Poppy but she managed to duck out of the way.

He then tried to punch her but she managed to roll out of the way.

"I'm never going to beat him!" Poppy whined.

"You can do it!" Keri cheered.

Poppy jumped onto the table to reach his height and punched his stomach.

"And there was you thinking I was going to kick you in the balls!" Poppy laughed.

She pulled Dan and Keri up and got them out of the door.

"Poppy!" Keri called.

No answer.

"Poppy!" Dan shouted.

No answer.

"Poppy!" Keri shouted again.

Poppy jumped out of the door.

"Yeah, you might want to move!" Poppy said in worry as Alexis Von Hades tried to grab her jacket.

"Run!" Poppy screamed.

They all started running. Alexis Von Hades was far too slow.

"Phew!" Dan sighed in relief.

"Yeah, phew!" Poppy agreed.

"Do you have the memory stick?" Keri asked.

"Yes, I have it." Poppy said in relief.

**-HQ-**

"I'm a bit worried, they should have reported in over an hour ago!" Tom said.

"Yes, try contacting them." Frank agreed.

"Dan?" Tom asked.

No answer.

"Keri?" Tom asked in worry.

No answer.

"Poppy!" Tom called.

"Yes?" Poppy asked over the communicator.

"We're going to need two new communicators as Alexis Von Hades has smashed Keri's and Dan's." Poppy said.

"Phew!" Tom sighed.

"Well, are they okay?" Frank asked.

"Alexis Von Hades broke Dan's and Keri's communicator but their fine." Tom said in relief.

"Get to HQ, fast!" Frank said through Tom's communicator.

"I don't think he's going to like this..." Poppy said in worry.

Keri and Dan were too busy flirting to notice Poppy's bleeding nose and her talking.

Poppy rolled her eyes and put her earphones in.

**-HQ-**

Poppy, Dan and Keri came into HQ battered and bruised.

"Are you guys okay?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, we're fine!" Keri and Dan smiled.

"I could do with a tissue with my nose." Poppy grinned.

Tom chucked a packet of tissues to Poppy and she dabbed her nose.

"How long has that been bleeding?" Frank asked.

"Since I got out of Alex Von Hades' apartment." Poppy replied.

"Why didn't Keri or Dan give you anything?" Frank asked.

"To busy playing Romeo and Juliet. Here's the memory stick." Poppy said and passed the memory stick to Frank.

"Where are you going?" Frank asked.

"To the basketball courts to let off some steam." Poppy replied.

**Uh oh. Poppy's not happy! The wedding will be soon!**

**Hannah Xx**


	25. Being Ignored

**-Basketball Courts-**

Poppy sat in the corner and went on her phone. 5 Missed calls from Keri.

Poppy picked up a basketball and shot at the basket.

She felt her nose and it was still bleeding.

"That must have been some hit!" Poppy thought.

"Hey...Poppy right?" A boy asked.

"Yeah, who are you?" Poppy asked.

"I'm Ben, you beat me at basketball earlier today." Ben said.

"Oh, sorry about that..." Poppy apologised.

"it's no problem. Can you give me some pointers how to play?" Ben asked.

"I can show you if you want." Poppy smiled.

"Sure." Ben grinned.

They both started playing basketball.

"And aim for the right of left corner so that it will surely go in." Poppy explained and passed a basketball to him.

Ben nodded and shot the basketball and it landed in the net.

"Yes!" Poppy smiled and high fived him.

"What happened to your nose?" Ben asked.

"Oh, someone hit me and it's still bleeding. No big deal." Poppy explained.

"Right, okay." Ben said sarcastically.

"No, honestly." Poppy laughed.

"Do you an Iphone?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, what phone do you have?" Poppy asked.

"I have an IPhone too!" Ben smiled.

"Cool, what's your phone number?" Poppy asked.

They traded phone numbers and became quick friends.

"Do you fancy a game at lunch?" Ben asked.

"Sure!" Poppy smiled.

They carried on talking at the basketball courts about completely random things.

Tom appeared near the basketball courts with Frank, Keri and Dan.

"Do you have Flappy Bird?" Ben asked.

"Yeah! Do you?" Poppy asked.

"Yeah, it's really addictive!" Ben laughed.

Poppy's phone started ringing.

She ignored it.

"You should really get that." Ben said.

"Yeah, they ignored me the first time so I don't see the point in answering now." Poppy sighed.

"I see..." Ben nodded.

Poppy opened her bag and got her sketchbook out.

"Do you draw too?" Ben asked and he pulled his sketchbook out.

"Yeah. I'm not very good though." Poppy sighed.

"Nonsense, everybody's good at art!" Ben encouraged.

"Do you want to see some of mine?" Ben asked.

"Yes please!" Poppy smiled.

Ben showed Poppy his sketches and pictures he drew.

"These are really good!" Poppy grinned.

"Thanks, do you mind if I see some of yours?" Ben asked.

"Sure..." Poppy smiled.

Ben flicked through Poppy's sketchbook.

"These are amazing!" Ben said.

"Thanks!" Poppy smiled.

They started drawing the basketball and purposely jogging each other.

"Stop!" Poppy laughed and nudged Ben.

Ben pulled a face at her.

Poppy stuck her tongue out at him.

"What are they doing?" Frank whispered.

"I have no idea!" Dan whispered.

Poppy finished drawing the basketball courts.

"I done!" Poppy smiled.

"How can you do it so quickly?" Ben asked.

"I don't know, I just can!" Poppy grinned.

"Here, colour it in!" Ben smiled and passed Poppy some felt tip pens.

"Thanks." Poppy smiled and started colouring it.

The bell rang.

"Right, do you want to play basketball then?" Ben asked.

"Yep, my lunch is in my bag so I can get it out and eat it later." Poppy smiled and passed the basketball to Ben.

Keri, Dan, Frank and Tom walked up to the basketball courts.

Ben passed the ball to Poppy and she shot it into the net.

"Nice!" Ben smiled and high fived her.

"Can you do penalties?" Ben asked.

"Yep. Want to see?" Poppy asked.

"Go on then!" Ben grinned.

Ben placed the ball on the court and Poppy ran up and did a front flip and shot the ball, it ended up in the net.

"Wow! Nice!" Ben applauded.

Poppy grinned.

Poppy got her phone out and looked at her texts. One read: Why are you ignoring me? K x

Poppy shrugged and put her phone in her bag.

Poppy reached into her bag and brought a photo out.

She smiled as her eyes welled up with tears.

"Hey, what's up?" Ben asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just an old photo bringing back memories." Poppy sniffed and wiped away her tears.

"Who's that?" Ben asked.

"My best friend, I don't see her anymore though." Poppy sighed.

"My best friend went to live in New York. I haven't seen him since." Ben sighed sadly.

"I guess we have something in common then." Poppy smiled.

"Yeah, as well as being super competitive and good at art." Ben grinned.

Poppy laughed.

"Anyway, let's find somewhere to eat. I'm starving!" Ben laughed.

"Yeah, me too!" Poppy agreed and picked up her bag and started walking off with Ben.

"Poppy!" Frank hissed.

"I'll be a second." Poppy smiled and walked up to Frank and the others.

"What?" Poppy asked.

"Why have you been ignoring your phone?" Keri asked.

"Because you ignored me the whole of that mission. My nose is still bleeding but I'm not complaining." Poppy said.

"I'm sorry..." Keri began.

"Look, I can't be bothered to argue now, but I'm hurt right now so a little bit of notice would be nice." Poppy interrupted.

Poppy stormed off and caught up with Ben.

"I thought you would never hurry up!" Ben laughed.

"Yeah, sorry. My sister can talk a lot." Poppy smiled forcefully.

"I know the feeling, Lady J is my cousin and man she can talk!" Ben laughed.

"Oh my god! No way is she your cousin!" Poppy laughed.

"Yep, don't tell anyone though!" Ben smiled seriously.

"I won't, I promise!" Poppy grinned.

Ben and Poppy sat in the field and listened to music.

"I love this song!" Ben smiled.

"Me too!" Poppy grinned.

They both laughed.

"Nice necklace!" Ben pointed.

"Thanks, my best friend and I have the same one." Poppy smiled.

"Ooh! Bestie necklaces!" Ben laughed.

"Shut up!" Poppy laughed and nudged Ben.

Ben nudged Poppy a little too hard and pushed her over.

"Sorry!" Ben smiled.

"It's fine!" Poppy laughed.

Keri, Dan and Tom walked up to them.

"So Poppy, who's your friend?" Dan asked.

"Oh, this is Ben. The guy I completely thrashed at basketball earlier." Poppy smirked.

"Ssh!" Ben laughed.

"Ben this is Dan my sister's boyfriend, This is my sister Keri and this is Tom my boyfriend." Poppy introduced.

"Nice to meet you all!" Ben smiled.

Keri, Dan and Tom walked off.

"Ooh! Boyfriend!" Ben jeered.

"Ssh!" Poppy laughed.

**Aww! Poppy has a new friend. Or does he seem a bit fishy?**

**Hannah Xx**


	26. Being Ignored (Part 2)

**-The Next Day-**

Poppy poked her hair behind her ears and packed her bag.

She put her sketchbook, spy-pod, communicator, pencil case, notebook and some of her old photos. She smiled at the memories.

"Keri, I'm going now!" Poppy called.

"I'll catch you up!" Keri called back.

"Whatever." Poppy mumbled and grabbed her skateboard and skated to the shop.

She brought her lunch and a two bottles of water.

Ben caught her up.

"Hey!" Ben grinned.

"Hi!" Poppy smiled.

"Has you sister ignored you again?" Ben asked.

"Pretty much." Poppy sighed.

"You skateboard?" Ben questioned.

"Yeah." Poppy replied.

"I have a stunt scooter." Ben smiled.

"Awesome," Poppy grinned.

They went outside the shops and started skating to school.

"I have never seen a girl skateboard before!" Ben laughed.

"Yeah well, I guess I'm the only one." Poppy laughed.

They skated to school and put their stuff by the basketball courts.

"Basketball?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, go on then." Poppy smiled.

Ben passed the ball to Poppy and she caught it.

"Nice catch." Ben smiled.

"Why did you come here?" Poppy asked.

"Bullied at my old school." Ben sighed.

"Me too." Poppy sighed.

"Anyway, let's play!" Ben grinned.

Ben jumped up in the air and shot the ball and it flew into the net.

"Good shot!" Poppy grinned.

"Thank you!" Ben smiled.

Tom, Dan and Keri walked up to them.

"Poppy?" Keri called.

"I'll be back in a sec." Poppy said.

"Okay." Ben replied.

"Yeah?" Poppy asked.

"Are you okay?" Keri asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Poppy replied.

"Okay..." Keri said.

Poppy walked off and joined Ben and started playing basketball.

"Shoot!" Poppy called.

Ben shot the ball and it flew through the net.

"Yes!" Ben grinned and high fived Poppy.

They stopped and sat down for a bit.

Poppy went into her bag and looked at some old photos.

Poppy smiled as a couple of tears ran down her cheeks.

"Hey, what's up?" Ben asked sympathetically.

"Nothing, looking at some old photos." Poppy sniffed and wiped her tears away.

Ben went into his bag and found a photo.

"This is my best friend, I haven't seen him for 3 years." Ben sniffed.

"I saw mine a few days ago, but she left for America yesterday." Poppy smiled forcefully.

"Why don't we take photo's today so that we can remember the days where we're friends?" Ben suggested.

"Yeah, sounds good!" Poppy agreed.

Poppy got her phone out and started taking photos of her and Ben. (Selfie!)

"Ha!" Poppy laughed.

Ben pulled a face at the camera.

Poppy grinned and took a picture.

"Typical girls, they can't pull faces!" Ben laughed.

"Yeah, we're way too mature for that!" Poppy grinned.

Ben rolled his eyes and laughed.

The bell rang.

"What have we got now?" Ben asked.

"Art!" Poppy smiled.

"Yes!" Ben smiled and walked off to class with Poppy.

**-Art-**

Poppy and Ben sat at the same desk and got their sketchbooks out.

"I want you to draw anything, just let your imagination flow!" Mr Flatley announced.

Poppy and Ben grinned and put an earphone in each ear and started drawing.

Poppy's pencil started flashing.

"Sir, I forgot my pens. Can I go get them?" Poppy asked.

"Yes Poppy." Mr Flatley agreed.

**-HQ-**

"Where's Dan, Keri and Tom?" Poppy asked.

"I didn't call you." Frank said and pointed at Stella.

"Uh oh..." Poppy said under her breath.

Poppy sat down opposite Stella.

"Have I done something wrong?" Poppy asked.

"What's going on between you and Keri?" Stella asked.

"Nothing, why?" Poppy asked in a puzzled tone.

"Why aren't you hanging around with them? Keri's worried." Stella said.

"I'm hanging around with my friend Ben." Poppy replied innocently.

"If you can't work with people properly, we're going to have to transfer you." Stella sighed.

"Right." Poppy said and walked off.

"Poppy!" Frank called.

Poppy had already left.

"Well that went well." Frank sighed.

"Yes, something's wrong." Stella agreed.

**-Art-**

"Where have you been?" Ben asked.

"Getting my stuff." Poppy replied.

"Right..." Ben said and raised one eyebrow.

Poppy scribbled things down on her page.

"Are you okay?" Ben asked.

"Yeah...I'm fine." Poppy replied.

"I know you're not okay, you always scribble when your upset." Ben pointed.

"Just leave it okay." Poppy said and carried on drawing.

The bell rang.

"Off you go!" Mr Flatley announced.

**-Field-**

Poppy was sat under the oak tree, crying.

"Poppy?" Ben asked.

"Just leave me alone, please." Poppy sobbed quietly.

Ben sat next to Poppy.

"Please, tell me." Ben said softly.

"It doesn't matter." Poppy said and wiped her tears away.

Poppy communicator started flashing, she snapped it in half and threw it into the bush.

"Okay, you don't have to tell me what's wrong but at least let me help you feel better." Ben said sympathetically.

"A game of basketball?" Poppy asked.

"You're on." Ben smiled.

They walked to the basketball courts and started shooting hoops.

"This makes me feel a lot better, thanks Ben." Poppy smiled.

"No problem, that's what friends are for." Ben grinned.

**-HQ-**

"Poppy's not answering her phone or her communicator!" Keri panicked.

Stella and Frank crossed looks.

"What was that look for?" Dan asked.

"She may have to be transferred to another place." Frank sighed.

"What?" Keri asked in shock.

"If she's not being a valued team member then she will have to be." Stella explained.

"I know where she'll be." Keri said and ran off.

"Keri!" Frank called.

**-Basketball Courts-**

"Ben, pass!" Poppy grinned.

Ben passed the ball and Poppy shot it through the net.

Poppy high fived Ben.

"If only they had a basketball team here." Ben smiled.

"Yeah...If only." Poppy smiled forcefully.

Keri ran onto the courts.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Keri shouted at Poppy.

"What..." Poppy began.

"Why aren't you answering us?!" Keri demanded.

"My phone's out of battery." Poppy said innocently.

"Yeah right!" Keri shouted.

Poppy shook her head and grabbed her bag and walked off.

"Poppy!" Ben called and chased after her.

"Where are you going?" Ben asked.

"Somewhere people appreciate me!" Poppy replied.

"I'm coming with you!" Ben called and caught Poppy up.

"Fine..." Poppy huffed and they got their skateboard and scooter and they skated off.

**Where's Poppy going? Will she miss the wedding? I will put the wedding in soon but not now...**

**Hannah Xx**


	27. Confrontation

"Where are we going?" Ben asked.

"The park, my friends will be there." Poppy explained.

"Sounds good!" Ben smiled and they skated off to the park.

**-Park-**

"Poppy!" Kate called and gave Poppy a hug.

"Who's this?" Kate asked.

"My friend Ben, we walked out of school." Poppy explained.

"You walked out?!" Dani said in shock.

"Yep, my sister decided that something was all my fault and started having a massive go at me." Poppy explained.

"That's really mean, want to play football?" Dani asked.

"Sure, Ben?" Poppy asked.

"Hell yes!" Ben agreed.

They all started playing football and having a laugh.

**-HQ-**

"Well?" Stella asked.

"She walked off, and Ben followed her." Keri reported.

"Great, we have no idea where she is." Dan sighed.

Tom walked into the elevator without anyone noticing, he knew where Poppy would go.

"Where's Tom gone?" Frank asked.

They all looked around and noticed Tom was long gone.

"Well this is great." Stella said sarcastically.

**-The Park-**

"Poppy, you're in goal!" Dani smiled.

"Alright!" Poppy agreed.

Tom walked into the park and saw Poppy playing football.

"Ben shoot!" Kate called.

Ben shot the ball and it went straight into the keepers hands.

"What are you?" Ben laughed.

"Incredibly multi-talented" Poppy laughed and threw the ball onto the grass.

"Poppy!" Tom called.

"I'll be a second guys!" Poppy smiled and ran up to Tom.

"Yeah?" Poppy asked.

"Is it okay if I join you guys. I'm sick of MIHigh too and I need a break." Tom smiled.

"Sure." Poppy grinned and hugged Tom.

"Guy's, Tom is joining in!" Poppy grinned.

"Wicked." Ben smiled.

"Want me to be a referee?" Tom smiled.

"Yeah, we need one!" Dani laughed.

Tom watched from the side-lines and was the referee and it was a great laugh.

"That was so a foul!" Tom laughed.

"Yeah!" Poppy agreed and hugged Tom tightly.

Tom kissed Poppy on the forehead.

Poppy smiled at Tom and got ready to take the free kick.

"Poppy!" Stella called.

"Well shit..." Poppy mumbled.

"Where have you been?" Frank asked.

"Here, with my friends and playing football." Poppy said.

"Why haven't you come back?" Keri asked.

Poppy shrugged.

"We're having fun." Dani said and stood next to Poppy.

"Yeah, she should be in school!" Dan agreed with Keri.

Poppy rolled her eyes.

"Ben, you knew this whole time and didn't tell us!" Stella said,

"Wait, what?" Poppy asked and turned to Ben.

Stella started having a go at Ben.

"Stop!" Poppy shouted.

"This is between me and Keri so if you'd butt out. I'd be happy." Poppy called.

Everyone stayed silent.

"I need some space now, with my friends. I don't get what the problem is!" Poppy said.

"You know what the problem is!" Keri said furiously.

"You have been ignoring me ever since that last mission Keri. I saved yours and Dan's life on that one and got pulverised myself." Poppy sighed.

"Is this true?" Frank asked Dan.

"Yes, it is." Dan agreed with Poppy.

"My leg is still not right after the fire and saving my other friends life, and I got thanked for it. My nose is nearly broken." Poppy said.

"I..." Keri stammered.

"I just want to be with my friends. I'm being transferred." Poppy sighed.

"I'll be going back to Saint Eldermore and that way it'll just be you four again." Poppy added.

"Poppy..." Keri sighed.

"It's what you wanted though isn't it. Just you, Dan, Tom and Aneisha. You don't want your sister ruining things." Poppy said angrily and she picked her bag up.

"I hope the wedding goes well, because I'm not going!" Poppy said and stormed off.

"Poppy!" Ben and Tom called and they chased after them.

"Nice one!" Dani and Kate said and chased after them.

"I can't believe you lied to us!" Stella said sternly.

"All this time we thought she was the problem, but she's not." Frank agreed.

Poppy carried on walking, people were chasing after her.

She crossed a road.

A car.

A scream.

A squeal of brakes.

**Uh oh...**

**Hannah Xx**


	28. Broken Bones

"Poppy!" Tom shouted and ran to her.

Poppy was laying on the road, she was motionless.

The car driven off.

"Can you hear me?" Tom asked and checked her pulse.

"Ben. Go get Stella and the others." Tom ordered.

Ben nodded and raced to Stella.

"Stella!" Ben called.

"What?" Stella asked.

"Poppy's been hit by a car!" Ben panicked.

"What?!" Stella exclaimed and rushed to find Tom.

"Over here Stella!" Tom called.

"Oh my god!" Stella cried and rushed to Poppy aid.

Keri walked over to the road and froze, he sister was lying in the road. Motionless.

"Call an ambulance!" Tom called.

Keri stayed still, she was shocked.

"Keri?" Dan asked.

"Keri?!" Stella called.

"Huh?" Keri said in shock,

"Call an ambulance!" Stella cried.

Keri called for an ambulance.

"It's on its way..." Keri sighed and shivered in the cold.

Dan put his jacket round her shoulders.

"Your cold." He said and kissed her on the cheek.

"We need to call our uncle..." Keri said quietly and called Dean.

"Hi, yeah...No, Poppy's been hit by a car..." Keri said in shock.

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit..." Keri said and hung up.

"He's on his way." Keri called.

The ambulance arrived.

**-15 Minutes Later-**

"Who's going with her?" Stella asked.

"Tom, you go." Ben suggested,

"Thanks." Tom smiled and sat in the ambulance with Poppy.

"We'll see you up there in a bit." Stella said.

Tom nodded as the ambulance doors closed and it drove off.

"I can't believe this happened." Dani said in shock.

"This is my fault..." Keri said a tears leaked out of her eyes.

"Don't blame yourself." Dan said and kissed Keri on the cheek.

**-Hospital-**

Stella and Frank were pacing up and down the corridor. The doctors hadn't come out of the room yet.

"Have they come out yet?" Ben asked.

"No, not yet." Stella replied worriedly.

Just after Stella said that the doctors came out of the room and came to talk to them.

"She's stable, a broken arm and a couple of broken ribs. The leg injury is more serious." The doctor began.

"It appears it's been broken several times before this. I'm afraid we're going to have to operate and put pins in it." The next doctor continued.

"She's conscious and that's the main thing." The last doctor finished.

"Can we see her?" Ben asked.

"Yes. You can." The first doctor said.

Ben, Tom, Stella and Frank walked into the room.

"Oh hey." Poppy smiled.

"Okay, you got hit by a car and then you say 'Oh hey!'" Ben laughed.

"Of course!" Poppy smiled.

Tom walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"How are you feeling?" Tom asked.

"I'm good, broken arm and broken ribs. You know. The usual." Poppy grinned.

"This is usual?" Ben laughed.

"Yeah, pretty much." Stella smiled.

"Where's Keri?" Poppy asked.

"She didn't come." Frank sighed.

"Right..." Poppy sighed sadly.

"They say I can come out of hospital tomorrow." Poppy smiled.

"Awesome." Ben smiled.

The doctor walked in the room.

"You don't have to have an operation, you can go home now if you like." The doctor smiled.

"Yes please." Poppy smiled.

"Won't I need a cast on it?" Poppy asked.

"No, just no basketball or anything active for a couple of weeks." The doctor sighed.

"Okay..." Poppy sighed sadly.

**-Poppy's and Keri's House-**

Poppy unlocked the door and walked in the house.

There was a silence.

Poppy sighed and walked up into her room.

Keri still didn't want to talk to her.

Poppy sat on her bed with her arm in a sling and a cast on it.

Poppy lied there, thinking about what happened.

Poppy started crying, her sister didn't give a damn about her.

There was a knock on her door.

Poppy immediately wiped her tears away.

"Come in." Poppy called, it was Tom.

"Hey, I brought you something." Tom smiled.

"Really?" Poppy asked.

Tom gave Poppy a wrapped present with a blue ribbon on it.

"What is it?" Poppy asked.

"Open it and find out." Tom smiled and put his arm around Poppy.

Poppy opened the present carefully and found the most beautiful bracelet she'd ever seen.

"I knew you had a necklace so I brought you a bracelet. I hope you like it." Tom smiled.

"I love it. Just like I love you." Poppy said and hugged Tom tightly.

"I never want to lose you. You know that?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, I never want to lose you too." Poppy replied and held hands with Tom.

Poppy and Tom smiled.

"Want to go out into town?" Tom asked

"Sure." Poppy smiled.

Tom helped Poppy up and they walked downstairs.

"Whereabouts?" Poppy asked.

"Shopping?" Tom smiled.

"You know me too well." Poppy laughed and kissed Tom on the cheek.

**-Shopping Mall-**

"HMV?" Tom asked.

"Only if you're willing" Poppy laughed.

They walked into HMV and started looking around.

"Do you know where Keri is?" Poppy asked.

"Yeah, with Dan at the park." Tom replied.

"Right..." Poppy sighed.

"She'll see you when she can. She's getting married in two weeks you know." Tom said.

"Yeah, I know." Poppy replied and buried her head in Tom's shoulders.

"Want the new OneRepublic CD?" Tom asked.

"Sure." Poppy replied.

"Cool." Tom smiled and picked it up.

Tom picked up the new 87 album for himself.

"I didn't know you were a music fan!" Poppy laughed.

"Well, I do love the #Selfie song!" Tom said sarcastically.

Poppy laughed.

They walked out of HMV and saw Stella, Frank, Keri, Aneisha and Dan at the coffee shop.

"Look, it's the others." Tom smiled.

"Cool." Poppy replied.

"Game?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, just to look." Poppy smiled and they walked past them.

Keri didn't speak to Poppy.

"Keri?" Poppy asked,

Keri didn't reply.

"Okay." Poppy sighed sadly and walked off with Tom.

"Keri, you need to talk to her. She's making the effort." Stella said.

"I don't want to talk to her." Keri huffed.

"Stop it now Keri, you're being stupid." Aneisha protested and went off to find Tom and Poppy.

"She still doesn't want to talk to me." Poppy sighed.

"I know, she'll come to her senses." Tom reassured.

"Probably." Poppy smiled and held Tom's hand.

**-Poppy's and Keri's House-**

"Thanks for walking me home Tom." Poppy smiled.

"No problem." Tom smiled and kissed Poppy and walked home.

Poppy closed the door and walked up to her bedroom.

She opened the door to find all her things trashed, her pictures torn up.

"My things..." Poppy sobbed.

Keri heard Poppy crying and knocked on the door.

"What's..." Keri began. A terrible sight met her eyes. Everything of hers was torn up.

"Did you do this?" Poppy asked.

"No. Honestly I didn't" Keri said innocently.

Keri looked through and found her only photo of her and Carrie ripped up.

"That was the only photo." Poppy sobbed and ran into Keri's arms.

"I know..." Keri sighed and hugged Poppy tightly.

"I'm sorry, about everything." Keri said and squeezed Poppy.

"Me too." Poppy said and hugged Keri.

**The wedding is in the next chapter, I promise!**

**Hannah Xx**


	29. An Explosive Wedding

**-2 Weeks Later-**

"Oh my gosh! I'm so nervous!" Keri squealed.

"Look, it's your last night as a free women. Let's go shopping." Poppy laughed.

Poppy and Keri walked out the door.

Suddenly a black bag covered both of their heads.

They got hit over the head with something heavy and fell they to the floor.

Zoe appeared and dragged them into a black van.

They were unconscious but they were breathing.

"This will teach you." Zoe laughed.

**-The Next Morning-**

Poppy and Keri woke up in a dark room, a small crack of light through the wall.

"Where are we?" Keri asked.

"Not at the shopping mall, that's for sure." Poppy sighed.

Keri helped Poppy up as she still had a cast on her arm.

"Keri...Poppy..." Zoe smiled as she walked in.

"Oh great, a jealous bitch. Just what we need." Poppy smiled.

"Oh, burn..." Keri mumbled.

"Really, well just to ruin your relationship with Dan and your wedding and your life. A bomb in here will set off in around 15 minutes." Zoe smiled evilly.

"Oh...Shit..." Poppy began.

Zoe locked the door and walked off.

"Shit!" Keri cried.

"Keri, do you have your phone?" Poppy asked.

"Yeah, but it's 10%." Keri replied.

"Give it here, I have a plan." Poppy said as Keri passed her phone over.

Poppy began working on it and grabbed a mirror and made a phone out of household junk.

"Ring Stella." Keri said.

Poppy nodded and dialled Stella's number.

"Stella, we need help. A bomb's going to blow up in 15 minutes where we are. We've been kidnapped. We don't have much time, get Tom to trace the call." Poppy said.

The phone died.

"We're so screwed." Keri panicked.

Poppy looked around and found some string, a pair of scissors and a red wire.

"What's that going to do?" Keri asked.

"I can get the door open but for a couple of seconds. You run and get out and I'll stay and wait for Stella." Poppy explained.

"What if Stella doesn't come back?" Keri asked.

"Then tell Tom I love him and have a good wedding." Poppy said.

Poppy made a contraption.

"Ready?" Poppy asked.

Keri nodded.

Poppy opened the door.

"Go!" Poppy cried.

Keri ran through the door and then it slammed shut.

"Poppy!" Keri cried.

"Just go, I'll be okay!" Poppy called.

Keri ran off to HQ where she'd find Stella and the others.

Poppy sat in the corner of the black room. She was ready to die now.

**-HQ-**

Keri ran into HQ and found Stella, Frank and Tom working on the computers.

"Keri!" Stella cried and hugged her.

"Where's Poppy?" Frank asked.

"She saved me. She's still there!" Keri cried.

"Right, I'll call Dan." Tom said.

Tom dialled Dan's number.

"Dan. It's Tom. You need to come to HQ now. Keri's here and Poppy's been kidnapped. Keri's fine. Here now!" Tom ordered.

"He's on his way." Tom sighed in relief.

"Where's Poppy?" Stella asked.

"A place near her old school, we need to get there now!" Keri cried.

Dan just came down the elevator.

"Keri, it's our wedding day! What happened?" Dan asked in worry.

"Zoe kidnapped us both, Poppy only had 5 minutes left." Keri cried.

"Wait, what do you mean 'left'" Tom asked.

"There's a bomb there, it's going to kill her!" Keri cried in worry.

"I'm going there now." Tom said.

"No, we'll all go!" Dan agreed.

"Let's go!" Keri said and they ran off.

**-Black Room-**

Poppy sat in the corner, singing a song that she loved.

"Poppy!" Zoe called.

"Zoe." Poppy replied.

"Where's Keri?" Zoe asked.

"She's gone, I opened the door and she escaped." Poppy answered.

"What?!" Zoe shouted.

"You're our sister Zoe, why would you do this?" Poppy asked.

"Keri stole Dan from me!" Zoe cried.

"Get over it, my boyfriend turned out to be a KORPS agent and shot Tom and I." Poppy said.

"Well, you're going to die anyway." Zoe said.

"I know, just do one thing for me." Poppy asked.

"You're asking me to do a favour?" Zoe asked.

"Yes, tell Tom I love him." Poppy said, tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Whatever." Zoe said and walked out.

1 minute till the bomb explodes.

"Poppy?!" Frank called.

"Frank?" Poppy asked.

They peered over the door.

"We can't open the door!" Stella panicked.

"You need to get out of here!" Poppy cried.

"No. We can't leave you here!" Keri cried.

"You're going to have to." Poppy replied.

"Go, I'll be fine." Poppy said.

"No!" Keri screamed.

Stella and Frank dragged Keri away while Dan dragged Tom away.

Poppy stayed in the corner.

3

2

1

BANG

The whole building exploded.

"Poppy!" Keri cried.

Smoke and fire raged in the building.

"No!" Tom cried.

Tom tried to run into the building but Frank caught him.

"Let go, just let it go." Frank whispered.

Tom cried in Frank's arms.

Keri cried in Dan's arms.

**-Inside-**

Poppy coughed, she was still alive!

The door wasn't there, she dashed to the exit.

A fire covered the exit.

Poppy jumped through the fire.

Smoke covered the area.

**-Outside-**

A figure emerged from the smoke.

No limp, a heavy cough.

Footsteps as heavy as boots.

"Poppy?" Frank called.

Poppy walked through the smoke.

"Well, that was eventful." Poppy smiled

**SHE SURVIVED XD**

**Hannah Xx**


	30. The Actual Wedding

**-The Wedding Day-**

This was the big moment. Keri was getting married.

Poppy and Tom sat next to each other and grinned.

The priest had just announced they were husband and wife.

"£10 please." Poppy whispered and held her hand out.

Tom placed a £10 note in Poppy's hand.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Poppy smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

**-Wedding Reception-**

Keri, Dan, Aneisha, Tom and Poppy all sat round one table.

"So, anyone want a drink?" Poppy asked.

"With what?" Keri laughed.

"Money that Tom gave me, we had another bet." Poppy grinned.

"I take it you won." Keri smirked.

"Oh you know I did." Poppy laughed.

"I'll come with you." Aneisha smiled.

Aneisha and Poppy went off to get some drinks.

"Tom, when are you going to pop the question?" Dan asked.

"What?" Tom asked.

"The ring." Keri said.

"Oh, I don't know yet." Tom sighed.

"You should do it when it's just us and Stella and Frank." Keri suggested.

"Yeah, but what if she says no?" Tom asked.

"She won't, trust me." Dan said reassuringly.

"I swear they're talking about you!" Aneisha laughed.

"Well, let's get the drinks and head back." Poppy said.

They grabbed the drinks and walked back to the table.

"What are you guys laughing at?" Aneisha asked.

"Nothing much..." Dan smiled.

"Sure..." Poppy smirked.

Keri and Dan burst out laughing.

"Oh dear, we have some guilty faces here." Aneisha laughed.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Poppy asked.

"Doesn't matter, not now anyway." Tom said smiling.

"Right..." Poppy said and raised an eyebrow.

**-5 Hours Later-**

It was just Keri, Dan, Aneisha, Tom, Poppy, Stella and Frank in the room.

"Well that was nice." Poppy smiled.

"Yeah, it was really fun." Tom grinned.

Dan and Keri exchanged looks.

"What was that look for?" Poppy asked.

"No reason..." Keri smiled, trying not to laugh.

"I give up, seriously." Poppy laughed.

Stella and Frank walked up to them while Poppy was laughing.

"What's going on over here?" Stella asked with a smile.

"Ask them, they know," Poppy laughed.

Frank turned to the others.

"What's going on?" Frank smiled.

"Ask Tom..." Dan whispered.

"Tom, what's going on?" Frank whispered.

"I was thinking about proposing to Poppy." Tom whispered.

"Oh right..." Frank said quietly.

"Seriously, what's going on?!" Poppy asked.

Everyone turned to Tom apart from Poppy.

"What is going on?" Poppy asked.

"Nothing!" Tom said and started blushing.

"I'm going home, I'll catch you guys later." Poppy smiled

Tom followed Poppy.

"Seriously, what is their problem?" Poppy asked.

"They're just strange people!" Tom laughed nervously.

Tom walked Poppy home.

"Poppy..." Tom said nervously.

"Yeah Tom." Poppy answered.

"Umm..." Tom said nervously. He was blushing really badly.

"Tom, seriously. What's up?" Poppy asked in a worried tone.

"Will you marry...me?" Tom asked.

"Are you kidding me? YES!" Poppy grinned.

"Really?" Tom asked.

"Yes!" Poppy grinned and hugged Tom tightly.

"I love you!" Tom smiled.

"I love you too!" Poppy grinned.

**Aww! **

**Hannah Xx**


	31. The WMD

**-The Next Week-**

Poppy and Tom walked hand in hand to school. Tom had waited at the shop for her and brought her a brand new sketchbook from an art shop.

"Ooh!" Keri smiled.

Tom and Poppy rolled their eyes.

Their pencils started flashing.

"We've got a mission already?!" Poppy sighed and they rushed off to HQ.

**-HQ-**

They walked into HQ, Stella and Frank were sitting at the computers.

"This ring's a bit bling." Poppy whispered to Tom.

"Do you like it?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, I love it." Poppy smiled and cuddled Tom.

Keri noticed something on Poppy's hand.

"Poppy, what's that on your hand?" Keri asked.

Tom and Poppy went bright red.

Keri placed Poppy's hands on the table and noticed the ring.

"He didn't!" Keri squealed.

"He did..." Poppy blushed.

"Dan, you owe me £10!" Keri grinned.

Stella and Frank turned round and saw the ring on Poppy's finger.

"No way!" Stella gasped.

"Yeah!" Keri smiled.

"So much for keeping it quiet..." Poppy whispered to Tom.

Tom just laughed.

"Anyway, our mission." Dan said.

"Yes, A WMD has been spotted at KORPS HQ." Frank explained.

"I need Poppy on the field for this one." Stella said.

"Are you sure?" Poppy asked.

"Yes, you can survive anything!" Stella laughed.

"Okay..." Poppy nodded nervously.

"We need to go and take it down." Frank said.

"Right, let's go." Dan said eagerly,

Poppy gave Tom with engagement ring because she didn't want to lose it.

"Love you." Tom whispered.

"Love you too." Poppy whispered back.

**-KORPS HQ-**

"Right, the room should be just up ahead." Tom directed on the communicator.

"Be careful!" Stella added through communicator.

The team looked around and found the room with the WMD in it.

"Okay, what now?" Aneisha asked.

"We need to turn it off." Poppy explained.

"Yep, otherwise the Crime Minister will wreck havoc across the globe" Keri added.

Keri and Poppy snuck into the room and didn't get caught.

"Come on!" Poppy hissed.

Dan and Aneisha crept into and sadly got caught.

"Oh, the little spy team." The Crime Minister said.

"Oh shit..." Poppy mumbled quietly.

The Crime Minister turned around and saw Poppy and Keri.

"Well, so much for sneaking..." Poppy smiled.

KORPS agents came up behind Keri and Poppy and grabbed them from behind.

"Oh shit..." Keri said.

Poppy managed to wriggle out of their grip and punched them.

"You okay?" Poppy asked.

"I'm good." Keri smiled.

Dan and Aneisha walked up to Poppy and Keri.

"Well, now that your all grouped together, I can try this rather nice WMD on you all." The Crime Minister smiled.

She aimed the WMD at them.

"Stella, we need back-up..." Poppy whispered.

She locked the aim.

"Don't do this..." Keri begged.

The Crime Minister flicked a switch.

A beam hit all of them and sent them flying apart.

"Hmm..." The Crime Minister wondered.

"Yes, I'll leave them in here to die of hunger and thirst." She agreed.

She left them room and locked the doors.

"Poppy, report in!" Stella called.

They were all motionless and unconscious.

"Dan!" Frank called.

"Tom, get CCTV in on that room." Frank ordered.

Tom nodded and put CCTV on.

"Oh no, she fired it at them." Stella gasped.

"This isn't good." Tom agreed.

"They'll be lucky if they come out alive." Frank agreed.

Keri and Dan woke up, they struggled to their feet.

"Stella?" Keri asked weakly.

"Keri, thank god." Stella sighed in relief.

"Dan and I are awake but Aneisha and Poppy are long gone." Dan reported.

"Unconscious wise." Keri added.

"Okay, you need to get out of there!" Stella directed.

"We can't. The doors are locked!" Keri panicked.

"Right, check Poppy's and Aneisha's pulse." Frank said.

Dan rushed to check Aneisha's pulse.

"She's got one!" Dan sighed in relief.

Keri rushed to check Poppy's.

"Guys, I can't find a pulse!" Keri cried.

"What?" Dan panicked and rushed over to check.

"She's right, she hasn't got one!" Dan said.

Keri pulled Poppy's phone out of her pocket.

"Most of the energy hit her!" Keri said and studied her phone.

Keri showed Dan Poppy's phone.

"She screen is smashed, Keri's right." Dan agreed.

"The energy must have hit her phone and rebounded," Tom said.

"Will she be okay?" Keri asked.

"I don't know, she might not make it." Stella said in a worried tone.

There was something wrong, the WMD had developed a locked, it was about to fire again.

Keri and Dan huddled together, thinking they were going to die.

The WMD locked.

Poppy woke up, she struggled to her feet.

The WMD fired and Poppy jumped in the way.

It hit Poppy in the stomach,

She fell to the ground.

Motionless.

**Uh oh. **

**Hannah Xx**


	32. Escaping

"Poppy?" Keri asked.

Poppy was motionless, she wasn't breathing either.

"Keri, what's going on?" Stella asked.

"Poppy just jumped in front of the WMD and saved me and Dan. She's not breathing!" Keri panicked and felt for a pulse.

"There's no pulse either!" Keri added.

"Guys, you need..." Stella began. She got cut off immediately.

"She's cut off." Keri panicked.

"Oh no, we're stuck here!" Dan said angrily and kicked the wall.

Aneisha woke up.

"What..." Aneisha mumbled.

Aneisha noticed Poppy lying on the floor and rushed to help them.

"What happened to Stella and the others?" Aneisha asked.

"They got cut off." Keri sighed.

"That's not good!" Aneisha panicked.

"We need to get out of here!" Dan said furiously.

"We can't leave her!" Keri protested.

"We don't have a choice!" Dan said angrily.

"I'm not leaving her!" Keri said and sat next to Poppy.

"Then I'm going!" Dan said and tried getting the door open.

"No use." Aneisha sighed and sat next to Keri.

Dan managed to open the door,

"Come on!" Dan called.

"I'm not leaving her!" Keri protested.

"Fine!" Dan called and slammed the door shut and ran off.

"Well, he's a jerk." Keri sighed.

"He's your husband now Keri." Aneisha said.

"Yeah, I'm still wondering if that was a good move." Keri sighed sadly.

**-HQ-**

Dan ran into HQ.

"Dan!" Frank said in relief.

"Where are the others?" Tom asked.

"They're still there." Dan said angrily.

"And you left them?!" Stella said in shock.

"They wouldn't leave!" Dan protested.

"You should have stayed with them agent!" Stella said angrily.

"I agree, Tom trace them." Stella ordered.

"Tom?" Stella asked.

Tom was gone, he'd gone to help them.

**-KORPS HQ-**

"Keri?!" Tom called.

"Tom?" Aneisha called.

Tom followed the voice to a locked door.

"I'm going to help you get yourself and Poppy out of here." Tom called and started unlocking the door.

"I'm not leaving her!" Keri said automatically.

"I know, I'm helping you get her out." Tom said reassuringly.

Tom unlocked the door.

Tom ran in and helped Keri get Poppy up.

"Let's go!" Tom called and they ran through the door carrying Poppy.

The WMD was destroying the building.

Fire raged everywhere!

"Tom, will she survive?" Keri asked,

"I don't know." Tom said sadly, they ran towards the exit.

Poppy blinked her eyes hard.

"She'll make it through won't she?" Aneisha asked worriedly.

"What do you mean she?" Poppy asked.

"Phew!" Tom sighed and hugged Poppy tightly.

"I can't feel my legs..." Poppy said.

"Okay, don't move them. We'll carry you," Keri sighed in relief.

Keri, Tom and Aneisha legged it to the exit.

"Guys..." Poppy began, she became unconscious again.

"She's needs help!" Tom panicked

They made it to the exit and carried her to HQ.

**-HQ-**

"Team!" Frank sighed with relief.

"Keri!" Dan grinned and tried to give her a hug, Keri pushed him away.

"Poppy needs help!" Tom panicked.

"Right, lay her down." Frank ordered.

Tom laid Poppy down on the floor and put his spy-pod on her chest.

"Her heart-rate. It's falling!" Keri panicked.

"Do something!" Aneisha cried.

Tom nodded and did the best he could.

"I don't know..." Tom sighed.

Poppy's heart rate fell to 0.

She was indeed, dead.

**Dun Dun Duh!**

**Hannah Xx**


	33. Pure Awesomeness

"No..." Keri sobbed.

Dan tried to cuddle her but Keri wasn't having any of it.

"You could have stayed and helped." Keri sobbed.

"I'm sorry, I..." Dan stammered.

"No, we're done." Keri sobbed and walked out of HQ.

"Keri!" Aneisha called and chased after her.

"Poppy..." Tom sobbed and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry Tom..." Dan stammered.

"Why her?" Tom sobbed.

Tom's crying became uncontrollable.

"It's okay Tom." Frank said,

Poppy's finger moved.

"I swear she just moved!" Tom said.

"I saw something move too," Dan agreed.

"It's her nerves. She's defiantly dead..." Stella said in worry.

Poppy's eyes flickered.

"Okay, this is getting scary..." Dan said.

Keri came back down with Aneisha.

"Poppy?" Tom asked.

Poppy's eyes opened.

"Wow!" Tom jumped.

"She's alive!" Dan called.

Keri rushed forward to Poppy.

Poppy struggled to her feet.

"Poppy?" Tom asked.

"What?" Poppy asked.

Tom raised his eyebrow.

"Oh, the unconscious thing. Yeah, I'm good." Poppy smiled.

"I will never understand how you survive these things!" Tom laughed.

Tom gave Poppy a massive hug,

"I need to breath!" Poppy gasped while laughing.

"Oh sorry!" Tom laughed and let go of Poppy.

Poppy gasped for oxygen.

Keri laughed.

"Frank, did you read the memory stick about the assassination?" Poppy asked.

"No..." Frank replied.

Poppy rolled her eyes and put the memory stick in the computer.

"Oh yeah..." Poppy sighed in worried.

"What's wrong?" Frank asked.

Poppy put the information onto the screen.

"Is that?..." Stella asked.

"Yes, assassination plans to kill you..." Poppy said in shock.

"When is this going to..." Stella asked.

Suddenly someone came down the lift, a bulky build, a mask to cover his face.

"Alexis Von Hades..." Keri announced.

"Frank, get Stella to the back of the room." Poppy said.

"You can't fight him on your own." Frank protested.

"What other choice do we have?" Dan asked.

Frank nodded and pulled Stella into the back of the room.

Dan, Tom, Aneisha, Keri and Poppy lined up protecting Stella.

Stella stayed silent and cuddled Frank, she was terrified.

Alexis Von Hades dodged Dan's punches and kicked him into the wall.

"Ouch..." Poppy mumbled.

Aneisha tried to attack him but got the same fate as Dan.

"Don't attack him, wait for him to attack you!" Poppy directed.

Keri and Tom nodded.

Alexis Von Hades tried to kicked Poppy's legs but she jumped over his leg.

"Be careful!" Frank called.

Poppy nodded.

Alexis Von Hades punched Keri and she fell to the ground.

"Uh oh..." Tom muttered.

"Yeah, you can say that again!" Poppy agreed.

Von Hades quickly tried to punch Tom but he dodged it.

"I'll admit it, he's fast!" Tom said.

"Yeah, but not fast enough!" Poppy said and kicked Von Hades in the stomach.

Keri squinted her face.

Von Hades was angry, he kept trying to hit Poppy.

"Wow!" Poppy said and dodged every shot.

Tom came up behind him and pinched his pressure point.

Von Hades squirmed.

Poppy saw the opportunity and drop kicked him.

Von Hades fell to the floor.

Poppy punched him in the face which knocked him out.

"Are you okay?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Poppy said whilst dripping with sweat.

Frank arrested Von Hades.

"Great work team!" Frank applauded.

"Yeah." Poppy panted.

Tom chucked a water bottle Poppy's way.

"Cheers!" Poppy smiled and sipped some water.

Dan, Keri and Aneisha jumped up to their feet.

"Tom? Poppy?" Dan asked.

"What?" They said in unison

"I'm not going to bother." Aneisha laughed.

"I wouldn't if I were you!" Poppy laughed.

Stella walked over to the team.

"I can't thank you enough." Stella smiled.

"That would spare time." Tom joked,

Poppy laughed.

"How did you guys do that?" Aneisha asked.

"Well, coordination, listening and plain instinct." Poppy replied.

"And being awesome." Tom added.

"Oh yeah, and that too." Poppy smiled.

Stella rolled her eyes.

"Just pure awesomeness eh sis?" Keri smiled.

"Yep, pure awesomeness." Poppy grinned.


	34. Goodbye

Poppy sat on the basketball courts thinking.

"Hey stranger." Ben called and ran to Poppy.

"Oh, hey Ben." Poppy sighed.

"What's up?" Ben asked.

"I might be leaving..." Poppy sighed.

"What? Why?" Ben asked worriedly.

"I've been offered a place in a photography course in America." Poppy smiled.

"You can't leave..." Ben said sadly.

"I'm sorry mate, this is a big opportunity for me and I have to take it." Poppy sighed.

"When do you leave?" Ben asked.

"Tomorrow, you can't tell the others." Poppy sighed.

"Okay, at least we have one more day." Ben smiled.

"Yeah, I need to go pack my things from my locker. Want to help?" Poppy asked.

"Yeah, go on then." Ben sighed sadly.

**-Poppy's Locker-**

"What is all this stuff?" Ben asked.

"Just stuff I had in my old locker." Poppy smiled and she shoved it into her backpack.

"Are you sure about this?" Ben questioned.

"I have to be." Poppy smiled.

"Right, I need to do something alone." Poppy sighed.

"Okay. I'll see you soon?" Ben asked.

"I'll try." Poppy sighed.

Poppy hugged Ben and then walked to the caretakers cupboard.

**-HQ-**

Poppy placed her MI9 pass, communicator and her spy-pod on the table. Nobody knew she was leaving.

Poppy wrote a note saying:

_Dear MIHigh,_

_I'm leaving for America to take a photography course. I can't say good-bye in person as I wouldn't be able to do it. Look after yourselves!_

_Poppy x_

Poppy found a box and placed her engagement ring in it.

Poppy walked out of HQ and didn't look back. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

**-The Next Day-**

"Poppy!" Keri called.

"Poppy?" Keri called again.

Keri peered into her room and noticed everything was gone.

"Uncle Dean!" Keri called.

Dean ran up to Keri and wondered what was up.

"Her stuff is all gone." Keri pointed.

"What?" Dean asked and peered into the room.

"Where would she go?" Keri asked.

"Go to school. Surely someone would know," Dean sighed.

Dean knew but didn't want to break it to Keri.

**-Saint Hearts-**

"Keri, where's Poppy?" Tom asked.

"Her stuff was all gone when I looked in her room." Keri said worriedly.

Their pencils started flashing.

"Work first." Dan sighed.

Keri nodded.

**-HQ-**

Frank and Stella were looking at the note sadly, their eyes were welling up with tears.

"What's wrong Frank?" Aneisha asked.

"Read the note." Stella sighed sadly.

Frank passed the note to Aneisha.

"It says:

_Dear MIHigh,_

_I'm leaving for America to take a photography course. I can't say good-bye in person as I wouldn't be able to do it. Look after yourselves!_

_Poppy x" _Aneisha read.

"She's gone?" Tom asked.

"I'm afraid so." Frank sighed.

There was a box on the table.

"This is addressed to Tom." Dan noticed and passed the box to Tom.

"Don't worry, I know what this is," Tom sighed.

"I think we all probably do." Keri sobbed.

Dan hugged Keri and she didn't pull away.

"Tom, are you okay?" Aneisha asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Tom smiled forcefully. Hiding his tears.

Frank picked up Poppy's MI9 things and placed them in the draw.

"We're back to four." Stella sighed sadly.

"This time she's gone for good." Frank said fighting the tears.

"Yeah..." Tom sighed.

**This time Poppy is gone for GOOD. I will not be bringing her back as it is to hard making new storylines.**

**Hannah Xx**


	35. Comfort

**-2 Months Later-**

Tom was never the same, he didn't smile anymore.

"Tom, are you seriously okay?" Aneisha asked every day.

And the answer would always be "I'm fine Neish."

Tom walked around with Ben most of the time as they were still hurting.

Keri had got back with Dan.

"Ben. Do you think she'll come back?" Tom asked.

"I don't think so." Ben sighed.

"Okay..." Tom sighed.

Tom's pencil started flashing.

"I've got to go." Tom sighed.

"See you around." Ben replied.

**-HQ-**

"Tom, we have something here for you." Frank announced.

It was a letter, from America. And a package.

"It's from Poppy." Stella smiled.

Tom's eyes widened.

"Here, open it." Frank smiled and passed it to him.

Tom opened the letter first and read it.

"It says:

_Dear Tom and everyone else,_

_Hi guys, I hope your well. I'm sorry I left without telling you. It all sort of happened. I won't be able to come back as this course has given me practically a new career. I miss you guys loads. I want to come back but I can't. _

_Goodbye for the final time._

_Poppy x" _Tom read.

"Well, she's gone for good now." Keri sighed from behind Tom.

"Yeah, for good." Tom sighed.

Tom opened the package and found a load of photo's from America.

There was one special photo that Tom recognised.

"Guys..." Tom began.

Tom put the photo on the projector.

"I've seen that photo before..." Keri said in a puzzled tone.

"Me too." Tom agreed.

Tom zoomed in on the picture and saw what he noticed.

"Look. I knew I noticed something." Tom smiled.

"Oscar, Carrie and Rose are in the photo." Keri smiled.

"She's with them." Frank agreed.

"She's happy. That's the main thing." Tom agreed.

Tom smiled properly for the first time in a long time.

"Tom, your smiling!" Aneisha grinned.

"I know, I'm happy." Tom laughed.

Dan rolled his eyes.

"What?" Tom asked.

"Look at one of the photos!" Dan announced and put one of the photos on the screen.

"Haha!" Tom laughed.

It was a photo of Poppy and Carrie at New York. Pulling strange faces.

"Well, she's happy. I'm happy." Tom smiled.

"That's the way to think of it." Frank smiled.

"Now, off to your classes." Stella ordered.

They all groaned and walked to their classes.

**-After Class-**

It was break time and Tom was sitting on a bench on his own.

Aneisha saw this and wondered up to him.

"Hey stranger." Aneisha smiled.

"Hey Neish." Tom smiled back.

"Something's still bothering you, I can tell." Aneisha sighed and sat next to Tom.

"One of the photo's, Poppy's met someone." Tom sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry Tom." Aneisha said sympathetically.

"Yeah, I was expecting it anyway." Tom sighed sadly.

Tom bowed his head in sadness.

"Come on. You'll be okay." Aneisha said sympathetically.

Aneisha placed a kiss on Tom's cheek and walked off.

Tom smiled. He'd missed Aneisha.

"Neish!" Tom called.

Aneisha wondered back.

"Yes, Tom." Aneisha asked.

"...Doesn't matter." Tom sighed.

Aneisha rolled her eyes and kissed Tom on the lips.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Tom smiled.

"I've missed you Tom Tupper." Aneisha smiled.

"I've missed you Aneisha Jones." Tom grinned.

Tom and Aneisha walked hand in hand to Keri and Dan.

"Keri, I'd like £10 please." Dan smirked.

Dan held his hand out and Keri placed a £10 note on it.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Dan grinned.

"Aneisha!" Keri laughed.

"What?" Aneisha grinned .

"I just knew you'd bet on it." Tom sighed.

"Yeah well, you were right." Dan smiled.

Everyone was happy.

Keri's phone started ringing.

Keri automatically picked up.

"Hello? POPPY?!" Keri called.

"No way!" Aneisha grinned.

"Yeah. I'm good, how's the course?" Keri asked.

"Good, okay. Thanks for calling. I'll Skype you soon. Okay bye" Keri grinned.

Keri hung up.

"Her course is great, she's going to Skype us when she can." Keri smiled.

"Cool." Tom smiled.

**Is Tom still in love with Poppy or has he been using her to get to Aneisha? I might bring her back, just to add to the drama. **

**Hannah Xx**


	36. Welcome Back

**Thanks for the reviews, I really do appreciate them and please carry on because it always puts a smile on my face when I read them Xx**

**-3 Months Later-**

Time passed fast. Aneisha and Tom were still going out. Keri and Dan argued like Man and Wife which is fine.

Poppy had contacted them quite a bit. She'd Skype every week.

"Team, I have a surprise for you." Frank smiled.

"If Poppy's Skyping us, tell her to get lost." Keri joked.

"Well, that's a nice sister I have there." Poppy smiled from behind Keri.

"Poppy!" Keri grinned and squeezed her sister tightly.

"I need oxygen you know!" Poppy joked.

"Yeah right!" Tom laughed.

"How you doing mate?" Poppy asked and hugged Tom (Friendly before you get any ideas!)

"I'm good. Thanks." Tom smiled.

"Hey Neish." Poppy grinned and hugged Aneisha like she was her sister.

"Dan..." Poppy sighed.

"Oh god, not you!" Dan laughed.

"Haha." Poppy smiled.

Dan and Poppy hugged quickly.

"That was the most horrific moment of my life." Dan sighed.

"Mine too." Poppy laughed.

"How long are you staying?" Frank asked.

"Well, a couple of weeks at the most. I've got to do a bit of work down here in the UK." Poppy smiled.

"Okay, I know someone who'll want to see you." Tom joked.

"Oh yeah, That guy." Poppy sighed sarcastically.

"Are you returning to MIHigh?" Aneisha asked.

"I'm going to be staying at Saint Hearts and helping Tom on the computer but I won't be returning full time." Poppy sighed.

"Oh..." Aneisha sighed sadly.

"I know, but I'll be able to visit for much longer soon." Poppy smiled.

"Cool." Keri smiled.

"Anyway, I'm going to visit Ben." Poppy smiled.

"We'll come." Aneisha smiled.

"Yeah, I'll come too." Tom grinned.

"Okay..." Poppy smiled.

**-Basketball Courts-**

Ben was sitting on the courts sketching his surroundings.

"Still can't get me out of your head?" Poppy asked.

"Poppy!" Ben grinned and jumped to his feet.

Ben gave Poppy a massive hug.

"How long are you staying?" Ben asked eagerly.

"A couple of weeks." Poppy smiled.

Ben's hair flew in the wind.

"So, a game of basketball?" Ben asked.

"Hell yes!" Poppy smiled.

Aneisha and Tom walked off while they played basketball.

"So, what's going on in America then?" Ben asked.

"Nothing much, met a guy. Got with him, broke up. The usual." Popp replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ben said,

"Don't be, he's the one who cheated." Poppy smiled and shot and it flew into the net.

"Maybe we should just sit and talk." Ben suggested.

"Good idea." Poppy agreed.

They sat down on the bench and just talked about things.

"So yeah, that happened." Poppy sighed.

"I'm sorry." Ben sighed and hugged Poppy.

"Yeah well, never trust those type of people." Poppy sighed.

"Yeah, I never have." Ben agreed.

"I'd rather have a boyfriend that's nerdy but a total sweetheart and have a hot guy but he flirts with every girl in site." Poppy said.

"I know, I've stuck with that but it's never worked." Ben sighed.

"You've never had a girlfriend?" Poppy asked.

"Yeah, just waiting for the right person." Ben sighed.

"I know, I thought I had the right person. I think he used me though." Poppy sighed sadly.

"Are you talking about Tom?" Ben whispered.

"Yeah, I think he used me to get to Aneisha." Poppy sighed, a couple of tears rolled down her cheeks.

"No, don't cry. It's okay." Ben said sympathetically and hugged Poppy.

Aneisha and Tom walked back and got the complete wrong idea.

"They're not are they?" Aneisha asked.

"I have no idea!" Tom whispered.

"Wait, I think Poppy's crying." Tom said.

"Let's leave them, it's probably private." Aneisha sighed.

"Yeah..." Tom said in a puzzled tone.

Tom and Aneisha walked back to the field.

"Stop crying, he probably was using you but you don't need him, you have me." Ben smiled.

"Yeah..." Poppy said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Here." Ben said and helped her.

"Thanks..." Poppy smiled.

They gazed for a moment, but someone interrupted.

"Poppy, are you okay?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, just bad memories. That's all." Poppy smiled.

Ben rolled his eyes.

"Okay..." Tom said and he walked off.

"Anyway..." Ben said.

"So..." Poppy said.

(Awkward silence)

"That was awkward..." Poppy smiled.

"Just a little bit." Ben laughed.

"He so still likes you!" Ben burst out laughing.

"No, I don't think he does." Poppy laughed.

"He does!" Ben joked.

"He doesn't!" Poppy laughed.

They carried on laughing for a while but they stopped suddenly.

"Poppy..." Ben began.

"Ssh. Did you hear that?" Poppy hissed.

"What?" Ben asked.

A strange ringing noise in the wind began.

"Okay, I heard it that time." Ben said worriedly.

"What is it?" Poppy asked.

"I have no idea" Ben replied.

Poppy and Ben looked at each other and laughed.

"Wow, that was weird," Ben laughed.

"Yeah, I know right!" Poppy laughed.

"Fancy going out tonight?" Ben asked.

"Not as a date just as..." Ben blushed awkwardly.

"Sure." Poppy smiled.

**Guess who's back? Back again? Lol.**

**Hannah XX**


	37. Jealously

**-End of the School Day-**

"Poppy? Where are you going?" Tom asked.

"I'm going out tonight." Poppy replied.

"With who?" Tom asked.

"Ben, it's not a date!" Poppy grinned.

Ben appeared behind Poppy.

"Hey gorgeous!" Ben laughed.

"Well hello there ugly!" Poppy laughed.

"Hey!" Ben laughed and playfully slapped Poppy.

"Don't start because you know I'll win!" Poppy laughed.

"Oh really!?" Ben laughed.

"Anyway, where are we going tonight?" Poppy asked.

"Shopping sound good?" Ben asked.

"Hell yes!" Poppy smiled and they ran off.

Tom sighed.

"Hey, what's up?" Aneisha asked.

"Nothing, just tired." Tom replied.

"Oh okay. I'll see you tomorrow." Aneisha smiled and kissed Tom on the cheek.

"Yeah..." Tom sighed and watched Aneisha walk off.

**-Shopping Mall-**

"Okay, where do you want to go?" Ben asked.

"HMV?" Poppy asked.

"I need to get some new headphones so let's go!" Ben smiled.

They walked into HMV and discovered Tom, Keri, Dan and Aneisha.

"Okay, this is just weird." Ben smiled.

"You're telling me!" Poppy laughed.

Ben and Poppy weren't holding hands or anything. They were just laughing.

"Right, these headphones look cool." Ben smiled and picked them up.

"Anything you want?" Ben asked.

"Nothing really." Poppy smiled.

"Okay," Ben smiled and paid for the headphones and walked out of HMV.

"I don't think they saw us!" Poppy laughed.

"No, I don't think they did either." Ben smiled.

"Where to now?" Ben asked.

"Primark?" Poppy asked.

"If we must!" Ben laughed.

"Yes, I need a new bag." Poppy smiled.

Ben rolled his eyes.

"Girls and their bags!" Ben laughed.

"Yeah yeah, whatever!" Poppy smiled.

They walked into Primark and found a nice denim bag.

"I'll get it for you if you like." Ben smiled.

"Seriously?" Poppy asked.

"Yeah, I should really get you something." Ben grinned.

"Thanks!" Poppy smiled and place a soft kiss on Ben's cheek.

Ben smiled.

"Hey, do you want some sunglasses too? It's hot in America." Ben smiled.

"Only if you want to." Poppy smiled,

Ben picked up two pairs of sunglasses and put them into a basket.

They went round Primark laughing and having fun.

They eventually walked out of Primark.

"Right, let's go get something to drink and eat." Ben smiled.

"Okay." Poppy grinned.

They walked into a coffee shop and brought 2 milkshakes and a cupcake.

"This has been so much fun!" Poppy smiled.

"Yeah, it has been." Ben grinned.

Ben and Poppy went to get the cupcake at the same time and caught each other's hands.

"Um..." Ben said awkwardly, his face went bright red.

"Yeah..." Poppy agreed and went bright red too.

They pulled away quickly.

"Poppy..." Ben asked.

"Yeah?" Poppy asked.

"...Doesn't matter." Ben decided.

"Ben, what's going on? You've been acting really weird recently." Poppy said.

"I...it doesn't matter now." Ben sighed.

"Okay." Poppy smiled.

Ben liked Poppy, but he couldn't tell her.

"So, do you still like Tom?" Ben asked.

"He's moved on, so I need to move on." Poppy smiled forcefully.

Tom walked past the coffee shop and noticed Poppy and Ben talking.

"So, how are you going to move on?" Ben asked.

"I don't know, I'll find something." Poppy smiled.

"Listen Poppy..." Ben said.

"I've had a small crush on someone for a while..." Ben sighed and went bright red with embarrassment.

"Seriously?" Poppy asked.

"Seriously..." Ben sighed.

"Ben..." Poppy smiled.

"I'm sorry. I should have never said anything." Ben sighed.

"Let's walk, we can talk about it." Poppy smiled.

"Okay." Ben agreed.

Ben and Poppy walked and talked about his crush.

"So, who is she?" Poppy asked.

"I can't tell you..." Ben sighed.

"Ben, I'm your friend. You can tell me anything." Poppy smiled.

"I still can't tell you..." Ben said,

"It's not Aneisha or Keri is it?" Poppy laughed.

"Oh hell no!" Ben laughed.

"Who?!" Poppy laughed.

"I asked her out today on a date..." Ben smiled.

"Are you serious?" Poppy sighed.

"Yeah..." Ben said.

"She said no!" Poppy said in shock.

Ben face palmed.

"Then who?" Poppy asked.

"You..." Ben sighed.

"What..." Poppy said.

"I like you..." Ben sighed.

"Seriously?" Poppy asked.

"This was a mistake..." Ben said embarrassedly.

"No, it wasn't." Poppy smiled.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked.

"It wasn't a mistake to tell me Ben." Poppy smiled.

"So, your okay?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Poppy grinned.

"So, what no?" Ben said.

"I have no idea." Poppy laughed.

Ben put his arm around Poppy.

Poppy smiled.

They gazed for a minute.

Ben leaned in.

Ben kissed Poppy.

What they didn't know was Tom saw.

**Oh Hell No! Tom saw them kiss, will this affect them? **

**Hannah Xx**


	38. Missing

**-Later that Night-**

"Thanks for walking me home." Poppy smiled.

"No problem, I'll see you tomorrow." Ben grinned.

"Yeah, you too." Poppy grinned.

Poppy and Ben hugged and waved goodbye.

Poppy walked into her bedroom, saw photos of her and Tom.

Poppy sat on her bed and looked at one specific one and cried.

Keri was staying round Dan's and Dean was at work.

Poppy's phone started buzzing.

"Hello? Tom? I'm at home, Okay." Poppy said, wiping her tears away.

"I'll see you in a minute then..." Poppy said in a worried tone.

A couple of minutes later there was knock on the door.

Poppy answered the door.

"What do you want?" Poppy asked.

"This might take a while, can I come in?" Tom asked.

"Umm, sure." Poppy said and let Tom through the door.

Tom walked in the door, his eyes were red.

"Have you been crying?" Poppy asked.

"No..." Tom answered, he clearly had been.

"Have you been crying?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, I have been." Poppy replied.

"About what?" Tom wondered.

"Some old photos I have. Memories." Poppy smiled forcefully.

"What memories?" Tom asked.

"Painful ones." Poppy said, trying to avoid direct details.

"Anyway, we need to talk..." Tom sighed.

"About what?" Poppy asked.

"Us..." Tom sighed.

"I thought we were over?" Poppy asked,

"Yeah, we need to talk about how we're going to deal with it." Tom replied.

"Come to my room, that way if Dean comes home, we can still talk." Poppy smiled.

Tom nodded and followed Poppy.

Tom saw the old photos on her bed, he didn't mention anything.

"Sit anywhere." Poppy said,

"Still the same room then." Tom smiled.

"Yeah, I left it like this." Poppy agreed.

"Anyway, what do you want to talk about?" Poppy asked.

"I saw you kiss Ben today." Tom admitted.

"Yeah..." Poppy began.

"It hurt..." Tom sighed.

"It hurts when I see you and Aneisha but I'm dealing with it." Poppy protested.

"But you're not, I saw the photos Poppy." Tom sighed.

"It doesn't matter..." Poppy said.

"Yes it does!" Tom sighed.

Poppy got up and grabbed her bag.

"Where are you going?" Tom asked.

"For a walk. I need to think." Poppy said angrily and walked out of the house.

"Poppy!" Tom called.

**-The Next Day-**

"Keri, did Poppy come home last night?" Tom asked.

"I was round Dan's, why do you care?" Keri asked.

"We had a row, she walked out and I haven't seen her since." Tom said worriedly.

"I'll ring her." Keri nodded.

Keri rung Poppy's phone but it went straight the answering machine.

"Poppy, when you get this message, call me back." Keri said and hung up.

"Okay, Let's find Frank and Stella and get a search party under way." Keri suggested.

Tom nodded and followed Keri.

**-HQ-**

"Keri, Tom. What can we do for you?" Stella asked.

"We think Poppy's gone missing." Keri reported.

"What?" Frank asked.

"We had a row last night and she walked out. She hasn't called or texted either." Tom explained.

"Alright, we need to search her house. Tom and Keri get to her house and look around. I'll get Aneisha and Dan to search the park." Frank ordered.

"What if we don't find her?" Keri worried.

"We will, trust me." Frank said hopefully.

"Of course we will." Tom agreed.

**-Poppy's House-**

They knocked on the door.

No one answered.

Keri pushed the door open.

"Look dumbass. It's already open!" Keri laughed.

"Alright smartass!" Tom joked.

They ran upstairs and noticed all her stuff still there but the photos were nowhere to be seen.

"She won't go anywhere without her stuff." Keri said,

"No, she would only bring the important things. Like photos and other things." Tom explained.

They looked around and found the most important stuff was missing.

"The photos are missing and so is her bracelet I brought her." Tom worried.

"Yeah, her necklace and her phone charger is gone too." Keri agreed.

"That phone charger never moves." Keri added.

Keri called Stella.

"No luck, she's not here and she's taken stuff with her." Keri reported.

"Stella says that Aneisha and Dan haven't found her in the park so where do we go from here?" Keri asked.

"I have an idea, but I have to go alone." Tom said.

"No, you need back-up." Keri protested.

"Look, If she has gone. I'm the main reason she's left." Tom sighed.

"Okay, but if you see her. Call us!" Keri smiled.

"Right you are." Tom grinned and ran off.

**-The Beach-**

Tom ran onto the beach and searched for Poppy.

He saw a small figure sitting on the sand, looking through something.

"Poppy?" Tom asked.

"Go away," Poppy replied.

Tom ran to her.

"We're worried sick!" Tom called.

"Yeah, I bet you were." Poppy said sarcastically.

"What's wrong?" Tom asked and sat next to her.

"Everything." Poppy replied with tears dripping down he cheeks.

Tom noticed the specific picture she was looking at. A picture of Keri's wedding.

Tom put his arm around Poppy.

"It's okay. We'll cope, we always do." Tom smiled.

"I'm not, you were right. I'm not coping." Poppy sighed.

"Maybe it's best if I leave for good." Poppy added.

"No. What would Keri do? ... What would I do?" Tom asked.

"You'll manage, you always do." Poppy said sarcastically.

Tom smiled.

"I've missed your sarcasm!" Tom laughed.

Poppy smiled.

"And your smile." Tom joked.

"Tell me the truth, did you use me to get to Aneisha?" Poppy asked.

"Honestly?" Tom asked.

"Honestly." Poppy nodded.

"Yes I did..." Tom admitted and bowed his head in shame.

Poppy looked at him in disgust.

"I now realise that it was a mistake." Tom said quickly.

"That doesn't make it okay!" Poppy cried.

"I'm sorry Poppy." Tom sighed.

"Yeah, whatever." Poppy said and got up.

"Where are you going?" Tom called.

"Nowhere." Poppy replied and ran off.

"Stella, we have a problem, Poppy's run off again!" Tom sighed.

Poppy dropped something on the beach, a photo.

Tom looked at it, it was a photo of them together.

Tom put it in his pocket.

**-The Next Week-**

"Any traces?" Stella asked.

"Nope, none." Keri sighed.

Tom fidgeted awkwardly, the photo was a trace but it was personal.

"Tom?" Stella asked.

"No, nothing..." Tom sighed.

Aneisha was beside him.

"Tom, you've got that face. Guilty face." Aneisha whispered.

"Tom?" Stella asked.

"I found this..." Tom said and put the photo on the table.

"Right, where was this taken?" Frank asked.

"The shopping mall..." Tom sighed.

"Tom, go check the shopping mall. If Poppy's there, you should talk to her." Frank ordered.

Tom nodded and ran off.

**-Shopping Mall-**

Tom looked around and didn't see Poppy.

There was a girl playing the guitar.

For money.

Tom noticed the sound of the guitar and knew it was Poppy.

Tom rushed to her as quickly as he could.

"Poppy!" Tom called.

Poppy stopped playing immediately.

"We need to talk." Tom sighed.

"Listen, I'm angry and upset now. Can you just leave me alone?" Poppy asked.

"How am I supposed to when you're playing my favourite song?" Tom smiled.

Poppy stayed quiet for a minute.

"Come back, for us." Tom said.

"I can't, Keri will KILL me." Poppy sighed.

"No she won't. I'll make sure of it." Tom smiled,

Poppy nodded and picked up her money and her guitar.

**-HQ-**

Tom and Poppy walked into HQ to everybody's surprise.

"Poppy!" Keri squealed and gave her a hug.

"Hello Keri." Poppy sighed whilst struggling to breath.

Keri smiled and let go of her.

"Why did you go?" Stella asked.

"I needed some time to think and other things too." Poppy said

Tom glanced at Poppy for a second and went back to staring back into space.

Poppy poked her hair behind her ears because she was nervous.

"So, are you staying?" Frank asked.

"I guess I have to, only for a another week or so. Then I have to go." Poppy sighed.

"Yay!" Keri grinned and hugged her sister.

"Anyway, I need to go do something. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Poppy sighed and walked off.

"Something's not right." Stella said.

"Agreed." Keri agreed.

**-With Poppy-**

Poppy walked to the basketball courts where she met Ben.

"Hey Poppy!" Ben grinned.

"Hey Ben." Poppy smiled.

"What's up?" Ben asked.

"I came to tell you that we can't be together..." Poppy sighed.

"Wh-what?" Ben said sadly.

"I'm going back to America next week or so and well, I can't leave you here waiting." Poppy said.

"How could you?!" Ben said angrily and pushed Poppy.

"Ben, calm down okay." Poppy said calmly.

"Why?!" Ben said furiously.

Poppy was scared, she had never seen Ben like this.

Tom was walking around and noticed Ben getting angry and saw Poppy was scared.

Tom ran to Poppy and tried to protect her.

"Ben, calm down mate!" Tom called.

"Tom, don't get into this! Please." Poppy said,

Ben was furious that Poppy had dumped him.

Ben punched and it accidently hit Poppy.

It cut her lip.

Poppy was hyperventilating.

"Poppy, are you okay?" Tom asked.

"I'm fine..." Poppy said quickly.

"Ben, come on mate. Calm down." Tom said.

Ben ran off.

Keri, Aneisha and Dan rushed over.

"What the hell just happened?" Keri asked.

"It's a long story..." Tom sighed.

**-HQ-**

Poppy dabbed her lip with a tissue.

Tom explained what happened.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Keri asked.

Poppy pulled a face.

"Actually, don't answer that." Keri agreed.

Frank and Stella came down the lift to find them all there.

"What are you doing here?" Frank asked.

"Ben lashed out on Poppy and now has a cut lip." Aneisha said.

"Oh god, are you okay?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Poppy smiled.

Frank walked over and looked at the cut.

"That's too hard to be an accident." Frank sighed.

"You weren't fighting?" Stella asked.

"Arguing is the right word." Poppy sighed.

"Still, that doesn't mean he can hit you!" Keri protested.

"Keri's right, it doesn't" Frank agreed.

"It was probably an accident." Poppy said, trying to defend her friend.

"It clearly wasn't!" Dan disagreed.

"Listen, I created this mess so I should clean it up," Poppy said and walked off.

**-With Poppy-**

Poppy walked up the basketball courts and saw Ben kissing another girl.

"Well, you moved on quickly." Poppy said.

"Yeah well." Ben said.

"Whatever, see you around." Poppy said and walked off.

Poppy went into her pocket and pulled out a photo. Of someone she didn't want to remember. Of someone she cared about and always will care about.

**Oh damn! This is crap storyline I know but I can't think of anything else. Sorry.**

**Hannah Xx**


	39. The Last Day

**-A Week Later-**

Poppy pulled a beanie on, her last day of school.

"Poppy!" Keri called.

"Coming!" Poppy called back and picked up her school bag and her phone.

Poppy walked out of her bedroom to see Dan, Keri, Tom and Aneisha waiting for her.

"You're not escaping without saying goodbye this time!" Aneisha grinned.

"Yeah, not like last time!" Keri agreed.

Poppy grinned and walked down the stairs.

Dean had packed a lunch for Poppy before she left.

"Seriously?" Poppy sighed and put her lunch in her bag.

Keri handed Poppy a really nice camera.

"This is for today, get photos to remember us by!" Keri smiled.

"Thanks." Poppy grinned thankfully and hugged Keri.

"Ben wanted to give you something at school..." Keri added.

"Oh dear..." Poppy sighed.

"Come on then, let's go enjoy Poppy's last day!" Aneisha grinned.

**-Saint Hearts-**

They were all on the field taking weird and wonderful photos. Keri brought her docking station and they had music playing loudly.

"Keri!" Poppy laughed at Keri's pose she was pulling.

"Right, group photo!" Tom called.

They placed the camera and ran into the photo and posed.

"Haha!" Poppy laughed.

Ben was jealous, he was sitting on the basketball courts on his own.

Their pencils started flashing.

"We better move." Poppy sighed and pointed at their pencils.

"Yeah..." Keri agreed.

**-HQ-**

Keri and Poppy walked into HQ laughing and looking at the photos.

"Tom, look!" Dan laughed.

"Oh dear god!" Tom grinned.

"Neish, look at this one." Poppy laughed.

Aneisha walked up and looked at the photo and started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Frank asked.

"Just some photos." Keri smiled, trying hard not to laugh.

"Yeah, just some photos." Poppy grinned.

Poppy switched the picture to one with Dan and Tom pulling strange faces.

Keri and Dan burst out laughing.

"Let's see then," Frank sighed and walked over to them with the camera.

Keri showed Frank some of the photos and he laughed.

"Okay, they are pretty funny!" Frank agreed.

"It's Poppy's last day..." Keri sighed.

"I didn't know it was today." Frank said in a shocked tone.

"I've tried to keep it low-key." Poppy explained.

"Clearly, Stella doesn't even know!" Frank sighed.

"Maybe we should tell her..." Aneisha said,

"Yeah..." Poppy agreed.

Frank went on the computer and called Stella on Skype.

"Frank, what can I do?" Stella asked.

"It's Poppy's last day today." Frank sighed.

"I thought it was next week." Stella said.

"She wanted to keep it low-key apparently." Frank explained.

"I'll be right there." Stella smiled.

"Okay.." Frank said.

Stella ended the call.

"She's on her way." Frank smiled.

"Cool." Keri smiled.

"So, whereabouts in America?" Frank asked.

"Los Angeles." Poppy grinned.

"It's really nice in Los Angeles." Frank smiled.

"Yeah, I've been there too." Aneisha said.

"When does the flight go?" Frank asked.

"Tonight at around 10pm so I'll get there in the afternoon to evening tomorrow." Poppy smiled.

"Call when you get there." Keri said.

"I will, I promise." Poppy smiled.

Poppy's phone buzzed.

"It's a text from a random number." Poppy said.

"It says: _If you get on that plane I will kill you when you get back_." Keri said in shock.

"I'd like to see them try." Dan smiled.

"Yeah, me too." Poppy grinned.

"Tom, trace that number quickly." Frank ordered.

Tom nodded and jumped to a computer and typed continuously.

"It's coming from Saint Hearts." Tom said weirdly.

"Ben." Poppy sighed.

"Well, technically it's cyber bullying." Frank said.

"But it doesn't hurt." Poppy said.

"Fair point." Keri agreed with Poppy.

"Just leave it for now." Poppy said.

"Fine." Frank agreed.

Stella came down into HQ just after Frank said that.

"What's going on?" Stella asked.

"Poppy got a text message from a student from Saint Hearts just now." Keri explained.

"It's not a good one either." Frank added.

Poppy showed Stella the text message.

"Who sent that to you?" Stella asked.

"We think it might be Ben." Aneisha said.

"Right, you need to confront him about it." Stella said.

"It's just a one off. It's not consistent." Poppy protested.

"Have you guys made up yet?" Frank asked.

"By the way Ben is at the moment, I don't think so." Tom sighed.

"Yeah.." Poppy agreed

"I'm going to talk to him." Poppy sighed.

"We'll keep watch from a distance." Stella smiled.

"Thanks." Poppy smiled and she walked off.

**-Basketball Courts-**

Ben was sat on the bench drawing something or someone.

"Hey." Poppy said.

"Oh, hey." Ben sighed,

"How are you holding up?" Poppy asked.

"I'm alright I guess." Ben sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry Ben." Poppy said sympathetically,

"It's okay." Ben smiled.

"I'm going back to America today." Poppy sighed.

"I thought it was next week." Ben said in a shocked tone.

"Yeah, most people did." Poppy sighed.

"Anyway, I got you something, I was going to give it to you next week but seen at your leaving today." Ben smiled and handed Poppy a wrapped present.

"Thanks. Do you want me to open it now?" Poppy asked.

"Only if you want too." Ben replied.

Poppy opened the present carefully.

It was some photo frame.

"Put your favourite photo in it." Ben smiled.

"Thanks." Poppy smiled and gave Ben an awkward hug.

"I need to go now, I'll see you around." Poppy said and walked off.

Poppy ran to the others.

"Are you okay?" Keri asked.

"Yeah, I don't think it was Ben who sent the text message." Poppy said,

"Seriously?" Tom asked.

"He said he thought I was leaving next week. I know when Ben's lying and he was lying then." Poppy said weirdly,

"Then who?" Tom asked.

"I haven't got a clue." Poppy sighed.

**Who sent Poppy the nasty text message? Do you think it was Ben?**

**Hannah Xx**


	40. Should I Stay Or Should I Go?

"I'm not going to bother to find who sent the text message." Poppy sighed.

"What why?" Keri asked.

"What's the point? I'm leaving today anyway." Poppy smiled.

"Technically it was a death threat." Stella said.

"Yeah, a pretty dumb one though." Dan said.

"Yeah.." Poppy agreed.

"I'm just going to enjoy my last day today." Poppy smiled.

"Sounds good." Aneisha agreed.

"Yeah, let's just enjoy Poppy's last day." Tom agreed.

Stella nodded and they walked off to HQ.

**-HQ-**

Poppy's phone buzzed again, only Poppy heard it this time. Another text message. This was a lot more threatening.

It read:

_If you get to that airport, KORPS will hunt you down. Kill you and your family._

Keri noticed Poppy looking at her phone.

"What's up?" Keri asked.

"Nothing." Poppy smiled forcefully.

Poppy was terrified.

Tom peered over Poppy's shoulder and saw the text message.

"Poppy." Tom whispered.

"Yeah?" Poppy replied.

When Poppy wasn't paying attention, Keri swiped the phone and looked at the text message.

"Okay, we have got another message." Keri announced.

"What does it say?" Dan asked.

"It says: _If you get to that airport, KORPS will hunt you down. Kill you and your family."_ Keri replied.

"Okay, where are these messages coming from?" Stella asked.

"I don't know, somewhere here." Tom said and traced the signal on the computer.

Poppy stayed silent.

"Poppy, honestly. Do you know where these text messages are coming from?" Aneisha asked.

Poppy thought for a minute.

"I have an idea. I need to do it on my own." Poppy said and walked out.

"Poppy!" Keri called.

"Leave it." Dan whispered.

Keri nodded and hugged Dan tightly.

**-MI9 Cells-**

"Can you open this door for me?" Poppy asked the guard.

The guard nodded and Poppy walked in.

"Poppy?" Kes asked.

"Did you send me these text messages?" Poppy asked.

"No, I don't have a phone..." Kes replied.

"Right, thanks." Poppy said and walked out.

"Wait!" Kes called.

"What?" Poppy asked.

"Don't go to the airport. KORPS will kill you and your family. I'm being serious." Kes said deadly serious.

"Whatever." Poppy said and walked off.

**-HQ-**

"Anything?" Stella asked.

"No, nothing." Poppy replied.

"I've got something!" Tom called.

Everyone raced to the computer.

"What is it?" Stella asked.

"The text messages have a pattern. You get one every 20 minutes or so." Tom explained.

Poppy's phone buzzed again.

"Right, I've got another one. It says: _We're outside Saint Hearts. Be prepared." _Poppy said.

"Oh no..." Keri said.

"What do I do?" Poppy asked.

"Stay down here," Stella ordered.

TRESPASSER ALERT!

"Oh dear, looks like their already here." Keri said worriedly.

"Quickly hide." Frank said.

"Where?" They asked.

Frank pointed to an abandoned room in the corner.

"Right!" Tom said and they rushed into it.

They ran inside and poked their heads outside the door to see Agent Stark and other arrested MI9 agents.

"Oh my god..." Keri whispered.

"They're not going to..." Aneisha began.

Stark and the other agents started fighting Stella and Frank.

"We need to go and help." Dan said.

"Yeah, we do." Poppy agreed.

"On 3." Tom said.

"1" Keri said.

"2" Aneisha said.

"3" Dan said and they ran into the room.

One agent had a hold of Stella by the neck and Frank was tied up.

"Oh dear..." Poppy said.

"Ah, Agent Summers." Stark smirked.

"You look like you've shrunk a bit. Stress getting to you?" Poppy taunted.

They sniggered.

"No..." Stark said angrily.

Stark started to fight Poppy.

"Get Frank and Stella and make sure they're okay!" Poppy called while trying to dodge Stark's punches and kicks.

Dan went and freed Frank while Aneisha, Tom and Keri fought the agents hurting Stella.

Stark managed to get a punch across that hit Poppy's mouth which cut it.

Poppy kicked Stark in the stomach which caused him to fall on the floor.

Poppy felt her cut lip to check if it was okay and got knocked onto the floor.

"Goodbye!" Stark taunted.

Keri, Aneisha, Tom, Dan, Frank and Stella saw what was happening and froze.

Stark injected Poppy with something. She closed her eyes.

"Oi!" Keri shouted and punched Stark in the face. Knocking him out.

They rushed to Poppy's aid.

"Poppy? Can you hear me?" Keri asked.

Tom check Poppy's pulse.

"Check the syringe." Tom said.

Aneisha nodded and looked at it.

"It doesn't have a label." Aneisha said worriedly.

"That's because I swapped it." Poppy smiled and jumped up.

"When?" Stella asked.

"I went to MI9 HQ, went to see who was sending the text messages and saw Stark making something. Before he escaped I quickly swapped it for water." Poppy explained.

"Why did you fake the unconscious thing?" Dan asked.

"Because Stark thought I was dead so Keri could knock him out and we can arrest him." Poppy smiled.

"Logic!" Tom grinned.

"Yes Tom, Logic you couldn't understand." Poppy joked.

"Oi!" Tom laughed and poked Poppy.

"I'm not even sure I want to go now." Poppy sighed,

"Why?" Frank asked.

"Well, the text messages. I can't leave you guys again. Too painful." Poppy sighed.

"So, are you staying?" Stella asked.

"If you'll have me." Poppy smiled.

"Yeah!" Keri squealed and hugged her sister.

**Poppy's staying. I need ideas for a new storyline. Please help me by reviewing ideas or PM me. Thanks.**

**Hannah Xx**


	41. He's Innocent!

**-Basketball Courts-**

"Hey Ben," Poppy smiled.

"Hi Poppy." Ben sighed.

"I've decided not to leave." Poppy smiled.

"Seriously?" Ben asked happily.

"Yep, I'm not going. Fancy a game of basketball?" Poppy asked.

"Yes!" Ben grinned.

Poppy and Ben passed the basketball around and had fun.

"Shoot!" Poppy laughed.

Ben shot the ball and it flew through the net.

"Nice!" Poppy smiled and high fived Ben.

"Are you staying for good?" Ben asked.

"I'm going to try." Poppy smiled.

Ben hugged Poppy.

"Oh...Sorry." Ben said awkwardly.

"We're friends. It's fine." Poppy grinned.

Ben smiled.

"Anyway, what do you want to do now?" Poppy asked.

"Well, we could do some drawing?" Ben suggested

"Good idea." Poppy smiled and got her sketchbook out of her bag.

"What do you want to draw?" Poppy asked.

"Let's draw each other." Ben suggested.

"Yeah!" Poppy agreed.

They both started scribbling and drawing away, before they knew it, 20 minutes had passed.

"Done." Ben smiled

"Me too," Poppy grinned.

"Show me yours," Ben said.

Poppy rolled her eyes and showed Ben her picture.

"Wow!" Ben said in a surprised tone.

"Don't act so surprised!" Poppy laughed.

"Okay, your turn." Poppy said.

Ben showed Poppy his sketch, it was beautiful.

"That's amazing!" Poppy smiled.

"Thanks..." Ben said shyly.

The Bell rang.

"Well, what do we have now?" Ben asked.

"I think we have Maths." Poppy sighed.

"That sucks." Ben said.

"I know right." Poppy laughed.

They walked off to Maths.

**-Maths-**

Poppy smashed her head onto her hands. She hated Maths.

"Today we are studying Interior and Exterior angles." Mrs King called.

The class groaned.

"Poppy!" Tom hissed.

"What?" Poppy whispered.

"Pencil." Tom pointed.

"Mrs King, I need to go pick something up from my locker." Poppy said.

"Be quick." Mrs King called.

Poppy quickly ran out of the room.

**-HQ-**

"What's up?" Poppy asked.

There was the new head of MI9 standing in front of her with Stella and Frank.

"What's going on?" Poppy asked,

"We need to talk to you about something Poppy." Frank said.

"Am I in trouble?" Poppy questioned.

"It's about Kes..." Stella said worriedly.

"He's escaped." The head of MI9 said.

"And you think he's coming after me?" Poppy worried tone.

"Yes, we need to stay here for a couple of days to make sure he doesn't" Frank sighed.

"What about Keri?" Poppy asked.

"She'll be coming with you." Stella said.

"She's not going to be happy..." Poppy said worriedly.

"That's why you're telling her." The head of MI9 ordered.

"How is she going to believe me?" Poppy asked.

"Well..." The head of MI9 said.

Just as he said that, Keri came down the elevator.

"You called." Keri smiled.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to stay here for a couple of days." Frank sighed.

"Why?" Keri asked.

"Kes has escaped MI9's high security wing." Stella said.

"Right, so my sisters idiotic choice to go out with a KORPS agent has affected me." Keri sighed.

"Hello, I'm not invisible!" Poppy said.

"I'm going to get my stuff then." Poppy sighed.

"Wait, you need someone to go with you." The head of MI9 explained.

"My sister clearly doesn't want to go." Poppy said and walked off.

"I've got it." Stella sighed and ran after her.

**-Saint Hearts School-**

Poppy's phone buzzed, a text message from a random number. It read:

_Meet me in the park in 10. Escaped._

Poppy's eyes widened. It was Kes.

Stella ran after Poppy.

"Hey, didn't you hear what he said?" Stella asked.

"Huh?" Poppy asked, not looking up from the text message.

"What's going on? You haven't left your phone alone all day." Stella said sympathetically.

Poppy showed Stella the text.

"He's looking for me." Poppy sighed.

"What do I do?" Poppy asked.

"Go, I'll come with you but I'll watch from a distance." Stella smiled.

"Are you sure?" Poppy asked.

"Positive. Don't tell Frank or the others though." Stella said sternly.

Poppy nodded.

**-Park-**

Poppy wandered into the park and saw Kes sitting on a swing.

He ran up to her.

"Poppy." Kes smiled.

"I haven't got time, what do you want?" Poppy asked.

"To tell you I made a mistake." Kes sighed.

"Yeah, right." Poppy sighed.

"No, I've been framed." Kes said innocently

"Yeah, that's why you shot Tom and I isn't it." Poppy said.

"What?" Kes asked.

"You shot Tom and I, don't you remember?" Poppy asked.

"No. When was this?" Kes asked.

"Around 10-11 months ago." Poppy replied.

"I was in hospital, they thought I was dying." Kes explained.

"I have the statement here." Kes said and showed Poppy the discharge statement.

"This is creepy, if you didn't shoot me. Who did?" Poppy asked.

"KORPS decoy." Poppy suggested.

"That's possible." Kes said.

Stella walked up to them.

"Well, MI9. Your under arrest." Stella announced,

"Stella, he was framed. Look." Poppy said and showed Stella the discharge statement.

"This was after you were shot and kidnapped." Stella said while looking through it.

"Yeah, Kes is innocent. Someone else shot Tom and I." Poppy said in a puzzled tone.

"We need to get these papers to Frank. We can prove if they are fake or not." Stella said.

Kes looked worried.

"Listen, if these aren't fake, you don't have to worry about anything." Poppy said.

Kes nodded.

**-HQ-**

Kes, Stella and Poppy walked into HQ to see Keri, Aneisha, Dan, Tom and Frank crowding round a computer.

"What the hell?" Poppy asked.

They all jumped in shock.

Poppy laughed.

"Kes..." Keri said worriedly.

"Frank, you can prove forgery right?" Poppy asked.

"Yes, why?" Frank replied.

"Are these documents fake?" Poppy asked and passed Frank the statement,

Frank looked at them and placed them against the light.

"No, perfectly legal." Frank smiled.

Poppy and Kes grinned at each other.

"Right, Kes is innocent." Poppy announced.

"What?" Tom asked.

"He didn't shoot us. Someone disguised as Kes did." Poppy explained.

"And these papers prove it." Stella concluded.

"Right, you expect us to believe that?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, we need proof." Aneisha added.

"Aren't these papers enough?" Poppy said.

They stayed silent.

"Clearly not. Kes is a hacker, any website, he can hack into within seconds." Stella said looking through his file on her IPad.

"Want him to prove it?" Poppy asked.

"KORPS server." Dan said.

Kes nodded at the challenge and jumped to a computer.

Kes started typing continuously for a couple of seconds.

"Done." Kes smiled.

"Seriously?" Tom said.

"Yep." Kes grinned.

Tom peered over at the computer and saw all the KORPS' computing servers.

"Wow, that is cool." Tom smiled, but he was still unsure about him.

"But you still escaped MI9." Frank said.

"It's not my fault if they didn't take away my pass card." Kes sighed.

"Anyway, we NEED to get back to class." Poppy said.

"Oh god, we do!" Keri realised.

**-Maths-**

"Poppy!" Mrs King bellowed.

"Why are you back so late. I said quickly!" Mrs King shouted.

"My locker exploded?" Poppy said clueless.

"Detention!" She shouted.

Poppy bowed her head and started giggling quietly.

"Your locker exploded?" Ben mouthed.

"What would you do in my position?" Poppy whispered.

Ben pulled a face.

The Bell rang.

"Poppy, detention now." Mrs King bellowed.

"Great." Poppy muttered and placed her head on the table.

"Good luck." Keri whispered as she walked past her.

"I'm going to need it." Poppy sighed.

Tom pulled a face at Poppy as he passed her.

"Ha Ha!" Poppy said sarcastically.

**-1 Hour Later-**

"Can I go now?" Poppy asked.

"I suppose so." Mrs King sighed.

"Thanks." Poppy smiled and picked up her bag and walked out.

Stella and Frank were walking out of the caretakers room just as Poppy passed.

"What are you still doing here?" Stella asked.

"Detention." Poppy sighed.

"Seriously?" Frank asked.

"Yep." Poppy said and walked off.

**-Poppy's and Keri's House-**

Poppy pushed open the front door and ran straight to her and belly flopped onto her bed.

"Poppy! Are you home?" Dean called.

"Yeah." Poppy called.

"Come down here please!" Dean called.

"Great, another lecture." Poppy muttered.

"Let me get changed quickly!" Poppy called.

Poppy got changed into her All Time Low t-shirt, tights and shorts.

She walked down the stairs to find Aneisha, Tom, Keri and Dan waiting for her.

"What are you guys doing here?" Poppy asked.

"Wanted to see if Mrs King let you go yet." Keri smiled.

"Don't get me started." Poppy said pulling a face.

"Anyway, we need to tell you something." Dean said.

"What?" Poppy asked.

"You're going to have to go back to the kid's home." Dean sighed.

"What?" Poppy said, sounding hurt.

"I can't look after both of you. It's better if you stay with the kid's home." Dean said.

Poppy shook her head and ran off.

"Poppy!" Dean called.

Poppy ran into her bedroom and slammed the door.

She sat on her bed and put her head in her hands.

There was a knock on the door.

"Go away." Poppy said and turned away from the door.

"It's Tom." Tom said.

"Go away, please." Poppy sighed.

Tom peered into the room.

"It won't be too bad." Tom said walked into the room.

"Yeah, Keri gets to stay here while I go off to a kid's home. Perfectly fine." Poppy snapped.

"Sorry. I'm angry." Poppy apologised.

"That's understandable." Tom smiled.

"Yeah, I better start packing then." Poppy sighed.

"I'll help." Tom smiled.

"Thanks." Poppy thanked.

Tom and Poppy started packing up her stuff.

Tom found some really old photos in her draw, ones with Poppy and Tom together. He smiled while he flicked through them.

Poppy pulled down her posters and rolled them up.

"Tom?" Poppy asked,

Poppy peered over Tom's shoulder and looked at the photos.

"Good times" Poppy smiled.

"Yeah, good old times." Tom smiled sadly.

Poppy packed her clothes into her backpack and her photos in her box.

"Everything?" Tom asked.

"Yeah." Poppy said sadly and quickly grabbed her phone charger.

"Don't tell them I've gone." Poppy said.

"Poppy, I've got to." Tom sighed.

"Please. I'll be in school tomorrow." Poppy smiled.

"Fine, I'll go with you," Tom said.

"Thank you." Poppy thanked and hugged Tom.

"Right, we need to be quiet though." Tom said.

"Come on then." Poppy whispered and grabbed her bag.

They tip-toed to door and opened it, they ran outside and shut the door quietly. They ran off.

**-Kid's Home-**

Poppy knocked on the door, Mick answered.

"Hey, Poppy!" Mick smiled.

"Hi Mick..." Poppy sighed.

"What's up?" Mick asked.

"I just got kicked out by my uncle. Keri get's to stay though." Poppy sighed.

"You better come in. First on the left again." Mick smiled.

"Thanks." Poppy thanked and went upstairs with Tom.

The room was exactly how she left it.

"Thanks for coming with me Tom." Poppy thanked.

"What are friends for?" Tom asked.

"Not this surely." Poppy sighed.

Poppy put her bag down on the other bed and went through it and picked her posters out and placed them on the wall.

"Want some help?" Tom asked.

"If you could." Poppy grinned,

Tom walked over and helped Poppy put her posters on the wall.

"Thanks." Poppy thanked.

"So, what now?" Tom asked.

"Well, I stay here get on with my life." Poppy sighed and sat on her bed.

"I wish I could change things." Tom sighed and sat next to her.

"You can't, nobody wants me and I guess that's how it's going to stay." Poppy sighed.

Tom put his arm around Poppy and hugged her.

"It'll get easier. I promise." Tom smiled and squeezed her tightly.

"Yeah, it better." Poppy laughed.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Poppy smiled.

"No, I'm staying here with you, I can't leave you on your own." Tom said sternly.

"Seriously?" Poppy asked.

"Yeah, you need someone here now." Tom smiled.

"Thanks." Poppy grinned.

**-The Next Day-**

Poppy's alarm went off, time to get ready for school.

"Tom." Poppy whispered over.

Poppy pulled a face and chucked a bottle of water over his head.

"Argh!" Tom called.

"We need to go to school." Poppy said.

"So you brought out the water bottle. Your worse than Aneisha!" Tom laughed.

Poppy grabbed her stuff and went to the bathroom to get changed and get ready.

**-10 Minutes Later-**

Poppy walked out and went into her room and put her necklace and bracelet on.

"Ready?" Tom asked.

"Yep." Poppy smiled and they walked down the stairs and walked out of the house.

"One quick question, what do we tell Aneisha and the others?" Tom asked.

"Umm. I didn't think of that one." Poppy sighed.

"We need to go to the shops and get lunch." Tom said.

"Right." Poppy agreed and ran to the nearest corner shop (2 Minutes away)

"Right. Sandwich, water and sweets." Tom smiled.

"You got it." Poppy grinned and they brought their lunch.

"Right, school." Poppy sighed.

"Yep." Tom agreed.

**-Basketball Courts-**

"Hey Ben!" Poppy grinned.

"Hey, you look happy!" Ben smiled.

"Much happier." Poppy grinned.

"Well, a game?" Ben asked.

"Yeah!" Poppy agreed.

Tom sat on the bench and started playing on his DS.

"Shoot." Poppy smiled.

Ben shot and it missed.

"You missed?" Poppy asked.

"That's weird." Ben agreed.

Poppy shot and it flew into the net.

"Well, I'm way better than you!" Poppy laughed.

"You so aren't!" Ben said sarcastically.

"Are you challenging me?" Poppy asked while trying not to laugh.

"You bet I am!" Ben said while laughing.

"You're on!" Poppy smiled.

"Tom!" Poppy called.

"Yeah," Tom said.

"Can you be referee?" Ben asked.

"Sure." Tom smiled and got in the middle of Ben and Poppy ready to do the tip off.

"Ready?" Tom asked.

"Ready." Ben and Poppy said in unison.

Mrs King and Mr Flatley came round the corner while they were playing basketball and watched them play.

"Shoot!" Roly called and Poppy shot the ball and it flew into the net.

"Yes!" Poppy grinned.

Ben pulled a silly face at her and started laughing.

"3-0 to Poppy! 1 Minute of play left!" Tom called.

A big crowd covered the basketball courts.

"Shoot man!" Lady J called.

Ben shot the ball and scored.

"Yeah!" Ben smiled.

"Damn!" Poppy laughed.

Tom whistled signalling the end of the game.

"Penalties!" Tom called.

"Oh yes!" Poppy grinned.

Tom lined the ball up for Ben's first penalty.

Ben ran up, jumped and shot the ball. Scoring.

"Yes!" Ben called.

Tom lined the ball up again for Poppy.

Poppy ran up, did a front flip, picked the ball up and shot the ball. Scoring again.

"Nice one!" Roly called.

"Thank you!" Poppy blushed.

"Last penalty each!" Tom called.

Ben nodded.

Tom lined the ball up.

Ben ran up, picked the ball up and shot. Sadly missing.

"Oh no!" Ben cried.

Poppy smiled.

Ben stuck his tongue out for a laugh.

Tom lined the ball up for a final time.

Poppy ran up, collected the ball, jumped and slam dunked it.

"Woo!" They crowd cried.

Poppy let go of the basket net and landed on two feet.

"Sorry mate." Poppy smiled and hugged Ben.

"Nah, it's cool." Ben smiled and picked up the basketball.

**Pretty long chapter this one. Please review and PM with ideas (I REALLY NEED THEM) Thanks for your support!**

**Hannah Xx**


	42. The Messages

Mrs King and Mr Flatley walked up to Ben and Poppy laughing.

"You guys are amazing at basketball!" Mrs King smiled.

"Yes, you really are!" Mr Flatley agreed.

"Thanks." Ben and Poppy blushed.

Mr Flatley and Mrs King walked off.

"Nice shot Poppy!" Tom smiled.

"Thanks!" Poppy smiled.

Poppy's and Tom's pencils started buzzing.

"We better move," Tom pointed.

"Yep, we should," Poppy agreed.

**-HQ-**

Poppy and Tom walked into HQ by everyone's surprise.

"What?" Poppy asked.

"We've been trying to contact you!" Keri said.

"We've been playing basketball. Well, Tom was referee." Poppy said innocently.

"Where did you go last night?" Aneisha asked.

"I went to the kids home. Where Dean wants me." Poppy sighed.

"What?" Frank asked.

"He chucked Poppy out last night." Tom sighed.

"is this true?" Stella asked Keri.

"Yes..." Keri sighed.

"So where is Keri staying?" Frank asked.

"Oh, with Dean." Poppy said.

"So, he chucked you out and kept Keri there." Stella said in a puzzled tone.

"Yep." Poppy replied.

"Anyway, do we have a mission?" Poppy asked.

"No, we wanted to see if you were at school." Frank replied.

"Can I go then?" Poppy questioned.

"Yes, you may go." Stella smiled.

"Thanks." Poppy thanked.

**-Basketball Courts-**

"Ben?" Poppy asked.

"Hey Poppy. What's up?" Ben asked.

"My Uncle chucked me out yesterday." Poppy sighed and sat next to Ben.

"Are you serious?" Ben questioned.

"Yep. I'm in the kid's home again." Poppy sighed.

"Where's Keri?" Ben wondered.

"She gets to stay with him." Poppy said sadly.

"That's not fair." Ben sighed and hugged Poppy.

Poppy started crying.

"No, please don't cry." Ben sighed.

Poppy wiped her tears away and let go of Ben.

"Sorry..." Poppy apologised.

"No, It's understandable." Ben said sympathetically.

"Thanks. I better go, I need to pick some stuff up." Poppy sighed.

"I'll see you later." Ben smiled and watched her walk off.

"Crime Minister, I've got her." Ben smiled evilly.

**-With Poppy-**

Poppy walked to her locker and put all her things back inside it. She caught a photo of her, Keri and her uncle. She smiled.

"Poppy?" Keri asked.

"What?" Poppy replied.

"This wasn't my idea." Keri sighed,

"I'm not blaming you." Poppy sighed and shoved more things inside her locker.

Keri stayed silent.

"I'm angry because he's kicked me out. I haven't got anywhere to go." Poppy sighed and walked off.

"Poppy!" Keri called.

Poppy's phone buzzed. A text message. It read:

_Go kill yourself because you're not worth it._

Poppy ran off to HQ.

**-HQ-**

Nobody was in HQ so Poppy went and hid in the corner and cried.

Her phone buzzed again, another text. It read:

_Self-harming yet? Good, because you need to. Worthless._

Poppy threw her phone across the room, she was so upset.

She reached into her bag and found a knife.

Poppy thought for a minute.

Suddenly the doors opened.

Poppy quickly hid the knife in her bag.

"Poppy?" Keri called,

Poppy kept silent and hid herself in the shadows.

Keri saw Poppy's phone and ran over to it.

"Neish, look at these messages." Keri called.

Aneisha ran over to Keri and peered at the phone.

"Jesus, these are bad!" Aneisha said in shock.

"We better call Stella." Keri agreed.

Aneisha brought out her communicator.

"Stella, you need to get down here. Those messages Poppy got, they weren't from Stark. They're even worse now." Aneisha sighed.

"She's on her way." Aneisha smiled and watched Keri scroll through the messages.

"These are even worse than I imagined. I thought they had stopped!" Keri cried, tears welled up in her cheeks.

"Wait, Poppy self harmed right?" Aneisha worried.

"Shit! I didn't think about that!" Keri cried in worry.

Poppy tip-toed into the elevator and went up with her bag.

"Who do you think is sending these messages?" Aneisha asked.

"I think I know." Keri sighed.

"Not Ben, surely." Aneisha sighed.

"Yes, if we get Tom to trace the signal. We can see where their coming from." Keri suggested.

**-10 Minutes Later-**

"Look, this is what Poppy's getting." Keri sighed and showed everyone the text messages.

"That's horrible..." Dan sighed.

"Yes, but I haven't seen her practically all day." Tom worried.

"Except the basketball thing." Tom added.

"I saw her at her locker around 20 minutes ago. Try her communicator." Keri said.

Tom tried ringing her communicator.

"Nothing." Tom sighed.

"What about her spy-pod. Can't you track that?" Stella asked.

Tom tried tracking it.

"It's here, in school and it hasn't moved for around 10-15 minutes." Tom sighed.

"Tom and Keri, go check it out and see if she's there." Frank ordered.

"Neish and Dan. Come with me and we'll go to her kids home." Frank ordered.

They nodded and split up.

**-Tom and Keri-**

Tom and Keri turned around the corner and spotted her spy-pod lying on the ground, Poppy sitting next to it.

"Poppy!" Tom sighed with relief.

"You saw the messages..." Poppy said quietly.

"Yes, we did. Who's sending them?" Keri asked.

"I...don't know." Poppy sighed and covered her arm.

"You haven't..." Keri worried, an awful sight met her eyes.

A bloody knife next to her spy-pod.

"Stella, we've found her. It's not good." Tom sighed through his communicator.

"Her, spy-pod and a bloody knife." Tom whispered.

"Okay, let's get you into HQ." Keri said softly and helped Poppy up.

**-HQ-**

Poppy sat in the corner with Keri and Tom next to her.

"You need help." Keri sighed.

"Yes, you do." Tom agreed.

Poppy stayed silent, something had hit her hard.

Stella and the others came down the elevator.

"Keri?" Stella called.

"Round here Stella!" Keri called back.

Stella and the others walked round the corner and saw them sitting in the corner.

"Oh Poppy." Stella sighed and knelt down to their level.

"What's happened?" Frank asked.

"A long story." Keri sighed.

**Who's sending those evil text messages?**

**Hannah Xx**


	43. Saying Goodbye

**Warning: This chapter might be a bit depressing -_- Xx**

Keri explained everything to Stella and the others. Poppy stayed silent.

"Is this all true?" Stella asked.

"Yeah..." Poppy sighed.

Poppy covered her arm with her hand to cover the blood and scars.

Stella sat next to Keri.

"We need to get you some help." Stella sighed.

Poppy still didn't say anything. She was broken.

"Poppy?" Keri asked.

Poppy stayed silent.

"Something is seriously wrong." Aneisha sighed and sat next to Tom.

Poppy stood up.

"I need to go," Poppy sighed.

"Where?" Frank asked.

"It doesn't matter now." Poppy said and walked off.

**-Basketball Courts-**

Poppy pulled her hoodie on, she covered the blood and scars.

"Hey!" Ben smiled.

Poppy stayed silent.

"What's wrong?" Ben questioned.

Poppy didn't say anything.

"Tell me." Ben said sympathetically.

"Why didn't you tell me you worked for KORPS?" Poppy asked shyly.

"What?" Ben asked angrily.

"You sent the text messages. Why?" Poppy sobbed.

"Because I'm the one who shot you. I've been the evil one and you blamed Kes. I do love disguises" Ben laughed evilly.

"Now, I'm going to kill you." Ben added.

"Fine, it's not like I have anything to live for anyway." Poppy sighed.

Ben pulled out a gun and put it to Poppy's head.

"This won't hurt a bit." Ben smiled evilly and loaded it.

Tom, Keri and the others came round the corner and saw Ben with the gun.

"What are you waiting for?" Poppy asked angrily.

Ben froze.

"Come on then! Shoot me." Poppy said furiously.

Ben changed the shot to Poppy's leg and shot. He ran off.

"Oh shit!" Poppy screamed in pain.

They all ran to Poppy's aid.

"Poppy!" Keri worried and put her hands on the wound.

"Hello, we need an MI9 ambulance at Saint Hearts immediately!" Stella called

"I need this leg!" Poppy laughed.

Suddenly another gunshot shot Poppy in the stomach.

"Another one?" Poppy screamed.

"It's okay, you're going to be fine Poppy." Tom smiled and held her hand.

"I better be. Ben is so going to pay!" Poppy laughed.

"He will, I promise." Tom said, tears rolled down his cheeks.

Poppy's eyes became heavy.

"No, stay with us!" Stella called while looking out for the ambulance.

"Poppy, come on!" Tom cried.

Poppy's eyes closed. Frank placed a spy-pod on her chest to check her heart rate.

"It's decreasing rapidly!" Frank cried.

"The ambulance is here!" Stella called.

**-MI9 Hospital-**

Stella and Frank paced the corridor in worry.

"Can you stop pacing the corridor, please?" Keri asked, he knees shaking with worry. Poppy never woke up in the ambulance.

"Sorry, I'm nervous..." Stella said and sat down. Frank sat next to her and put his arm around her.

Tom hadn't said anything, he stayed completely silent.

"Tom?" Keri asked.

"Keri?" Tom worried.

"She'll pull through, won't she?" Keri asked.

"I...Don't know.." Tom sighed.

The doctor came out of the room.

"Doctor?" Stella asked.

"It's very unlikely she pulls through this. You probably need to go say goodbye now." The doctor sighed.

Keri started crying, Tom too.

They all walked in, Poppy had tubes sticking out of her nose and mouth. Bandages covering her stomach and leg. Her new scars showing.

"Poppy." Keri said, tears sailed down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry about everything..." Keri sobbed in Dan's arms.

Keri turned to Tom, he was crying a lot.

"I have made some stupid decisions in the past. I can't believe I made some of them." Tom began.

Stella, Frank, Dan and Aneisha walked out the room to let them have their privacy.

"You can probably remember some I made. I love you and I always have." Tom sobbed.

"It was the most stupid decision to use you." Tom sobbed.

"You...Bet..." Poppy coughed.

"What?" Tom asked.

"I said, you bet." Poppy said weakly.

"Poppy!" Tom sighed and held her hand.

"You're alive!" Keri squealed.

"I have been. I'm sorry guys..." Poppy coughed.

"Don't apologise, Ben was KORPS and you didn't know." Keri smiled and held Poppy's other hand.

Poppy nodded, gradually going.

"Goodbye guys." Poppy coughed.

"Goodbye Poppy." Tom and Keri said in unison.

**-10 Minutes Later-**

Keri and Tom walked out of the room in floods of tears.

"She's gone." Keri sobbed.

"Oh my god." Stella said, tears rolled down her cheeks.

Everyone started crying, this was terrible.

**Well, she's dead. **

**Hannah Xx**


	44. 1 Month Later

**-1 Month Later-**

Tom and the others were all dressed in black. Poppy's funeral.

They all gathered at Saint Hearts for a student memorial.

"I can't do this." Keri sobbed, Dan held her tightly.

"It's okay, Keri. Everything will get easier." Dan sighed and hugged her,

Tom stood next to Keri. Aneisha and him and recently broken up.

"It'll be fine Keri." Tom agreed while fighting back the tears.

Frank had his arm around Stella, he wouldn't dare let go.

"Are you okay?" Frank asked.

"Not really. It'll get easier though." Stella sighed.

Mr Flatley and Mrs King made a speech about Poppy and her achievements.

**-1 Hour Later-**

Poppy was buried under the oak tree where Tom and Poppy first met. It brought back memories.

**The End.**

**Hannah Xx**


End file.
